Resoluciones distorsionadas, sentimientos encontrados
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: El grupo de Tsunayoshi Sawada ha logrado superar muchos problemas al pasar de los años, luego de que la maldición Arcobaleno se ha levantado, Tsunayoshi ha aceptado formalmente el titulo de Décimo con el fin de cambiar a la Vongola y al Mundo de la Mafia, en su cumpleaños 16 decide alejar a su amiga Haru, ¿porque?...Quienes son los nuevos enemigos, entren y descubran lo AllxHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**Nota: **La verdad no se porque se me dio por hacer esto, pero ya me tenia loca la idea, así que la continuare solo si es aceptada, la verdad la idea es tediosa y soy muy floja y sin motivación créanme que la borraría con el paso de los meses, así que espero que esta idea sea aceptada aunque sea un poquito. Si eso pasa Me obligare a mi y a mi Musa *la que se le dio por joderme con esta idea a las 3 y 25 de la madrugada el subirla y escribirla*, sin mas, disfruten de la tortura.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantenerlos en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: **Todos (as) las amantes del Romance y Misterio.

* * *

Es un día normal en Namimori, el día es soleado y hay muchas nubes en el cielo, el clima no es tan caluroso como el sol trata de dar a parecer.

El grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y compañía, llevan a una sorprendida adolecente hasta el instituto Preparatoria de Namimori, al llegar hasta lo que parece ser el Gimnasio de dicho instituto dejan a la chica de cabellera chocolate oscuro.

―Tsuna-san, que es lo que pasa, ¿por que traen a Haru de esa forma tan _barbará _al Instituto? –Pregunta, dando hincapié a la palabra barbará porque es que casi ni la dejan caminar, más bien la trajeron a rastras desde su pastelería favorita.

―Escucha bien Haru, desde este momento, como el Nuevo sucesor de la Familia Vongola, Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi he decidido tomar la decisión de desterrarte de la Familia Vongola, el día de hoy ya no serás parte de esta Familia –dijo seriamente, esperando la reacción de su amiga, la cual fue incredulidad, luego formo una sonrisa un tanto forzada dando a entender que no cree y entiende sus palabras.

Desesperando a Tsuna, el cual interiormente pensó que ella entendería de inmediato, y sin mas decidió usar su modo Ultima Voluntad para hacer sus palabras mas creíbles, haciendo que la peli castaña lo mirara con asombro y renovado entendimiento.

―No es broma, ya no te queremos con nosotros –dijo Tsuna, mientras todos sus guardianes la mantienen rodeada en un círculo, haciendo que esta los mire con incredulidad y pánico.

Su expresión está cargada de sorpresa como incredulidad, sin creer las palabras que oía, no quería creer.

Los demás se mantienen a una distancia muy renuente pero suficiente para darle a entender que esta sola, sin apoyo, generando un malestar en el corazón de la adolecente de 16 años, la cual no puede creer que haya perdido el apoyo de sus únicos amigos cercanos.

―No entiendo –dice con un hilo de voz suave, aun sin creer lo que escucho.

―No importa que no lo entiendas, solo no te queremos más en la Vongola, solo es eso –dijo Tsuna dando una mirada helada y vacía, dando a entender que esto no es una broma de mal gusto.

Las palabras resuenan en su mente haciendo que sus ojos miren brevemente la mirada fría del nuevo capo de 16 años, el cual en su modo de Ultima Voluntad hace que se estremezca al escuchar la voz de mando y seriedad por parte del una vez calmado y pasivo Dame-Tsuna, sin mas se rompió algo en su interior y sus piernas empezaban a temblarle en señal de temor.

―¿Por qué? –Susurra

―Porque todos me dan la espalda –dijo con incredulidad, haciendo que todos despegaran la mirada en señal de vergüenza, no pueden seguir mirando a la Castaña, la cual una vez les saco una sonrisa por sus locuras y su carisma natural.

―Tsuna-san me dijiste que también era parte de la Familia, ¿cuál es la razón por la que quieres que Haru deserte de la Familia Tsuna-san? –pregunta suavemente, mientras gotas de lagrimas caen al suelo, llamando la atención de un Lambo de 7 años el cual quiere correr y abrazar a su hermana, pero es retenido por un Ryouhei el cual solo tiene la mirada gacha, evitando ver las lagrimas de la amiga de Kyoko como suele llamarla.

―Entiéndelo es lo mejor Haru, yo estaré cuidando a Kyoko-chan, no quiero que te metas en el camino, eres solo una carga y me arias perder la perspectiva de lo que quiero –dijo cruelmente el decimo capo, dando la espalda a una desdichada chica, la cual solo mantiene sus manos en el pecho en señal de dolor.

―Eso es muy cruel Tsuna-san –dijo en un sollozo contenido, no viendo como Mukuro la mira entre triste y aburrido por la perfecta actuación de su líder, en verdad si no fuera porque es necesario esto, iría a limpiar las lagrimas de la amiga de su dulce Chrome como el caballero que es pero bueno es necesario ser renuente, se dice mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

―Si es porque Haru es débil, me haré más fuerte y peleare para que no me tengan que proteger nunca más, si es necesario convertirme en una Hitman lo haré, con tal de ayudar a la Familia –dijo seriamente mientras su bello rostro corrían las lagrimas de desesperación, dándole un toque dramático a su resolución, mientras su larga cabellera se desparramaba por sus hombros haciendo que se vea muy hermosa a los ojos de los guardianes, los cuales están sorprendidos por lo que ven y oyen.

Además de eso la forma en que mira y el aspecto que tiene al decir esas palabras confirma el pensamiento de las guardianes mayores los cuales son que ciertamente los años han ayudado a que su belleza creciera.

Rápidamente el desconcierto de escuchar esas palabras por parte de Haru, pasa a un segundo plano para el capo Vongola, reafirmando su resolución de sacar a su amiga de la Familia.

―No lo entiendes, si haces eso solo te conviertes en una carga aun mas grande, es por eso que no te queremos en la Familia –dijo con su tono de mando sin mirarla, mientras su cabello cubrió sus ojos haciendo que su expresión sea irreconocible para la mayoría de sus guardianes, a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro los cuales saben la verdad de tras de esas palabras, los demás solo miran a una cabizbaja Haru.

Yamamoto sabe que esto es duro para Tsuna pero el también apoya su deseo, con tal de protegerla.

―Por que, por que no me dan una oportunidad, ¡Díganme que es lo que he hecho, se supone que somos familia! –Grita desesperada

―Díganme que es lo que he hecho para que me odien de esta manera, si es algo que pueda enmendar solo díganmelo por favor.

―Haru-nee, no llores mas por favor -dijo suavemente Lambo saliendo del agarre de Ryouhei para acercarse a su querida hermana, pero es rápidamente interceptado por un serio Yamamoto, el cual solo mira a un lado para no ver a su amiga en ese estado tan lamentable.

―Dios si esto es una pesadilla por favor despiértame, no quiero vivir esto –dijo haciendo que Gokudera se acercara a ella llamando la atención de los demás Guardianes y Tsuna el cual se volta al ver lo que su mano derecha hará, todos quedan en espera de lo que va ha hacer.

Haru ni se inmuto a su acercamiento, solo se queda mirando el suelo como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

―Mujer estúpida, entiéndelo solo eres una carga no te queremos es mejor que renuncies a el amor que le tienes a Juundaime, entiéndelo, el solo ama a Sasagawa –dijo mordazmente haciendo que Haru amplié la vista en señal de sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso, y a su vez Tsuna se sonrojara al escuchar la aclaración de su amigo y mano derecha, haciendo que de inmediato su modo Híper se apagara.

Haru al escuchar esas palabras muy en el fondo le dolió, pero ella ya lo sabía, ella sabe los sentimientos no correspondidos por parte de su Amigo e Ídolo, pero también sabe que ella no solo quiere estar en la Vongola para luchar por un amor no correspondido, ella solo quiere estar para sus amigos y apoyarlos en su meta de hacer que la Mafia sea cambiada para bien, es por esa razón que ella quiere estar con ellos, para cuidar y mimarlos pero también para ayudar en ese gran cambio para el mundo Subterráneo.

Cuando escucha las palabras de Gokudera ella levanta su mirada con determinación y resolución renovada, haciendo que los presentes la miren interesados.

Luego inesperadamente cambia a una mirada calma y suave, haciendo sacar un sonrojo al Guardián de la Tormenta al estar más cerca de la chica.

―Pero que dices Gokudera-san, Haru ya no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por Tsuna-san –dijo suavemente, Haciendo que el mencionado y el peli plata como los demás la miraran con sorpresa y una incredulidad en sus miradas al escuchar eso de la que siempre declaraba que sería la esposa del Decimo Vongola.

Gokudera al escucharla le entro mucha rabia, el sabe que ella ama mucho a su Jefe y amigo, le molesta que trate de mentirle pero lo que mas le molesta es que le dé falsas esperanzas.

―Deja de decir mentiras quieres, eso no ayudara a la decisión que ya está tomada –dijo acaloradamente no creyendo lo que escucha, sin saber por qué la jala para encararla y mirar si en sus ojos se puede ver la mentira que él se imagina vera.

Haru solo sonríe suavemente, mientras mira a los ojos de Gokudera el cual solo se aleja para que no vea el potente sonrojo que le volvió a provocar al mirar esos grandes ojos de color chocolate y ese rostro tan pasivo y suave, sin mentira pero con un leve malestar que le hizo estremecer, él sabe, ella ya renuncio al amor por el Joven Vongola, pero aun hay algo de ese amor, muy en el fondo, el lo pudo virar solo por un breve momento.

Haru al ver que su amigo y a la vez enemigo se aleja, decide cambiar de tema, y evitar la breve incomodidad que surgió en su ser.

―Solo les pido…solo denme una oportunidad, díganme cual es la razón por la que quieren que me vaya, si al escucharla no estoy de acuerdo con ella denme la oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte, pero si es algo que perjudique a la Familia y esté relacionado con migo con mucho gusto me alejare sin dejar rastro de mi paradero –dijo seriamente mirando a Tsuana el cual se sorprende al ver la mirada de determinación de Haru, es casi tan transparente a la que el usa cuando decide algo importante.

―Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar de ti Haru-chan –dijo Reborn el cual aparece de la nada, sacando un grito de protesta por el nuevo capo, el pequeño que se le ve que este en sus 7 años, solo esta sonriendo misteriosamente bajo su sombrero.

―Reborn, así que si estabas aquí –dijo un serio Tsuna el cual ya se recupero de la repentina aparición del ex-Arcovaleno, luego le manda una penetrante mirada a Haru.

Reborn pasó a todos como si nada y se ubico al frente de Haru la cual pasa su mirada de Tsuna al niño mafioso.

―Me alegra de ver que esta determinada en esto Haru-chan, aunque no entiendas lo grande de la situación –dijo dándole una mirada de interés a la adolecente, la cual solo agacha la cabeza en sumisión, al escuchar la chistosa voz del niño, pero el cual respeta por todo lo acontecido en el pasado.

―Yo solo quiero saber, porque me quieren hecha de la Vongola, solo eso es lo que quiero saber –dijo, haciendo que un muy molesto Hibari se acerque, a una sumisa Haru la cual ni cuenta se da de la presencia de la Alondra.

―Akambo, La decisión ha sido tomada, lo mejor es que le borren la memoria para que olvide todo lo relacionado con la mafia. –dijo haciendo que Haru se estremezca por la súbita realidad de las palabras, ella en verdad no quiere perder los valiosos recuerdos de sus únicos amigos y Familia, y sin más mira retadoramente a Hibari.

―No quiero…

―Que has dicho, Herbívora –pregunta fríamente.

―No quiero, no quiero perder los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ustedes –dijo mirando determinada a Hibari, el cual solo afilo la mirada al escuchar el reto de la mujer ruidosa.

―Reborn-chan dime, en verdad que es lo que pasa, porque la súbita decisión de que olvide todo y me aleje –dijo Haru con lo último de su aliento, el cual ya era escaso al escuchar que la harán olvidar todo en cualquier momento.

Reborn solo agacha la mirada en señal de pensar, la verdad es que él anteriormente escucho la resolución de Haru en su mente y en verdad es un desperdicio el hacer esto, pero él al igual que todos los Ex-Arcovaleno, piensa que es lo mejor para la Vongola…

―Solo te diré que si eres una civil en el mundo de la mafia esas personas que causan peleas en Vongola perderán interés en la Familia y en ti y además debemos de prevenir que no despierten en ti lo que causaría un caos, eso es lo único que puedo decirte además yo solo vengo a administrarte el suero y despedirme de ti Haru-chan –dijo con un tono de voz plano, evitando que Tsuna lo mirase, el pidió personalmente que le dejasen solo a él el borrar las memorias de su amiga, rápidamente prepara a Leo con una bala y apunta a una muy confundida Haru.

Haru al escuchar lo que dijo el Ex-Arcovaleno, solo una palabra resuena en su mente que rayos pasa…nada tenía sentido para esto ¿despertar? ¿Caos? Que rayos pasa desu…

Cierra los ojos y calma el caos en su mente, luego al abrirlos supo que si es para que su familia no tuviese que pelear entonces, entonces ella, aceptaría, si ella aceptara el olvidarlo todo, sus alegrías y tristezas, sus días de diversión y miedos.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire decidió expresar lo que siente y mostrar sumisión, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo siente miedo y terror en su ser, ya que en el último momento se dio cuenta que muy en el fondo en verdad quiere que esto solo sea un sueño uno muy cruel.

―Haru no entiende, Reborn-chan –logra susurrar, vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras nuevas lagrimas caen.

―Pero si es para que la familia no esté en problemas Haru aceptara, porque ella en verdad ama a la Familia –dijo suavemente, haciendo que el Ex- Arcovaleno le mirase con admiración y alegría de saber que ella en verdad hubiese sido la candidata perfecta para ser la esposa de Dame-Tsuna, además de eso él sabe que no entendería lo que le ha dicho, pero es mejor para ella y para la Familia, es bueno ella aceptara lo que sea, con tal de ayudar directa o indirectamente a la Vongola.

―Te admiro por eso Haru-chan, es por eso que el día en que te conocí, supe eras la indicada para la Familia –dijo, haciendo que los presentes mirasen con la boca abierta al niño, mientras por su infantil rostro caen lagrimas, aun así mantiene los ojos fríos y calculadores, ojos que no se puede reconocer lo que siente al ser el acecino número uno en el submundo.

―"Reborn, tú en verdad lo lamentas" –pensó Tsuna sorprendido de ver una nueva faceta de su tutor, al ver a su tutor con esas lagrimas en el rostro le causo un escalofrió y su Híper intuición le decía que esto está mal.

Haru al ver el rostro de Reborn, se le contrajo el pecho, y supo de inmediato que en verdad lo que su amada Familia está haciendo es por el bien de ella. Respiro hondamente y miro fijamente a la Alondra el cual la mira inquisitivamente.

―Por favor… Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-san, Rokudo-san, Lambo-chan, por favor, protéjanse de todo chicos, no dejen que los maten, coman bien y procuren no trabajar hasta quedar exhaustos, aunque Haru no pueda verlos desde ahora espero que logren el objetivo de cambiar a la Mafia, pero sé que les tomara mucho esfuerzo y sangre para ese objetivo, pero también sé muy en el fondo que lo lograrán, porque ustedes son la Decima generación Vongola –dijo sonriendo suavemente, haciendo que la mayoría la mirasen sin comprender sus palabras y sorprendidos.

Ella aun está tratando de darles aliento después de todo lo que le están haciendo, al final de todo ella es como una madre que aconseja a su hijo cuando este se va de viaje, eso saco una sonrisa de todos y a su vez sentirse culpables del plan inicial de hacer que ella los odie para que ella misma se aleje y fuese más fácil el hacer que olvide.

Tsuna se queda mirándola sin creer, que después de la forma en que le hablo ella siga tratándolo como un ¿hermano? Como alguien importante, como un amigo, sintió su pecho una opresión dolorosa, pero aun así decidió callar.

Reborn sonríe lánguidamente, sabiendo que este será la última vez que verán esa sonrisa.

―Y también como se que esta quizás será la última vez que nos veamos, Hibari-san –el mencionado la mira al escuchar su nombre.

―Siempre quise decirte que –hizo una pausa llamando la atención de todos al saber que ella tiene algo que decirle a la Alondra -Si no quitas esa cara de agrio y amargado jamás conseguirás novia, sonríe mas desu~ –dijo sonriendo plácidamente al ver la mirada molesta que causo en la Alondra, haciendo que en el fondo tiemble de emoción al fin de decirle lo que piensa de él.

Todos se quedaron mirando desconcertados al escuchar lo que Haru le dijo al Guardián de la Nube, que rayos ella en verdad quiere morir, pensaron todos al ver el aura oscura por parte de Hibari.

Haru al ver que relajo el ambiente, sonríe brillantemente dando una breve mirada a todos, los cuales le miran inquisitivamente.

―Ya puedes disparar Reborn-chan, Gracias por permitírmele a Haru despedirme desu~ –dijo sonriendo suavemente al niño.

―Sayonara, Mina-san –dijo, mientras mira fijamente a Reborn el cual agacha la mirada quedando sombreada e ilegible.

―Sayonara Haru-chan –dijo Reborn, mientras aprieta el gatillo.

Solo se escucha el ruido de un disparo por todo el Gimnasio, sorprendiendo de la súbita acción de Reborn.

Cuando trataron de interceptar el cuerpo de Haru quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el que la atrapo fue la Alondra, al ser el que estaba más cerca de la chica, la mirada que le lanzo a la castaña es una de molestia, frustración y aburrimiento, pero también algo irreconocible paso por su mirada, lo cual fue muy rápido para ver.

―Tsk, tenias que ser tu el que nunca aparece en la Familia, el que la coja –dijo molesto Gukudera, dándole una mirada molesta a la Alondra, el cual le devuelve el favor.

―Hump

―Gracias Hibari-san, yo la cargo hasta su casa –dijo Tsuna el cual se acerca a su Guardián de la Nube.

―No hace falta Tsunayoshi-kun –dijo una voz chistosa, el cual alerto a los chicos. ―Yo la cargo –dijo un chico de apariencia punk el cual tiene el cabello blanco y mirada lila.

―Byakuran

―Que hace aquí, no deberías de esta en Italia con Uni –pregunta con interés, al verlo en Japón.

―Sip, eso es verdad Tsunayoshi-kun pero, vine a despedirme de mi amiga –dijo dándole una mirada a la inconsciente Haru. ―Pero parece que llegue tarde –dijo en un susurro.

―Ya veo –dijo Tsuna, sin mirar al ex líder de Millefiore.

―Juundaime, el sabia que le borrarían la memoria a la mujer idiota –dijo incrédulo Gokudera, haciendo que Byakuran le mirase divertido.

―Pues claro, no sabes que fue Uni-chan la que dio a conocer lo que pasaría, si ella se queda en el Mundo de la Mafia –dijo burla mente mientras sonríe sin mirar la expresión de fastidio del Guardián de la Tormenta.

―Antes de que te vayas Reborn-kun, dime qué tipo de bala le lanzaste a Haru-chan –pregunta seriamente el poseedor del anillo Mare.

El mencionado detuvo su caminata del circulo de jóvenes, su silencio incomodo a muchos y mas al que acaba de llegar al sentir que algo no estaba bien.

―Es una bala especial, que modifica sus recuerdos, y también su personalidad –dijo dando la espalda a una mirada seria de Tsuna y Byakuran.

―Reborn, eso quiere decir que su personalidad cambiara –dijo incrédulo Tsuna y a la vez un poco molesto pero lo supo contener para luego pensar que es lo que pasara.

―Ya veo –dijo Byakuran mientras se acerca hasta donde Hibari carga a Haru.

―Es una lástima, ojala y aun te gusten los dulces –dijo mientras levanta la mano derecha la cual quiere hacer llegar hasta el rostro de la dormida Haru, aunque esta nunca llega pues Hibari no se lo permite.

―Yo llevare a la Herbívora hasta su casa –dijo, sin importarle las miradas que todos le lanzaron a la Alondra, tomando firmemente en brazos a la inconsciente Haru retirándose del lugar.

―Te la encargo Hibari –dijo Reborn mientras se iba del Gimnasio, tomando otra dirección que el de la Alondra. Siendo seguido por un muy cerio Tsuna, y un sonriente Byakuran, el cual solo mira de reojo a los desconcertados Guardianes.

―Chicos, me pregunto cómo se sentirán las demás chicas cuando sepan que una de sus amigas perdió la memoria y de paso la forma en cómo era su personalidad, no puedo esperar al ver sus reacciones, ¿Sera divertido? –comento maliciosamente, mientras caminaba con sus brazos cruzados en su cabeza y sonriendo al ver que ninguno de ellos le respondió, pero borra rápidamente la sonrisa para mantener una apariencia seria y pensante.

Los demás guardianes se quedaron en blanco al escuchar lo dicho por Byakuran.

―Entonces Haru, ¿cambiara de personalidad? –pregunta Yamamoto sin entender cómo es que eso pasara.

―Y ahora como se lo digo a Kyoko –dijo desesperado el Guardián del Sol, haciendo poses dramáticas y depresivas al imaginarse las mil y una formas de como su linda hermanita reaccionaria.

―Haru-nee ya no se acordara de Lambo-sama –dijo por lo bajito Lambo mientras gruesas lagrimas corren por su cara ―Debo resistir…Waa…Lambo -sama no quiere que Haru se olvide de él.

―Ma, ma, cálmate Lambo –trata de conciliar Yamamoto.

―Que hacemos, que le diremos a las chicas ¡AL EXTREMO! –pregunta Ryouhei.

―Quien sabe, de lo que estoy seguro es que no seré yo, no quiero hacer llorar a mi linda Nagui –dijo Mukuro seriamente, mientras empieza a dirigirse a la dirección que tomo el Capo y Ex Arcovaleno.

―Yo tampoco me quedare con la duda de saber que es lo que le pasara de ahora en adelante a la mujer idiota –dijo por lo bajo Gokudera el cual empieza a correr en dirección de su Jefe, siendo seguido por los demás guardianes, dejando vacío el Gimnasio.

* * *

Se que quedo raro pero créanme cuando les digo es parte de la trama U.U ¿Review?

Ptt: Este Fic a sido re-editado el día 31 de Octubre del 2012 a las 11:00 pm pro que tiene muchos errores Ortográficos, ademas de que me falto explicar unas cositas que me faltaban, bueno no siendo mas, espero no moleste a mis lectoras, les aviso que Gracias a cinco comentarios leídos hoy, seguiré con el capitulo 2 para el domingo en la noche publicarlo, Gracias a ustedes seguire con este Fic *Felicidades acaban de ganarse un reconocimiento de mi parte, y de paso el pedir sus opiniones exclusivas* :D...Gracias chic s.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**Nota: **Chicas me disculpo quería que el Fic fuese mas largo pero como no puedo publicar el capitulo el domingo así que con lo cumplida que soy * notes el sarcasmo en la palabra cumplida* decidí subirlo el día de hoy, bueno mas bien madrugada, como que le he cogido la manía de publicar este fic en la madrugada XD, pero como ustedes quieren la historia decidí ser fiel a mi promesa y publicar siempre y cando ustedes comenten, chicas quiero su opinión de este capitulo, la verdad es el 70 % de lo que quería escribir pero como no tendré tiempo el fin de semana, me gustaría que dejaran una opinión mas detallada de lo que les gusto o disgusto, ok.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantenerlos en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: Mike-cha7, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, estrella-luna-1998, gloriythaa99, Suno Andrew y Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Por ser las primeras en darle una oportunidad a este Fic.**

* * *

―Pronto comenzara la persecución de las llamas ―dijo una sombra misteriosa, viendo como los Jóvenes Vongola salen del Gimnasio.

―Aun no es la hora para ella, esto solo ha retrasado lo inevitable, lo mejor es que te proteja personalmente Haru ―susurro la sombra desapareciendo del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

El grupo de Guardianes corren hasta ver a su líder y el niño mafioso.

―¡Juundaime! ―grita Gokudera al ver a su querido e idolatrado Jefe ―por favor Juundaime, díganos que es lo que pasara con la mujer idiota ―dijo agitado llegando hasta el patio del Instituto, donde Tsuna, Byakuran Y Reborn los estaba esperando con miradas serias y confundidas.

―Bien ya todos estamos reunidos ―dijo Reborn el cual solo mantiene la mirada gacha, mientras los demás miembros llegaban.

―Reborn-san que es lo que falta para aclararnos lo que paso en el Gimnasio, porque la mujer idiota perderá su personalidad, se supone que ello solo debe olvidar a la Vongola para protegerla de asaltos y secuestros, pero cuando menciono que habrá coas y ella será la causante, no entendí nada, a que se refiere no entiendo que tiene que ver con que ella es un peligro ―demando saber, frustrado y serio.

―Kufufuf~ pensé que ya lo sabían, eres un terrible Líder Sawada ―menciono Mukuro, manteniendo una postura seria y refinada, con los ojos cerrados en espera de la diatriba por parte del Guardián de la Tormenta el cual solo le manda una mirada de muerte.

―La verdad, es que como ustedes quiero respuestas, solo sé que no tengo la menor idea de por qué ella causara Caos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que debemos de alejarla por su bien el de Vongola, y el futuro de todos. ―dijo sin mirar a sus compañeros, los cuales tiene la mirada sorprendida, irritadas y pensantes.

Byakuran al ver que todos se quedaron callados decide intervenir.

―Bueno yo estoy aquí porque Uní-chan me pidió que les dijera…que por nada del mundo tengamos contacto con Haru, ella luego de que pierda los recuerdos de todos nosotros no puede vernos ―Todos miraron a Byakuran como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza ―Bueno pero no me miren así que lo que dogo es la pura verdad…aunque no sé porque no nos pude ver ―dijo cantarín mientras formaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

―Como saben hay un grupo en particular que la busca aunque ni idea de quien sea dicho grupo, se ha decidido por parte de la Familia Giglio Nero y Millefiore que se mantenga a Haru Miura alejada de toda Familia del bajo Mundo, Ya que somos parte de la Mafia, el grupo que esta en busca de ella saben que esta relacionada con la Mafia y les será más fácil el encontrarla si saben que tiene conexión con cualquiera de nosotros, es por eso que ellos….

―¿Quiénes son esas personas que buscan a Haru? ―pregunta Yamamoto interrumpiendo la explicación de Byakuran, haciendo que todos los miren con sorpresa, ya que la forma en cómo hablo es de una seriedad la cual solo es habitual en peleas, haciendo que Tsuna y Gokudera lo mirase con seriedad a su vez al ver que su compañero ya al fin está tomando con más seriedad en el asunto de la Mafia.

―Bien como venía diciendo, ese grupo los cuales quieren a Haru, son muy peligrosos pero no sabemos nada más de ellos, al menos que hablemos con Vindice pero al ellos estar ocupados protegiendo el Tri-Ni-Sete dudo que os aporte información, ósea que no sabemos cómo son ―dijo Byakuran sacando de sus pensamientos.

―Entonces ¿no tenemos nada de información del enemigo? ―Pregunta con incredulidad Mukuro, el cual estaba callado escuchando la conversación, mientras pensaba una forma de intervenir en el asunto e influir sus fuentes de búsqueda.

―Lamentablemente eso es verdad, sabemos que van tras Haru por la visión de Uní, pero no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, al menos que Uní tenga una visión de ello como hace tres meses… ―dijo Reborn.

―Lo único que queda es esperar, y rezar para que el sacrificar las memorias de Haru no haya sido en vano ―dijo Reborn sin mirar a los jóvenes.

―Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer para que Haru no sufra o se confunda es cumplir con lo que ha predicho Uní… La verdad, se supone que lo que estamos haciendo es para proteger a Haru de peligros en la Mafia, pero la única verdad detrás de esto es el mantener a la Mafia alejada de lo que habita… ―Comento haciendo que todos queden fríos al escuchar las últimas palabras del Ex Arcovaleno.

―¡Pero Haru es una no combatiente!, ella no…

―Lo sabemos, por eso es que no entendemos la visión de Uní, es muy extraña y es por eso que desde ahora mantendremos un ojo en Haru, mientras ustedes entrenan y se mantienen en su régimen de estudio yo mantendré un ojo en ella, para prevenir accidentes ―dijo Reborn, sin mirar a nadie, dando la espalda al grupo.

―Y como ha dicho Byakuran, de ahora en adelante y mientras nos reformamos para irnos a Italia debemos, no, ustedes deben de evitar el encontrarse con Haru entendido ―dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de una Peli Castaña.

―He quedado confundido ¡AL EXTREMO! ―dijo Ryouhei, mientras se rasca la cabeza en señal de confusión, mientras Lambo esta pasmado en el suelo como si fuese una estatua de piedra.

―¿Esta bien que nos alejemos de esa forma de Haru? ―pregunta Yamamoto, mientras mira el cielo con nostalgia.

―Haru-nee, no recordara a Lambo-sama, y si Haru-nee no recuerda a Lambo-sama no me llevara a comer más dulces con ella, ni jugara con migo, ni me mimara ni amara… ―dijo Lambo, en un susurro tétrico llamando la atención de Gokudera y Tsuna el cual miran a Lambo un poco triste por lo que dice.

―Y si eso pasa… Lambo-sama snif…Lambo-sama…¡Buuaaa!…No quiero que me olvide ―chillo mientras sale disparado a sabrá donde, ya que corre como si la vida dependiera de ello mientras una cascada de lagrimas corre por su infantil rostro.

―¡Lambo! ―exclama Tsuna al ver al pequeño triste y confundido.

―Déjelo Juundaime, es mejor que este solo ―dijo Gokudera sombríamente mientras saca un cigarro y lo fuma mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos.

―Gokudera ―susurra Tsuna al ver la mirada ida de su Guardián.

―"En verdad esto es lo correcto, Reborn…ya no hay vuelta para esto ¿verdad?" ―pensó mientras empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque, pero es detenido por una exclamación estruendosa por parte del Guardián del Sol.

―¿Cómo se lo diré a Kyoko? Ella se pondrá muy triste de que su amiga la olvide y de paso querrá estar con ella para que la recuerde ¡AL EXTREMO! ―dijo confundido y muy nervioso, haciendo que la realización llegase a Tsuna al olvidar ese hecho tan importante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras por una calle de Namimori un Joven de 18 años lleva a una durmiente Peli Castaña en sus brazos, sin darle importancia de los susurros evidentes para con su persona.

―Tsk, Herbívoros molestos ―murmura fríamente, evitando escuchar en lo posible los ruidosos comentarios por parte de la muchedumbre, lo cual fue imposible, ya que unos gamberros empezaron a molestarlo.

―Oe, chico déjanos jugar con la chica que duerme en tus brazos, se ve que es fácil, te prometemos que te la devolveremos dentro de un rato ―dijo un tipo con apariencia Punk, no sabiendo en el lio en el que ese hombre y sus compañeros se metieron, conocerán el infierno en persona.

―Herbívoros molestos, los morderé hasta la muerte ―dijo tétricamente, bajando delicadamente a Haru y poniéndola a un lado de la acera, mientras prepara sus Tonfas para su contra ataque, dejando a los hombres en el suelo al filo de la muerte.

Sin importarle más, se dirige hasta donde dejo a la castaña la cual tiene los ojos abiertos pero idos, casi como una muñeca sin vida mirando en su dirección, haciendo que Hibari la mire inquisitivamente y se pregunte si ya olvido todo en su mente.

―Oe, ¿puedes levantarte herbívora? ―pregunta sin interés aparente, al ver que ni se inmuta por la pregunta, molesto se inclina y se acerca para ver mejor, y se lleva con la sorpresa de que esta cierra sus ojos lentamente y su respiración se vuelve pausada como si hubiese caído en un sueño profundo.

―Tsk, que molesto, mejor me muevo más rápido, estos Herbívoros son cada vez más ruidosos ―susurra mientras la sube a su espalda y la acomoda firmemente, mientras pega un brinco apoyándose de los muros de las casas con gran agilidad, casi como un ninja.

―"Y yo que pensé que pesarías mas al verte siempre comer pastel" ―pensó mientras corre por los tejados de las casas mientras evita miradas indiscretas.

Sin querer la cabeza de la peli castaña choca con su cuello haciendo que los labios de esta se pegue en el cuello expuesto del Perfecto, ya antes de subirla a sus hombros decidió ponerle la chaqueta que usualmente usa en los hombros de la peli Castaña, con el fin de prevenir miradas lujuriosas ya que la chica al llevar falda podría hacer que las miradas masculinas viesen lo expuesta que esta, al estar en los hombros de la Alondra. Y él como buen vocero de la disciplina y orden no permitirá ese tipo de desorden en su querida Namimori.

Lástima que al hacerlo no previno que los suaves y rosados labios de la chica tocaran su cuello por el cual pasa una corriente eléctrica, haciendo que su espalda se arquee involuntariamente deteniendo abruptamente su carrera por encima de las casas, sin saber su cuerpo se congela y le saca un breve suspiro, el cual lo sorprende y para rematar de darse cuenta de la sensación en su cuerpo.

Se fija en que su espalda está siendo apretada por unos suaves y redondos pechos, haciendo que involuntariamente sus mejillas se colorearan brevemente al percatarse de su calor en la espalda, ensimismado por unos momentos se percata de su Herbívora acción, el cual lo hace fruncir el seño y afilar la vista.

―Malditas Hormonas ―susurra.

―Ciaous, Hibari

―Akambo

―Pensé que Haru ya estaría en su casa ―dijo, mirando al serio perfecto.

El cual aparta la mirada tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

―Hn

―Como sea, movámonos o llamaremos la atención ―dijo, mientras avanza siendo seguido por el Guardián de la Nube el cual se esta forzando en no sentir esas sensaciones herbívoras, logrando mantener su rostro pasivo.

Llegan a una casa de color claro de dos pisos, Reborn se adelanta y abre la ventana de la habitación de Haru mientras Hibari se acomoda para hacer que Haru entre a su habitación.

―Bien

―"Este es el adiós definitivo Haru-chan, lo siento en verdad" ―piensa el Ex Arcovaleno, mientras mira como la Alondra pone suavemente a Haru en la cama y le quita los zapatos, haciendo que Reborn lo mire como si fuese la cosa más rara del mundo.

―Vaya esto me sorprende y extraña, no pensé que Hibari fuese tan cortes y amable con Haru ―dijo en broma ya que la acción de quitarle los zapatos lo desconcertó un poco.

Haciendo que Hibari lo mire filosamente, en señal de advertencia.

―Dime Hibari, ¿desde cundo te gusta Haru? ―pregunta curioso, no queriendo mencionar lo que escucho de la mente de Hibari.

Hibari al escucharlo lo mira con una interrogante e inquietud tan pasiva, que hace que a Reborn le dé ganas de reír, pero se contiene para prevenir un duelo sin sentido por parte de la Alondra.

―¿De qué hablas Akambo? ―pregunta sin interés, mientras se acerca a la ventana y se recuesta en esta.

―Olvídalo, solo me sorprende que hayas sido tu el que se ofreciese en traerla ―dijo mientras toma el celular de Haru y empieza a digitar y borrar cosas, siendo visto todo por la Alondra que ya se imagina que borrara rastros de los Herbívoros en la habitación.

Reborn se calla mientras empieza a sacar fotos, cartas, regalos que han sido regalados a ella por parte de sus amigos.

―Cuándo las Herbívoras se den cuentas de que las llamadas no llegan a la mujer, ¿Qué aras? ―pregunta con leve curiosidad, mientras mira a la dormida Haru.

―Mentirles obviamente, pero también les diré todo a su debido tiempo ―dijo mientras termina de sacar todo lo que une a Haru con los Vongolas.

―Hn ―murmuro sin interés mientras mira a Haru fijamente, la cual empieza a fruncir el seño como si algo le molestara.

Reborn al darse cuenta de eso, decide intervenir.

―Byakuran nos dio información conforme la situación de Haru, y Hibari…desde ahora nadie ni nada puede acercarse a Haru, solo mantendremos un ojo en ella por ahora, sin que ella se de cuenta de nuestra presencia ―dijo firmemente, llamando la atención de Hibari.

―No me interesa lo que digas y no me ordenes Akambo, yo hago lo que quiera ―dijo mordazmente, saliendo de la habitación por la ventana, dejando solo al niño, el cual solo mira la ventana con seriedad.

―"Espero que no te conviertas en un problema Hibari, maldición Haru en que momento te apegaste tanto en los Guardianes, para que ellos desarrollen tanta empatía en ti" ―pensó mientras se forma una pequeña sonrisa en el labio del menor, mientras tomaba todo de la habitación y salía al igual que Hibari hizo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru abrió los ojos lentamente, y espero a que su vista se enfocara únicamente en el techo de su recamara.

Se levanto suavemente ya que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y sin más miro fijamente la ventana de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que ya era entrada la tarde y el cielo estaba por oscurecer, los matices de purpura y rosado se notaban en la lejanía mientras que el sol eclipsara en el horizonte, dando una imagen muy hermosa, la cual la invito a mirar pero no sin antes hacerse una pregunta.

―Qué raro, siento que olvide algo ―susurro mientras su flequillo cubría la expresión de sus ojos, dándole un aire sombrío y a la vez ilegible.

Luego de lo que pareció horas decide levantarse de la cama lentamente, y se posa en la ventana de su habitación para mirar el paisaje que su ventana le permite vislumbrar, luego posa su mirada Chocolatata en los transeúntes los cuales pasan con sus preocupaciones, calmas e inquietudes tatuadas en sus rostros.

Haru mira pasivamente a las personas sin mostrar un atisbo de emoción, pero aun así su mirada se posa en las personas como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, se percata de un chico de cabellera plateada y ramera de color roja que la mira fijamente, ella solo le da una mirada sin interés y sin mas se da la vuelta.

―Me pregunto si papa ya llego del trabajo ―dijo olvidando su pensamiento inicial, mientras se dirige a la cocina de su casa, sin mas y sin prestar atención en lo vacía que suena su tono de voz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gokudera no aguanto más, la desesperación de saber cómo es la Haru de ahora lo consumía lentamente, y fue cuestión de 4 horas después de que vio a Reborn siguiendo a Hibari y despedirse de sus compañeros muy a su modo, en que su mente estallo, sin más decidió dirigirse hasta la casa de la peli castaña sin decirle nada a los demás, ya que como está prohibido estar cerca de ella y esas cosas que en si lo confundía en gran medida y eso es lo que lo cabreaba de gran manera, pero en fin no le dio más importa a la hora de llegar hasta el barrio de la mujer estúpida como siempre se refiere a ella.

Al llegar decide recostarse a un lado de los muros de la calle montando guardia y se queda mirando fijamente la ventana de la habitación de la adolecente, esperando a que por suerte está ya este despierta y se le dé por mirar por la ventana.

Y Bendita sea su suerte, solo fue cuestión de unos seis minutos y ella se recargo mirando el atardecer, al verla con el cabello desarreglado y su mirada ida y fría lo dejo estático, no puede creer que su rostro ya no muestre esas características muecas únicas de ella, quedo simplemente sin habla al ver desde esa distancia el cambio que tuvo, la que una vez se auto proclamo la futura esposa de su Jefe, ya no se veía como antes el aura que la rodea era como ver a una persona que conoces pero actuando, porque no da crédito a lo que sus ojos le muestra, el ver la mirada que se posa en la suya siente que se le seca la garganta, solo con verla su mirada se siente engañada, al ver una seriedad casi inimaginable en el bello rostro de Miura Haru.

Pero como vino se fue como si jamás lo hubiese visto y sin importarle, esa acción por parte de su enemiga jurada, le hizo sentirse triste e impotente, sin saber por qué algo en su pecho presionaba fuertemente.

―Juundaime, esto que hemos hecho ¿en verdad es lo correcto? ―pregunta al aire mientras se gira en dirección a su apartamento, con la mirada cargada de afligido.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de un amante del Beisbol, el cual se mantiene oculto de su compañero y al igual que al peli plata vio y sintió el cambio por parte de su amiga y sin saber el también sintió una parte de su ser roto y dolido.

―Esa es la misma pregunta que me estoy haciendo Gokudera ―dijo mientras posa su mirada a las primeras estrellas de la noche, sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida a cometido el peor error de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un peli castaño, camina con desdén por una acera mientras que el sol se posa en su espalda y hace que su figura se vea alargada, dándole un aire de misterio y melancolía en su persona.

Sin más llega hasta una puerta y entra mientras fuerza una mirada calmada y sonriente para no preocupar a los demás habitantes.

―¡Ya llegue! ―exclama, mientras entra y se quita los zapatos.

―Bienvenido a casa Tsu-kun ―dijo la madre de Tsuna, dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida como usualmente suele hacer para con su adorado hijo.

Tsuana al ver a su madre con la cuchara en mano y una expresión preocupada pero feliz en su rostro al escuchar las pelea de I-Pin y Lambo le saco una sonrisa suave, sin saber porque pero al verla con delantal y una sonrisa de bienvenida su mente le jugo la mala pasada de ver por un breve momento a una imperativa y ruidosa chica de ojos y cabellos color chocolate.

Sin muchos ánimos alejo la imagen y subió a la habitación la cual por sorpresa estaba sola.

―Me pregunto donde esta Reborn ―dijo despectivamente mientras se sienta en su cama y mira el marco de la ventana, sin querer sus ojos se posa en el cuadro de una fotografía donde toda la Familia esta, al ver la imagen y la cara que pone Haru en esa foto le saca una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la situación de ese momento.

―En verdad esos días ya no volverán ―dijo con desdén ―Como me hubiese gustado no haberme enterado de lo que pasaría con todo hace unos meses ―susurro para sí mismo ―Quizás no todo se complicaría como lo será en unos días cuando se den cuenta de la situación.

―Tienes Razón Dame-Tsuna ―dijo, Reborn entrando en la habitación por medio de la ventana ―Pero este es el precio que debemos pagar por cambiar el curso del futuro, las peleas que has tenido hasta ahora son el pago de cambiar muchos mundos y esto solo es la punta del iceberg ―dijo Reborn, mientras jala una pesada bolsa en la mitad de la recamara del Vongola.

Tsuna solo mira a Reborn con seriedad, y luego posa la mirada castaña con tonos ambarinos en la imagen de la que una vez fue su Familia completa, ya que hasta el día de hoy puede decir que lo estaba, solo que ha perdido a una amiga.

―Yo creo que más bien la hemos sacrificado, no pedido ―dijo Reborn, mientras se acerca hasta donde Tsuna esta mirando la foto.

―Te arrepientes ¿verdad? ―pregunta, en un susurro, mientras agacha la cabeza y su fleco le cubre el rostro.

―Si

La forma en cómo afirmo solo hizo que Tsuna se frustrara mas, el lo sabia y aun así decidió hacerlo.

―Lo supuse, esto fue muy acelerado, pero sé que Uní esta en lo correcto, aunque siento que es el mayor error del mundo, es una forma de protegerla y protegernos…pero aun así siento que esto no basta, ¿qué pasa si ellos se la llevan de nuestro lado? ―dijo sin titubear, mirando la espalda de Reborn, el cual solo menea la cabeza en negación.

―Quien sabe, pero si eso llega a pasar nada bueno puede suceder –dijo, mientras mira fijamente la grande bolsa en el suelo y se retira en dirección a la cocina sin decir mas a su pupilo.

Tsuna al ver la bolsa en el suelo le pico la curiosidad y decide ver lo que hay en el interior, para solo encontrar un montonón de cosas de chica y no cualquier chica, sino de Haru Miura.

―Porque,…porque ni esto puedes conservar ―dijo mientras mira la misma fotografía que el minutos atrás miraba, y sin saber una lagrima traicionera cae en la foto, empapando la imagen de una preocupada Haru el cual grita y tiene una mirada preocupada al ver a Gokudera con dinamitas apuntando a Lambo, mientras Kyoko solo está sorprendida de que Lambo se zafara de sus brazos, mientras su hermano da la espalda con los brazos en alto y Hibari quiere morder a algunos hasta la muerte con sus Tonfas.

―Lo siento ―Susurra mientras se limpia el rostro ―Por no poder protegerte.

* * *

¿Review?...si quieren que esta escritora siga con lo suyo o que se olvide de la historia por unos meses ustedes deciden. ¬¬

Re-editado el dia 03 de Noviembre de 2012, como es que lo logre, bueno mire los lindos comentarios que me dejaron y luego mi mama salio por unas horas y eso es la razón del por que pude editarlo, jejeje me disculpo por la horrografia pero como se me da por escribir en la madrugada se me pasa por alto algunas cosas.

Bueno, ojala y no dejen que esta autora *osea yo deje de escribir animen la con sus comentarios o amenazas* yo las recibo como bendiciones. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación *Los cuales nos dejaron viendo un final muy rebuscado en el manga TT3TT*. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas, habría mas sangre, un poco de echi y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**Nota: **Bien, trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo, pero esta es la dimensión en la que logre llegar hasta el sábado, y como siempre publico ya tarde espero no les moleste, bueno ojala y dejen comentarios y de paso idas que eso es lo que falta, Bien quería dedicar este Capitulo a que la creadora de KHR nos dejo viendo un chispero en el Manga, pero aun con la marca que nos ha dejado al terminar el Manga, seguiremos escribiendo con nuestras ideas y corazones, para llenar ese vació *me paso de cursi pero es lo que siento* Disfruten y lean la advertencia ¬¬.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, ademas de ello habrán personajes de mi creación para mantener el curso de la historia, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantener a los personares originales en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho y mas que todo en Haru. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: Mike-cha7, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, estrella-luna-1998, gloriythaa99, Suno Andrew y Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Kana 12, Yuunieh Skylark, Kizunairo, Saske92, Por seguir leyendo este Fic y ser las chicas nuevas.**

* * *

Tsuna se levanta y limpia su rostro, las preocupaciones que están en su pecho no lo dejan quedarse quieto, sin más pone la foto de donde la saco y Sale de su habitación, en busca de su tutor, hay algunas cosas que aclarar y necesita más que nada respuestas, él ya no es un niño que se le debe de esconder la cosas, es por eso que debe de tomar responsabilidad de todo lo que pasa en su alrededor.

―Reborn ¿Dónde estas? ―pregunta mientras mira a su madre la cual está tratando de separar a Lambo e I-pin de una pelea por una paleta.

Lambo lucha del agarre de su Mamma, y sin más, sale disparado a dirección de la puerta mientras Tsuna presencia ese estado tan peculiar de Lambo ya que siempre le hace caso a su madre.

―¿Qué paso? ―pregunta, mientras su madre da consuelo a I-pin la cual se aferra a la falda de la mayor.

―Tsu-kun, Lambo estaba peleando con I-pin por un dulce que Haru les dio a ellos, no entiendo que es lo que balbuceaba pero lo que entendí es que él no quiere que se coman la paleta ya que es lo único que queda de ella, a que se referirá ―Dijo pensante, haciendo que Tsuna se tense por lo que escucho de su madre, en verdad tiene que hacer algo con Lambo, el de seguro será uno de los que buscaran a Haru y si es así, hay que tomar medidas para prevenir eso.

―No lo sé ―informo nervioso, mientras mira a I-pin la cual solo esta llorando y sin más, la recoge en sus brazos y sale al patio para hacerle unas preguntas y pedir información sobre lo que paso.

―Dime I-pin-chan ¿qué paso?―pregunta mientras la niña empieza a enjuagarse las lagrimas y responder con su tan inusual acento.

―Lambo, es un idiota, dijo que Haru…que Haru ya no se acordaría de nosotros por culpa de todos …no sé porque no quiere que me coma el dulce…pero el dijo…que no se lo comería…si no lo guardaría…ella, ella nos dejo,…Lambo dijo que es lo ultimo que tendremos…por parte de ella ―dijo con voz chillona, mientras nuevas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

―Yo no le creo…pero él y sin más me quito la paleta…y me dijo que soy una tonta y peleamos ―informo mientras mira a un pensante Tsuna el cual tiene la mirada triste y hace que I-pin piense que algo está mal, y hace memoria para decirle a las chicas, lo que cree.

Mientras Tsuna el cual dejo de escuchar lo que dice la niña china, empieza a sentirse el peor hombre de la historia, no tiene la menor idea de cómo consolarla al ver las lagrimas, genial solo puede reprenderse mentalmente diciéndose que las lagrimas de I-pin son por su debilidad y falta de poder para proteger a su familia, si no fuera por ello todo esto no estuviese pasando, mientras esta sumergido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos negativos, no siente el aura molesta de un pequeño y sadico niño y es sacado de sus pensamientos por una patada en su nuca, cortesía de su Tutor.

―Dame-Tsuna, como líder de la Familia no tienes el deber de pensar negativamente, y lo sabes, tienes que ser el pilar de apoyo de todos, nunca debes de dejar que los demás vean tu debilidad, o morirás ―dijo, mientras lo mira fijamente, haciendo que Tsuna asienta serio y un poco frustrado al no ver que esta callendo en desesperación.

―Lo sé, pero esto es difícil ―dijo mientras mira al cielo y sus estrellas con interés y sin mirar a un pensante Reborn, el cual lo mira.

―Tsuna

No responde

―Dame-Tsuna

Nada

―¡Dame-Tsuna! ―Exclama, pateándolo en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga de bruces al suelo, sin moverse.

―Levántate, vamos un momento a el parque del barrio ―dijo mientras le hace señas a I-pin de que le diga a Mama que saldrán por un rato.

Tsuna sin mas se levanta y suspira, en verdad esos golpes ya casi ni duelen, piensa mientras sigue a Reborn, el cual sonríe al escuchar el pensamiento de su Alumno.

―Es bueno saber eso

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, mientras sigue al niño mafioso.

El no responde solo camina serio y pensativo.

Caminan en silencio, mientras llegan al parque del barrio, y sin mas Tsuna se sienta en los columpios, mientras Reborn está encima de una resbaladiza mirando la luna blanca.

―Esta tarde me di cuenta de unas cosas con los miembros de la Familia ― dijo mientras se sienta en forma de Indio, y cierra los ojos con cansancio.

―¿Que descubriste? ―pregunta interesado, mientras empieza a columpiarse.

―Hibari no seguirá el pedido de no ver a Haru, le informe de que es lo mejor para la familia, pero aun así siento que no le importo lo que le dije ―dijo, haciendo que Tsuna se detuviera en el balanceo, dándole una mirada escandalizada.

―¿Por qué? Tengo entendido de que ellos no son amigos y ni se hablan hasta el día de hoy ―dijo, mientras espera la respuesta por parte de Reborn.

―Se supone

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―Pregunta, con asombro en la respuesta, evitando la leve molestia en su cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de su tutor.

―Bueno, cuando terminamos de más o menos informar a los demás sobre lo que pasa con Haru, decidí ir a sacar toda información que la una a ella con la Vongola y los demás, y de paso decirle a Hibari la noticia, como ya debes de haber visto el contenido de la bolsa no debo de nombrar los artículos ¿verdad? ―dijo, haciendo que Tsuna mueva la mirada lejos del Ex Arcovaleno, confirmando la verdad sobre lo que pensó al dejar la bolsa en la habitación, su alumno se siente arrepentido.

―Bien, los intercepte a unas calles de la casa de ella, Haru estaba siendo llevada en la espalda de Hibari ―hizo una pausa recordando la escena un tanto desconcertante en su momento ― Cuando llegue le pregunta por qué no habían llegado todavía, la respuesta como siempre fue nula, decidí ir con él y cuando llegamos la forma como la descargo y la miro, me dio la leve impresión de que a él le importa lo que hicimos, solo que no lo demuestra ―informo omitiendo algunas cosas.

Tsuna al escuchar las palabras de Reborn, solo lo dejo frío, y con un leve escozor en el pecho, eso no puede ser nada bueno.

―"A Hibari, le importa Haru" ―pensó, mientras mira fijamente a Reborn.

―Quien sabe

Tsuna al escuchar a Reborn se da cuenta de que le esta ocultando algo, pero prefirió omitir la pregunta, no sabe porque pero el saber la respuesta le molesta y mucho.

―Bien, como decía, luego salí para persuadirlo, ya que no vi el deseo de cumplir la orden por parte de él ― hizo una pausa ―Cuando lo seguí, vi a Gokudera y Yamamoto, los salude aunque me dio mala espina sus miradas, pero aun así decidí en seguir a Hibari, pero resulto en nada, solo descubrí el por que de querer ayudarla en el Gimnasio, nada mas ―dijo, mientras oculta su mirada bajo su sombrero fedora, y recuerda el asunto.

**Flash Back**

―Oe, Hibari, espera ―dijo persiguiendo a un muy mosqueado Hibari que por primera vez no es él el que persigue al niño.

―Akambo, no me molestes quiero estar solo, el día de hoy ya me he mezclado demasiado con los Herbívoros ―comento, mientras llega hasta su amada Escuela Namimori-chuu y suben hasta la azotea.

―Dime, te mantendrás alejado de ella, o serás un problema para lo que se nos ha informado ―pregunta renuente, ya sabe la respuesta pero aun así quiere escucharla por parte de él.

―Quien dijo que soy cercano a ella ―dijo desinteresado, mirando el horizonte.

―Tus acciones te delatan, dime porque evitaste la caída de ella en el gimnasio y te ofreciste en llevarla a su casa y mas como sabias en donde vive ― pregunta con aires de superioridad al ver la pequeña lucha en la mirada de la Alondra mas temida en Namimori.

―Evite su caída simplemente porque es una mujer ―dijo sin interés.

―Y sobre donde vive, siempre lo he sabido, ya que no es la primera vez que la llevo hasta su casa ―informo, sin despegar la mirada en el Horizonte, haciendo que Reborn lo vea mas serio.

―Ya veo

―Ella ha cambiado, se ha hecho mas refinada como lo debe ser una Japonesa de sangre, también ha madurado, no es tan débil como antes, es por eso que apoyo el que la mantengamos alejados de este mundo, donde solo la sangre y desesperación son lo que dominan ―dijo con parsimonia en la voz, y a su ves su semblante se mantiene ausente, como si lo que dice lo digiera por inercia y sin pensarlo.

―Ella es solo una Herbívora indefensa que debo cuidar… ―musito suavemente, y salió dejando a Reborn con un semblante contrariado.

Pero la forma en como lo dijo, dejo bien en claro que Hibari tuvo su historia con Haru, pero la pregunta es, que paso.

**Fin del Flas Back**

―Bien, dejando de lado lo de Hibari, cuando decidí ver que es lo que pasa con los demás guardianes, me lleve la grata sorpresa de que Gokudera y Yamamoto, estaban ausentes ―Hizo una pausa mirando a Tsuna el cual lo mira serio ― No le tome mucha importancia, porque ya todos saben que no debemos dejar que Haru nos mire, es por eso que decidí el verificar a Haru, pero cuando estaba llegando, me di cuenta que tanto Gokudera y Yamamoto, estaban cerca de la casa de Haru, aunque sus semblantes fueron peculiares y mas en el siempre sonriente Yamamoto ―Informo.

―Mañana hablaremos con ellos ―dijo Tsuna, sin mas salió del parque apurado, aunque el dijo que mañana hablaría con ellos, lo que quiere en ese momento es saber si algunos de ellos ha interactuado con Haru.

El pánico lo corroe, y sin importarle que dejo a su tutor en el parque, aumenta el paso llegando a convertirse en una carrera, por saber que es lo que paso con sus compañeros para no tomar en cuenta la orden.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una elegante oficina completamente decorada con muebles y pinturas caras, pero ausente de luz que permita diferenciar con mejor detalle, una sombra de aspecto masculino, mira fijamente la imagen de una chica de cabellera café en una fotografía, la cual es acompañada por una chica de cabellera rubia anaranjada, las dos se ven muy felices en la fotografía mientras comen un helado, y sin mas empieza a juguetear con la imagen de la peli castaña.

―Así que la de cabellera café es el objetivo, pero se ve como si no poseyera nada, aunque es linda ―dijo la sombra masculina, mientras se acostaba en una silla de cuero, y empezaba a jugar con la foto y a delinear el contorno del rostro de la imagen en la que aparece Haru.

―No podemos afirmar eso, pero si no la conocemos se podría decir que es una simple civil, porque no mandas a Shinji, a que la conozca y confirme las sospechas, del objetivo ― aparece una silueta femenina, la cual rodea con los brazos a la silueta masculina, mientras quita la foto de la mano del hombre y la pone en la meza.

―Bueno, podría ser ya que están en la misma edad, puede que logremos despejar dudas, de si ella posee o no ese tipo de llamas ― dijo el hombre mientras hacia que la mujer se siente en su regazo y empieza a jugar con su cabello de forma aburrida.

―Entonces así será, le diré que tiene una misión de reconocimiento en Japón ―dijo la mujer con vos juguetona y a la vez seductora mientras se acerca a la silueta masculina y lo besa en lo labios profundamente, haciendo que este responda no con muchos ánimos, mientras se aparta del beso.

―Bien, entonces dile de inmediato, mañana en la mañana tomara el vuelo a Namimori ―dijo sin emoción, mientras la mujer se baja y sale del despacho.

―Esto es tan aburrido ―murmura fastidiado, mientras recoge una vez mas la foto y mira a las chicas en ella.

―Espero que poseas esa llama señorita ―susurra mientras una perezosa sonrisa aparece en sus facciones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Takeshi

No hay respuesta

―Takeshi, Hijo estas bien ―pregunta el señor Yamamoto, mirando a un espaciado Yamamoto, el cual mira a su padre y pone de inmediato una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Disculpa, padre, es que estaba pensado algo

―Más bien estabas meditando, hace rato que te llamo, dime ha pasado algo ― pregunta serio.

―Si, ha pasado algo, pero es para bien ―dijo, sin percatarse de que su sonrisa y tono de voz sonó depresivo.

―Si es para bien entonces no deberías de estar triste, la vida hace cosas que nosotros pensamos que está bien, pero si en nuestros corazones sentimos que está mal, no importa el destino o el contradecirlo, si eso hace que tu corazón y mente se sientan en paz ―dijo sabiamente, mientras continuaba en terminar la orden de sushi.

Yamamoto, al escuchar a su padre queda sorprendido, su mirada solo se queda enfocado en lo que hace su padre, mientras una suave sonrisa y una mirada deprimida aparece en sus facciones.

―Ojala ―susurra, mientras sube a su habitación, y se queda mirando la luna, con un aire de seriedad y calma, que hace que su aura se dente madura y sensual.

―Espero que esto no sea para mal, en verdad me sentiría muy mal si contradigo lo que me han dicho, espero los chicos me perdonen, por que quiero ver que es lo que está pasando a Haru ―dijo Yamamoto con mirada determinada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre no mayor de cuarenta con traje y gabardina de color marrón abre el portón de una casa de color amarillo de dos pisos, y sin mas entra, pero al no ver a su dulce hijita que siempre lo recibe con brillante sonrisa y un abrazo le extraño y pensó que de seguro no está en casa, mas no pensó mas y se adentra, se quita los zapatos y pone sus pantuflas, al adentrarse más escucha un ruido de la cocina y se percata de que su hija si se encuentra en casa, deja el portafolio en la sala, sigue hasta la cocina, y mira que su adorada y única hija esta completamente ensimismada en lavar platos.

―Bienvenido a casa padre ―saluda cortes, dándole una breve mirada a su padre, el cual esta descolocado al ver que su hija le habla tan seria, por un momento pensó en ver a su difunta esposa, ya que ella usualmente lo saludaba de esa manera tan fría, pero Cortes, como toda una dama.

Pero aun así al escuchar a su hija con ese tono de voz tan indiferente y a la vez tan fuera de lugar en la alegre Haru, se acerca y le toca el hombro, haciendo que Haru lo vire al sentir que su padre le quiere preguntar algo.

―¿Sucede algo padre? ―pregunta confundida, al terminar de poner el ultimo plato en su respectivo lugar, se seca las manos y luego pone su mirada aburrida en el rostro de su padre, el cual queda confundido al ver esa mirada en su hija.

―No pasa nada Haru, la pregunta es ¿Te sucede algo Haru? Te veo algo **diferente **―dijo suavemente haciendo hincapié en la palabra diferente. Por que la verdad es que no se ve muy seguido a su hija tan seria, con un aire altivo y a la vez distante.

Haru al escuchar a su padre, solo le extraño que hiciera esa pregunta, que recuerde ella siempre ha sido así, no es que se haya cortado el pelo ni que hablara en otro idioma para que la calificara diferente.

―Nada, no sé porque la pregunta ―contesto, con el tono de voz altivo y aburrido, mientras empezaba a servirle la cena a su padre.

―Dime Haru, ¿te has pasado algo el día de hoy? ―pregunta, mientras se sienta en la mesa, esperando lo que su hija le servirá. Ella simplemente hizo como si no lo escuchara, la verdad es que no se acuerda muy bien qué es lo que ha hecho el día de hoy.

Sin mas empieza a servirle unas bolas de oniguiri, con ensalada de acompañamiento, y pez a la barbacoa, como principio, de acompañamiento sopa mizo con un poco de marisco, y de sobremesa te de jazmín.

―No ―murmura mientras pone el ultimo plato de la cena de su padre, y se da la vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

―¿Te peleaste con alguna de tus amigas? ―pregunta, Haru al escuchar la palabra amigas, se queda quieta, y pensando, por que su padre toca ese tema Tabú, para ella.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso padre?... Sabes muy bien que Haru nunca ha tenido amigas ―hablo con molestia pasiva, su tono de voz desconcertó y alarmo a su padre ya que la forma en como lo dijo fue muy frió y serio, como si ella no se acordara de que tiene amigas y ya no esta sola como en el pasado.

Sin importarle que la cena se le enfrié, empieza hacer preguntas dudoso sobre el por que dice eso, Haru solo lo mira a su padre y la diatriba de él, como si su padre se hubiese desquiciado al olvidar que Haru Miura es una chica que no tiene amigas, que solo estudia, le gusta los dulces y cuidar a los niños pequeños de personas que los maltrata.

Suspirando molesta, se da la vuelta, en señal de irse pero su padre la detuvo.

―Padre, tu lo sabes, siempre has sabido que no tengo amigos ―dijo molesta, haciendo que el señor Miura abriera los ojos al ver que su hija ya uno usa su característica tercera persona y su muletilla _"desu"._

―Pero Haru, recuerda que tienes amigos, el que los niegues solo me confirma que estas peleada con ellos, Sawada-san, Sasagawa-san, Lambo-chan se supone que ellos son tus preciados amigos o ¿no? ―pregunta serio.

Haru al escuchar esos apellidos y el nombre de Lambo, se le hizo un poco familiar, pero la sensación desapareció rápidamente.

―No no los conozco ―afirmo, con expresión llena de aburrimiento ―Y creo que esto de las preguntas son molestas, en serio no estas cansado ¿padre?...de seguro debes de estar muy desgastado para que me hagas este tipo de preguntas y saques nombres de yo no sé donde ―dijo molesta, su tono de voz está lleno de una ira silenciosa, que no percibió el señor Miura.

―Mañana tengo clases, así que me retiro padre ―se retiro sin dar campo a que su padre le lanzara otra pregunta.

El señor Miura se queda mirando el lugar donde su hija estaba parada pero a hora vació.

―Que pasa Haru… tu esplendor y personalidad son muy diferentes, es casi como el ver a tu madre, pero eso es imposible ya que nunca la conociste a fondo ―murmura, mientras pone su cabeza en la mano y se queda pensante.

Luego de un momento a otro, su semblante se ensombreció y se formo una mueca en su rostro haciendo que se vea perturbado y a la vez aterrado, pero en lugar de verse con miedo logra verse gracioso.

―O dios mío, en el peor o mejor de los casos esta madurando, muy pronto crecerá y me dejara solito, se casara y tendrá hijos ―susurra aterrado, mientras gruesas lagrimas de cachorro mojado caen de su rostro ― Bueno pero, eso no me confirma el que niegue a sus amigos, es casi como si hubiese regresado a su etapa de soledad, pero siempre fingiendo una sonrisa ―susurra, con semblante serio y deprimido, instintivamente toma los palillos de la mesa y empieza a picar un poco el pescado a la barbacoa que Haru preparo para la cena.

―Humm, delicioso, has mejorado muchísimo mi linda y Kawaii, Haru ―dice feliz, haciendo que su aura deprimida y pensante saliera volando, para dar campo a un aura llena de flores, típico de un soñador empedernido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el baño, Haru lentamente se despoja de su falda marrón y blusa blanca, quedando en un conjunto interior muy lindo de color rosa. El cual se retira, y sin mas empieza a ducharse.

―Que molestia, en verdad no sé que es lo que piensa mi padre ―susurra molesta, enjuagándose el cabello.

―"Papa, en verdad eres un idiota" ―piensa, mientras se retira el jabón y procede a enjabonarse el cuerpo, al terminar se dirige a la tina ya lista.

―"Porqué, sacas ese tipo de preguntas, si sabes que siempre he estado sola, sabes que nunca he tenido amigos, porqué me preguntas si he peleado hoy con algo que en lo que tengo de vida he logrado conocer ―su mirada empieza a empañarse y a oscurecerse, mientras una picara lagrima sale de su ojo izquierdo.

―Nunca he tenido amigos, ya que todos son falsos, lo único que les interesa son las apariencias y el estatus, siempre he odiado ese tipo de personas, pero lo que más odio, es al mundo, ya que siempre me obliga a sonreír en el peor de los casos, como cuando perdí a mama, siempre mantendré una sonrisa, como mama ―susurra, mientras el vapor del agua, hace que su apariencia se vea difusa.

―Por eso, es que oculto mi frialdad y mi odio, el cual solo se convierte en indiferencia para este mundo ―susurra, saliendo del baño y alistándose para dormir.

Cuando se acuesta, mira la ventana la cual tiene una brillante luna llena, por un momento le entro nostalgia al mirarla, mientras sus ojos se quedan hipnotizados en su esplendor.

Al igual y en ese preciso momento en otras partes, cinco chicos miran la luna fijamente de igual manera, con sentimientos de responsabilidad, culpa, arrepentimiento, decepción, compromiso y dolor .

El destino es algo que mantiene unido a las personas, y es ese algo es el que hace que sea imposible el evadir el encuentro, ya que el hilo que los une, jamás se romperá y desaparecerá, esa es la cruel verdad de lo inevitable, y lo que conforma la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una chico de unos 17 años, cabellera azabache, piel lechosa y ojos de color azul claro, se queda mirando fijamente el sol naciente, esperando a que le den la orden de partir a la nación a la cual pensó jamás regresar.

―Maldita sea mi suerte, pensé que me quedaría en Francia con la Familia pero no, me tienen que mandar hasta Japón por que posiblemente encontraron a la llama…eso a mi no me importa..Tsk

―Debería, ya que tu al igual que los demás la necesitamos para lo que vendrá ―dice un chico, de apariencia infantil, vistiendo como todo un señorito, el chico no da a parecer más de doce años, su cabellera rubia y ojos verdes lo hace ver muy apuesto, su tono de piel es un poco bronceado pero no exagera, se acerca al nombrado el cual viste formal pero no demasiado.

―Shinji

―Lo sé Gacrux, investigar, descifrar si la japonesa posee la llama de Caos e informar ―dijo resignado, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Ojala y ella posea la llama, así seria más divertido el tener a alguien para jugar ―dijo con falsa inocencia, no viendo la cara de irritado por parte de su compañero.

―Deja de ser pervertido ―susurro.

―No se te olvide, que la familia Noir siempre te tendrá con un ojo en la nuca ―dijo serio, evitando olímpicamente el comentario de su amigo. ―Por cierto no te enamores de tu objetivo, a veces pasa en misiones de reconocimiento y eso, pero lo de ser romántico, solo mantenlo como una fachada ok ―dijo en son de broma para molestar al pelinegro.

―No me jodas, odio a los Japoneses, jamás me fijaría en uno ―dijo serio, saliendo presuroso de la bella habitación, dejando aun serio rubio, el cual esas palabras en verdad le gustaría que se cumplieran.

―Humm, bueno, si serás aburrido, pero ya veremos ―dijo divertido, mientras una suave sonrisa se forma en sus labios

―Aunque lo dudo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gente, nos les pido que acepten a los personajes que he creado, ni que que les guste sus personalidades ni nada de ello, solo les pido que se aguanten la rutina, se que apenas voy con un día, del comienzo de la serie, pero créanme es importante, no odien mi lentitud en escribir, odien que no podre escribir por dos semanas ya que tengo parciales la semana que viene, así que no escribiré o bueno tratare pero no esperen nada, lo que si les puedo adelantar es que cuando lean el capitulo 4, Tsunayoshi sufrirá un golpe muy fuerte y nada mas ni nada menos que...lo dejo así ¬w¬... también en el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo ya que sera casi como un relleno, de días aburridos pero importantes en la historia.

Perdón que el comunicado haya sido tan extenso, pero estoy delirando de sueño, si hay errores por favor avisen, que quiero mejorar eso, y si quieren un poco mas de picante en la historia o algo mas sangriento avisen que estoy botada en complacerlos.

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación *Los cuales nos dejaron viendo un final muy rebuscado en el manga TT3TT*. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas, habría mas sangre, un poco de echi y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**Nota: **Disculpen la demora, mi vida e inspiración no llegaban...Bien este capitulo, aunque no es muy interesante y creo que tiene menos errores que los anteriores :p esta de dedicado a **Yami Krismiya.** por que es una de las pocas autoras que scriben seguido...jajaja eso y que sus historias son divertidas.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, ademas de ello habrán personajes de mi creación para mantener el curso de la historia, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantener a los personares originales en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho y mas que todo en Haru. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: El Primer día siempre es el mas raro? _ **

A la mañana siguiente.

En un aeropuerto de Francia un apuesto chico de cabellera azabache y ojos azules claros, se dirige hasta el aeropuerto de Francia rumbo a Japón con destino a la ciudad de Namimori, su expresión es seria, con un aire de altivez que hace que muchas mujeres se sonrojen al estar cerca de él.

Su presencia es imponente y hace que mucho piensen que es un modelo de revista o Actor.

―Tsk, que molesto son las mujeres ―susurra frustrado, al ver las miradas nada disimuladas por parte de las mujeres Francesas y los curiosos.

―Adieu mon beau Paris, on verra quand j'aurai fini ma mission. "Adiós mi hermosa París, nos veremos cuando termine mi misión" ―susurra por lo bajo mientras su mirada es cubierta por su fleco, sus pasos son mas rápidos mientras jala la maleta de viaje y sin falta hace los debidos procedimientos para abordar el avión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos Vongolas se reúnen como siempre en camino a la Preparatoria, solo que esta vez, en vez de sonrisas, peleas y bullicio hay un aire tenso entre ellos, la razón simple, anoche Tsuna no aguanto el esperar saber qué es lo que paso con los chicos para que hayan roto el pedido de Reborn y tubo una larga charla con los ellos por teléfono.

**Flash Back.**

Tsuna llega precipitadamente a su casa, su rostro esta sudado y su mirada preocupada, apenas y saluda al llegar y toma rápidamente el teléfono del pasillo ya que su celular lo dejo en su habitación.

Marca con agilidad el numero de Gokudera, espera a que conteste.

―Diga

―Gokudera-kun

―Buenas Noches Juundaime, dígame paso algo ―pregunta azarado y preocupado.

―Bueno ―hace una pausa y se arma de valor para encarar a su mano derecha ―Dime Gokudera-kun ¿Por qué has ido a la casa de Haru? ―interroga serio, esperando a que conteste Hayato.

Pero no hay palabra alguna por un rato.

―Discúlpeme Juundaime, solo tenía curiosidad si llego a casa sana y salva ―dijo después de un minuto, lo cual hizo que Tsuna se sintiera incomodo ya que sabe que está mintiendo y ocultando algo ―No se preocupe, todo está bien ―informa con voz calmada, muy inusual en él.

―Entiendo Gokudera-kun, pero la próxima avísame quieres, recuerda que no podemos permitir que nos vea, al menos que Uni-chan diga lo contrario ―dijo calmado, sintiendo la tensión por parte de su Guardián.

―¿Dime ella te vio o reconoció? ¿Verdad? ―pregunto sombríamente, su Intuición le dice que lo más seguro es que ella ya vio a Gokudera.

Nuevamente el silencio adorna la llamada.

―Pido disculpas Juundaime, ella me vio pero no hizo maña de reconocerme ―dijo con voz lamentable y deprimida, con un tono de irritación, que hizo sentir incomodo a Tsuna al sentir que su Guardián esperaba a que ella lo reconociera después de lo que paso. Pero hace que ese pensamiento se pase a un segundo plano al ver que nada bueno puede pasar cuando Reborn se entere, o mejor dicho si es que se entera, suspira derrotado.

―Entiendo no te preocupes, veremos qué hacer, pero te pido nuevamente, no seas imprudente sé que no eres así, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos, también... mañana en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo quiero darles más información a ti y a Yamamoto-kun ―dijo.

―Entendido.

―Bien, me despido.

―Que descanse Juundaime.

―Igualmente Gokudera.

Cuando escucho la señal de colgado, marca el número de su amigo más calmado, para confirmar lo que paso en la tarde.

Al igual que Gokudera, Yamamoto se comportaba reacio a responder la verdad al inicio, luego confirmo lo que paso e informa que a él no lo ha visto Haru, hubo un breve silencio en la parte en que Yamamoto informo que no fue visto por ella y eso incomodo a los dos.

Tsuna se da cuenta de la indecisión de su Guardián, solo que a él se le podía sentir sin tener una super intuición que no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo y es mas hasta se puede sentir que lo hará una vez más.

―Perdóname Tsuna pero la verdad me sentí con la necesidad de saber qué es lo que pasara con Haru, creo que fue un error ―dijo serio.

Tsuna al escucharlo, siente que tiene la razón, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo tiene que seguir como esta.

―Entiendo lo que sientes, créeme, pero como le dije a Gokudera hasta nuevo aviso no veremos a Haru, además ella ya no es parte de la Vongola, ella es una civil que no tiene que involucrarse en la Mafia, lo sabes…Yamamoto, debemos proteger su futuro y felicidad, es por eso que debemos tratarla con indiferencia ―dijo tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Yamamoto se calla y pensó que era muy egoísta al querer arruinar el sacrificio de Haru, se siente mal y recapacita.

―Bien, tienes razón, soy un idiota al no ver eso ―dijo con un poco de melancolía en la voz, en verdad no sabe por qué se comporta de esa manera, pero siente que ya no podía callarse, por el momento se alegro de que Tsuna lo llamara y el pudiese desahogarse, pero a la vez se siente mal al saber que ya no puede intervenir.

Tsuna está igual o peor que Yamamoto, el sabe que tiene que ser el pilar de apoyo, pero es difícil, muy difícil.

―Bueno, solo nos queda decirle a las chicas ―dijo Takeshi tratando de alegrar la conversación.

lo cual hace que un aura sombría salga del cuerpo de Tsuna.

―Hay ni me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo decirle a Kyoko-chan esto ―suspira preocupado.

―No pasa nada, si le decimos la verdad ellas entenderán, eso creo, además ella es parte de Vongola ―dijo animadamente.

―Si, Gracias Yamamoto-kun.

―De nada, es bueno que no cargues todo tu solo, nos vemos ―dijo mientras cuelga el teléfono.

―Nos vemos ―dijo distraído, sintiendo un poco de celos, Yamamoto en verdad es la calma que el necesita en momentos desesperados, se da cuenta que su atributo en verdad define la personalidad de Yamamoto a la perfección.

Aunque él no sabe que la lluvia está deprimida y melancólica, al sentirse alejado de lo que su corazón desea.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**―**Bien, ya llegamos ―dijo distraídamente Yamamoto, es increíble que el recorrido a la Preparatoria haya sido tan tensa, pero como siempre el decide ser la calma y sonríe para animar a sus amigos.

―Bueno hoy fue interesantemente tenso ―dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Gokudera le mande dagas con la mirada.

―Tsk

Tsuna sonríe un poco, mientras llegan al salón de clases, es increíble como el tiempo pasa, piensa mientras toma asiento como sus compañeros y se fija en los demás, la clase empieza.

Trata de tomar apuntes y evitar pensar lo que está haciendo la que una vez fue su amiga, al igual que esta Gokudera y Yamamoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la preparatoria Femenina Midori, Haru sonríe, solo que su sonrisa ya no es de felicidad y alegría desbordante, más bien es un poco amenazante y eso es reconocido por varias de sus compañeras de clases.

―Miura-san, está bien ―pregunta una chica corriente de la clase, Haru hace amago de acordar el nombre más la da igual tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

―Estoy bien ―dijo sin mirarla, haciendo que varias miren a Haru como si no la conocieran, y de paso alteradas al no escucharla con su alegría habitual y tercera persona.

El mundo se va acabar o es que Miura Haru ya creció, fue el pensamiento de varias estudiantes.

―Déjala, ha de ser el periodo ―dijo una chica con pretensión, diciéndole a la que hablo con Haru.

Haru en verdad está irritada, pero se esfuerza en aguantar los comentarios idiotas de las chicas de su salón.

―Que fastidios ―susurra por lo bajo, y se alegra al saber que sus clases son interrumpidas para retirarse a su casa.

Sale rápido de ese salón.

El día de Hoy la ha tenido bien irritada, preguntas sarcásticas, sonrisas falsas y chicas pretenciosas, Haru se pregunta cómo rayos las ha aguantado todo este tiempo, sin más recoge sus libros y sale de ese infierno de Preparatoria.

Camina sin ánimos pero aun así es elegante, hay chicos que le lanzan miradas insinuantes pero ella no hace caso de nada, llega al centro comercial de Namimori y al pasar por un mostrador de pasteles se detiene mirándolo curiosa.

Por asares del destino y el hilo que ata a las personas Byakuran está caminando aburrido, quiere llenarse de dulces y alegrarse ya que ayer no logro hacerlo con su peculiar amiga, su mirada esta posada en las nubes y sin querer choca con alguien, cuando piensa disculparse al estar en las nubes, la ve, su sonrisa despreocupada se congela al ver a Haru dándole una mirada Fría y molesta.

La vida es retorcida, Piensa Byakuran, él es un Genio al saber que tan retorcida es, ya que no por nada es amigo de Tsunayoshi luego de ser su asesino en varios mundos paralelos, y luego que en este mundo Tsunayoshi sea su asesino en el futuro, pero aun así siendo amigos, que cosas mas retorcidas la vida puede trazar, pero el día de hoy se ha dado cuenta que le falta experiencia de saber que tan retorcida e irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida, ya que no se espero en verla una vez más después de ayer, que interesante que es lo que el destino querrá decirle con esto.

Posa su mirada en la tienda y una sonrisa lánguida se abre camino en su rostro al ver que es el lugar donde se hicieron amigos hace un año, en la época en donde el venia exclusivamente a molestar a Tsunayoshi, y ella decide perdonarlo al chocarse con ella y lo invita a comer un pastel de fresa.

A buenos recuerdos, lastima que ella no pueda decir lo mismo.

―Discúlpame, estaba en las nubes ―dijo sonriendo, dándole una mirada cariñosa.

―Se le nota ―dijo con molestia en la voz, haciendo que Byakuran la mire mas detenidamente y sorprendido.

―Dime señorita, que hace a estas horas no debería de estar estudiando ―reprocha para ver que tan cambiada es la personalidad de la que fue su amiga, ya que ni lo reconoció y ni le mira y es mas sintió que ella lo quería golpear.

―A usted no le debe interesar ―dijo cortante, para luego mirarlo mejor, no supo porque pero por un momento se le hizo familiar, aunque la sensación como llego se fue y dejo unas ganas de patearlo por entrometido, mas las dejo pasar.

Byakuran la mira y se da cuenta que sip, ella esta cambiada, no solo en expresiones y aura, si no su esencia ya no es igual, se siente un poco molesto al ver que ya no lo reconoce, con solo verla seda cuenta que es arisca, seria y analítica, un aire de frialdad y odio la rodea, como si fuese un aire natural en ella.

Eso si lo extraño, pero no hizo amago de saber porque, es mejor alejarse pronto de ella, no vaya a ser que lo reconozca y los planes de Vongola y las Familias aliadas se arruinen solo por un descuido por parte de él, ya tiene muchos enemigos como para que se le sumen mas.

―Bien me retiro~ ―dijo con vos cantarina, adentrándose en la pastelería, con el fin de evitar que ella lo siga mirando y comer pastel de fresa en honor a ella.

Haru no supo porque pero ella también se adentra y mira la variedad de dulces del local, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y sin mas decide compara un pastel de fresa, Byakuran se da cuenta que aunque su esencia a cambiado ella aun ama los dulces, eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente y de paso sonrojarse al ver que ella compra un pastel de fresa.

Haru sale sin mirar al extraño chico con el que choco y se dirige a su lugar preferido, el bosque cerca del instituto Namimori.

Byakuran, se da cuenta de su sonrojo y se calma diciendo que es muy grande para acosar a una chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de Namimori un vuelo proveniente de Francia llega.

Hay murmullos y tumulto en el lugar designado, Shinji ha llegado y tiene cara de que quiere vomitar por razones propias de él.

―Maldita comida de avión, es asquerosa ―susurra mientras se cubre la boca para no trasbocar.

Luego de un rato y que se le pasara el malestar, decide tomar taxi para llegar a su nuevo departamento dejar el equipaje y luego ir a hacer papeleo para entrar a clases.

―Mi vida es un fiasco ―susurra con la cara aburrida, mientras sus ojos azulados se fijan en el cielo de Namimori.

Los murmullos por parte de las damas no se hacen esperar al llegar a su nueva residencia, no es que no se los pueda aguantar, es solo que le molesta que se la pasen diciendo que él es lindo. Por dios no saben que si le dicen a un hombre lindo es como insultarlo.

Sin mas y luego de dejar sus maletas en el departamento amueblado y costoso, sale a caminar un rato, para ver el lugar y si tiene suerte empezar a investigar su objetivo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reborn como siempre esta verificando que los estudios de su pupilo sean perfectos, y como siempre lo tortura hasta en sus clases, por suerte para él peli castaño es su última clase del día y Reborn se ha ido.

―Tsuna-kun ―llama Kyoko, la cual tiene el cabello mas largo y su apariencia sigue siendo igual de angelical para muchas personas en la Preparatoria.

―Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta un poco nervioso, al verla ya que no sabe como informarle lo acontecido el día de ayer con Haru.

―Bueno quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Haru, ayer vi ustedes la sacaban corriendo de la pastelería, pensé que se había presentado una emergencia y cuando quise llamarla su teléfono estaba desconectado, estoy un poco preocupada, ¿ Sucedió algo? ―pregunta, mientras mira fijamente a Tsuna, el cual pensó que este día no llegaría tan pronto.

―Ha bueno…

Takeshi al ver el predicamento en el que se encuentra se acerca para aligerar el ambiente tan denso que sal de su amigo.

―Tsuna, ¿pasa algo? ―pregunta mientras le regala una sonrisa a Kyoko, la cual se sonroja un poco al ver la sonrisa de Yamamoto.

Acción que no paso desprevenida por Tsuna el cual le mando una mirada de punto y raya a su Guardián de la Lluvia, le cual lo mira un poco nervioso.

La verdad Tsuna se sintió incomodo por el afecto que tiene Yamamoto sobre Kyoko, y eso lo tiene un poco molesto ya que se ha dado cuenta que esta pasando desde hace un mes y le esta empezando preocupar que la chica que siempre ha amado le gusta uno de sus amigos.

Sin más un genial y excéntrico niño Vaca entra al salón con intenciones sombrías sobre los chicos Vongolas.

― ¿¡Lambo-chan!? ¿Qué haces aquí no tienes que estar todavía en la escuela? ―pregunta preocupada Kyoko, al ver a Lambo con una cara seria dirigida a los chicos los cuales lo miran preocupados y nerviosos por lo que suelte.

―Lambo-sama salió antes de clases y vino aquí solo a decirles que los odia a todos Vongola―dijo frió haciendo que Kyoko se preocupe y los demás miren serios a Lambo.

Rápidamente saca un bomba de su afro y lo lanza a Tsuna, el cual la intercepta rápidamente y la saca del salón mirando nervioso la explosión extrañamente mas grande de lo usual.

―"Hii, Lambo tiene nuevas bombas" ―piensa preocupado y a la vez aliviado de haber sacado la bomba a tiempo, aunque ahora una nueva preocupación nace al ver el cráter que quedo de la explosión.

―"Y ahora Hibari nos morderá hasta la muerte" ―piensa con semblante cansado.

Hayato mira a Lambo serio y trata de cogerlo, pero este lo evade y empieza a reñir con el niño, Kyoko trata de interponerse en la pelea para solo ser ignorada por los chicos.

―Lambo no los perdonara por hacerle eso a Haru-nee ―dijo mientras lloriqueaba.

Y las palabras que Tsuna mas temía fueron pronunciadas.

Kyoko coge a Lambo el cual esta llorando, aunque las lagrimas que usualmente son de cocodrilo ahora son lagrimas de tristeza y dolor, las cuales no pasa por alto Kyoko, ya que sabe cuando Lambo llora como un bebe malcriado y cuando en verdad le duele algo.

Comienza mecerlo y tratar de calmarlo, luego le pregunta que es lo que paso como toda una madre hace con su hijo.

Tsuna al ver la escena lo conmovió un poco, pero tiene que resistir no puede sentirse culpable.

Lambo no dice nada al principio, pero al calmarse, empieza a balbucear incoherencias.

―Lambo cálmate y dime ¿por que nos odias? ―susurra amorosamente, haciendo que Lambo la mire con adoración al ver que quizás ella sea la única que le quede como hermana.

―Kyoko-nee, Lambo-sama no te odia ―dijo mientras se seca las lagrimas―Yo solo odio a los Vongola por hacerle eso a Haru-nee, ella me vio y ya no me ve como antes ―dijo, mientras nuevas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Los demás solo miran y saben que ya no pueden mentir, es mas que claro que Kyoko querrá respuestas por lo que dice Lambo.

Tsuna y Hayato se dan cuenta que quizás Lambo se encontró con Haru y por eso vino a desquitarse con ellos.

Qué suerte se mandan de verdad, solo un día y lo que querían cubrir ya es sabido por todos y de repeso el destino no deja que Haru salga de sus vidas, y la prueba de ello es Lambo el cual se de seguro se encontró con ella el día de hoy y se llevo la sorpresa de que ella no lo ve como antes.

Kyoko no entiende lo que pasa pero sabe que es importante para que Lambo se comporte de esa manera tan fría y conflictiva con los chicos.

―Dime Lambo, ¿Que es lo que hicieron los chicos a Haru? ―pregunta.

Tsuna al ver que ya no puede cubrir la verdad decide intervenir y le pide a Kyoko que lo escuche, mientras Lambo se sienta en las piernas de Kyoko mirando el suelo calladito.

Cuando le cuenta lo que hicieron, Kyoko lo escucho sin intervenir y solo movía la cabeza en señal de que entiende, cuando termina de contarle lo que se ha hecho a Haru y que ella ya no los recordara, el semblante de Kyoko no se reconocía ya que su flequillo cubría sus ojos dorados.

―Entiendo Tsuna-san ―dijo seria, e inusualmente ya no lo llama Tsuna-kun como siempre, haciendo que el aludido entienda que ella esta molesta y ha perdido algo importante.

La mirada de Kyoko esta posada en la cabeza de un Lambo lloroso, y luego mira a Tsuna el cual se sorprende de ver la mirada que le lanza la chica que ama.

―Si hicieron eso, tiene sus razones,…pero jamás podre perdonarlos ―dijo mientras lagrimas corren por su semblante y abraza a Lambo el cual se calma al ver las lagrimas de su otra hermana mayor. ―Porque, no nos dijeron antes esto, ¿en verdad somos parte de la Familia?, Por que no tratamos de encontrar un medio para que Haru no pasara por eso, por que tomaron la súbita idea de lastimara de esa manera, ella ama a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, por que la traicionaron así ―dijo entre sollozos, haciendo sentir mal a los chicos, y mas a Tsuna el cual sintió lo mismo cuando Haru pidió que no la alejaran.

―Porque no le permitieron quedarse, si la alejamos ella estará sola, y ella odia la soledad, ella siempre ha estado sola en el pasado ―dijo con rabia en la voz, al recordar cuando ella y Haru en el futuro se contaron sus secretos mientras los chicos entrenaban. Y ahí es donde descubrió que Haru nunca tubo amigos porque solo eran interesados y frívolos.

Los chicos miran a Kyoko sin entender lo que pasa.

Tsuna luego cae en cuenta del significado de sus palabras y se siente golpeado por la realización, que han hecho, piensa con pánico en su mente.

Kyoko se levanta apresurada de la silla en la que estaba sentada, baja a Lambo hasta el suelo, toma su bolso y lanza una mirada a Tsuna la cual le da a entender que ella no lo perdona por lo que hizo.

―Perdónenme…pero si Haru…si mi amiga y la chica con la cual me jure estar en un futuro juntas ya no está conmigo, yo ya no soy parte tampoco de la Vongola, así que no importa si la busco y trato de recuperar a mi sonriente amiga. ―dijo determinada, y airadamente sale del salón, dejando a tres chicos sorprendidos de ver a la chica usualmente calmada comportarse con determinación y fuerza.

―Lambo-sama, recuperara a Haru-nee ―dijo, saliendo de prisa del salón.

Yamamoto sonríe al ver el raro momento pasado, y se da cuenta que las mujeres son fuertes a su manera, en ese momento se sintió deslumbrado por las palabras de Kyoko y la realización de lo que trae ellas.

―En verdad envidio el coraje que ella tiene ―dijo Takeshi, el cual sale del salón para darle alcanza a la hermana de Sasagawa.

Gokudera solo mira el semblante triste de Tsuna, el cual no sabe qué hacer ni que pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La paz y tranquilidad es lo que grita el ambiente del Bosque de Namimori, el viento y la humedad en el aire es un relajante calmante para una chica de cabellera castaña.

Haru se encuentra dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol, su semblante es calmado tanto que se puede ver que un canario recostado en el pelo de esta.

Su sueño es perturbado al sentir la presencia de alguien, cuando abre los ojos no ve nada y solo se da cuenta que tiene un invitado en su cabello.

Haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa salga de su rostro.

Toma a su inesperado invitado el cual no se perturba al sentirse apresado en las gentiles manos de la chica, su prisión es quitado rápidamente para ahora sentirse acariciado.

―Mira no mas, eres un ave muy confianzuda y hermosa, tienes que tener mas cuidado con los depredadores ―susurra tiernamente, dándole cariñitos a la ave el cual se siente alagado y comienza a cantar.

Haru sonríe, pero su sonrisa desaparece al sentirse observada, es raro esa sensación la ha tenido desde que estaba en clases en la mañana.

Confiada en lo que siente se levanta e irgue el cuerpo en señal de altivez.

―Sal ahora, ya sé que hay alguien observándome ―dijo con frialdad en su voz, mientras se pone posición defensiva ya que escucha ruidos provenientes de las sombras de los árboles.

Una sombra se mueve del follaje de los árboles y una silueta aparece a la vista de Haru, la cual hace que el canario se asuste al sentir una nueva presencia, Haru lo obliga a volar para que no salga lastimado por si pasa algo.

―Me disculpo por interrumpir su descanso señorita ―un hombre con lentes, cabellera plateada y un kimono masculino verde se presenta.

―Quien eres y que quieres ―pregunta con fiereza, dándole una mirada sospechosa y desdeñada.

No es que tenga miedo por lo que pase, total confía en sus movimientos de defensa, al fin y al cabo el que saldrá lastimado es él y no ella, así que no tiene nada que perder.

El hombre misterioso mira fijamente a Haru, como si pudiese leerla, esa mirada irrita a Haru, es como si en verdad pudiese ver a través de ella y eso la molesta.

El hombre sonríe al ver la irritación de la chica.

Cuando ve que él hombre esta sonriendo así como si nada, Haru en un movimiento rápido se lanza a él y lo toma por el kimono, solo que cuando llega el Hombre ya no está, eso la altera, siente la presencia en su espalda y se gira noventa grados y trata de golpearlo mientras gira formando un puño y alargando el brazo, como si fuese lucha libre.

El lo esquiva con relativa facilidad, eso la molesta pero decide tomar distancia ara analizar al extraño y ver qué es lo que quiere ya que no la a atacado y a tenido varias oportunidades.

El sonríe tenuemente al ver que tiene la atención de ella.

Eso hace que la mirada de Haru se torne Fría como un tempano de hielo

―Mi nombre es Kawahira, y estoy aquí con el propósito de proteger el legado de tu sangre Miura Haru, ya que conecta con lo que una vez protegí….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinji está relativamente aburrido, ya lleva en la ciudad de Namimori tres horas y esta que se muere del aburrimiento al no saber qué hacer.

En un momento de desesperación decidió ir al instituto donde su objetivo se encuentra y se lleva la sorpresa de que no tiene clases ya que las directivas están reunidas desde las once de la mañana, eso lo deja con la mala suerte de no saber donde está la chica, se supone que tiene la dirección de donde vive, pero lamentablemente se le perdió el papel por esta corriendo de un tumulto de chica locas que lo querían lleva a dios sabe dónde.

―Por eso odio a las niñas ―susurra, si los demás lo vieran en el estado en el que esta, en verdad se sentiría avergonzado de sus capacidades.

Camina con desdén al no saber que hacer, al estar descuidado choca con una persona, la cual cae lentamente antes sus ojos entrenados.

Haru choca con algo y esta cayendo, su mente no esta con ella ya que no reacciona en lo mas mínimo, solo siente que es agarrada de la muñeca y sujetada de la cintura por alguien.

―A - Arigato ―dijo con confusión en la voz, su mirada esta perdida, y por primera vez, de lo que recuerda de su vida no le importa tener a alguien cercano a su ser.

Shinji está molesto por lo que paso, la verdad es que no sabe por que reacciono así como así.

―Ten más cuidado ―dijo molesto, pero con un acento un poco dulce al vivir en Francia eso hace que Haru se de cuenta de que la persona es extranjera por eso no se ha alejado de su persona.

Cuando Shinji mira fijamente a la persona que rescato se queda helado al ver a su objetivo hay, parada sin mirarlo.

Haru solo asiente con la cabeza y hace una ligera inclinación en son de agradecimiento, sin mirar siquiera a su salvador.

Shinji la mira mas cercanamente y antes de que Haru saliera de su alcance la toma de la barbilla y hace que su mirada se pose en sus ojos azules.

Haru cuando siente el atrevimiento de su salvado, el cual previno un caída que mas o menos hubiese sido dolorosa al estar en las nubes, se molesta haciendo que su mirada adquiera una chispa de desafío la cual queda congelada al ver una mirada curiosa y analítica por parte de el chico pelinegro.

Shinji se queda mirando los ojos de Haru con gran encanto, al ver esos ojos de un chocolate muy interesante y casi únicos; podría jurar que en eso ojos tienen unas pequeñas líneas de color dorado y plateado en lo profundo solo que no se ven al menos que la chica este molesta o algo parecido.

Haru se recupera por completo de su aturdimiento al sentirse por segunda vez en el día analizada.

Y rápidamente se aleja del individuo desconocido, haciendo que este se sonroje al ver la forma en como se aleja de él.

―Sé que es un extranjero, y quizás no entienda ni la mitad de lo que le diga ―dijo suavemente, mientras su rostro adquiere una expresión impasible y autoritaria muy rara en el rostro siempre sonriente de Haru.

―Pero se lo diré solo con el fin de que evite algo desagradable en el futuro,… a nosotros los japoneses el que invadan su espacio personal es falta de educación y etiqueta, en mi caso eso aria que lo golpeara hasta dejarlo en el suelo, pero como me ayudo no lo haré nada y le dejare esto como un consejo, no se acerque como si fuese un conocido de toda la vida o le ira muy mal ―dijo mientras seguía su camino con elegancia―.…por cierto gracias por evitar mi caída. ―susurro mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas haciendo que se vea adorable, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Shinji.

Cuando ya no la ve, decide seguirla evitando en que se dé cuenta de su presencia, la verdad es que Shinji aun no sale de su estupor al escucharla hace unos momentos solo porque no supo que decir, esa chica es tan frívola y altiva, como una persona intocable y que no le importa nada, que cuando intento hablarle sintió que no debía entrometerse en su comentario o en verdad lo golpearía y no seria bonito.

Una sonrisa divertida aparece en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir muy apuesto.

―Que chica mas interesante, en verdad tenias razón Gacrux, podría caer enamorado si no tengo cuidado, chicas así son las que mas me gustan ―dijo para sí mismo.

Mientras sigue a una distraída Haru, la cual solo tiene en su cabeza lo que el tipo raro de las gafas, como lo ha recién bautizado, le ha dicho.

―Hay no me mato la cabeza, ese tipo de seguro se le zafo una tuerca, esta mas loco que una cabra ―dijo mientras su rostro adquiere una expresión muy graciosa en la cual sus ojos se vuelven como rendijas y en su cabeza sale una gota.

Shinji al ver que se detuvo, se detiene, y casi se le sale una carcajada al ver el rostro que tiene puesto, es una expresión la cual en verdad lo hace demostrar su posición y peligrar, no pensó que ella lograse hacer ese tipo de cara.

Haru sabe que la siguen pero se hace la loca. Suficiente tiene con el niño que la confunde al pasar en el Instituto mixto en la mañana, el chico albino que le lanzo una mirada como si fuese amigos cercanos, el loco del bosque, y para rematar saber un extranjero irrumpe espacios, el cual se le une a la lista de personas raras en su día más flojo e inusual que pueda acordar.

―"Bueno, al menos es lindo mi nuevo acosador" ―pensó, mientras su rostro adquiere esa in expresividad de siempre.

Sin que ellos lo notasen un niño de unos siete años con traje de paño y sombrero con franja anaranjada mira suspicaz la escena, no queriendo hacer o decir mas ya que no deben intervenir aun, lástima que las personas que lo saben y no debían intervenir ya lo estropearon, pero bueno Reborn se enterara cuando sea debido o cuando se dignen a decirle.

Detrás de él se encuentra un ex Perfecto, el cual esta que mata al chico pelinegro con la mirada, porque, simple el hecho de tiene un ligero parecido a él, y a la vez no, solo lo delata como un extranjero o medio extranjero como sea, eso solo hace que le moleste ya que personas nuevas no son bienvenidas en su ciudad además de que haya tocado a Haru como si fuesen conocidos del alma, es razón demás para morderlo hasta la muerte.

―Herbívora ―susurra tenuemente, mirando a Haru, la cual esta llegando a su casa.

―Ese chico es sospechoso Hibari, tenemos que investigarlo, no vaya y sea un enemigo ―informa Reborn, no queriendo molestar a Hibari demás ya que le ha costado el convencerlo el no acercarse a Haru, y cuando dice trabajo es trabajo.

Hibari no dice nada, solo se acerca con intenciones asesinas al chico que se atrevió a acercarse a Haru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pido disculpas por la demora, tratare de seguir semanalmente las historias aunque no se si pueda cumplir con las dos a la vez, en dado caso les aviso.

Sherio ¬w¬

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación *Los cuales nos dejaron viendo un final muy rebuscado en el manga TT3TT*. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas, habría mas sangre, un poco de echi y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**Nota: **Disculpen la demora, mi vida e inspiración no llegaban...Bien este capitulo, aunque no es muy interesante lleva la poca inspiración que logre atrapar de mi Musa, se supone que esto tenia que estar colgado hace rato, pero cosas pasan y ya saben la vida no permite que logre escribir y si lo hago el precio es caro U.U bueno dejo así por que me queda poco tiempo para que me jalen las orejas bien, este capitulo esta dedicado a **Yami Krismiya y Yuunieh Skylark .** por que gracias a estas chicas no he dejado de escribir y me sacan sonrisas para varias mi vida llena de oscuridad ¬¬

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, ademas de ello habrán personajes de mi creación para mantener el curso de la historia, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantener a los personares originales en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho y mas que todo en Haru. así que ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo de leerlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿¡_Quien dijo que querer es debilidad!?_ **

Tsuna sale de sus pensamientos luego de un rato, las palabras de Kyoko lo dejaron sin aliento, el ver que la chica que siempre ha amado se aleja de su alcance por una decisión lo tiene congelado, no sabe qué hacer, se siente como si la cosa más importante que él tenía fuese arrancada de un golpe en su corazón, su semblante es serio y pensativo casi distante, sabe que tiene que disculparse y decirle a Kyoko que de verdad él no quería hacer eso con Haru, pero es necesario para el futuro.

¿Pero que Futuro?...un futuro en donde él estará alejado de la persona que ama por una decisión precipitada, donde una de sus mejores amigas ya no lo recuerda y es completamente diferente a como era en el pasado, esa decisión fue lo correcto, tantas preguntas se acumulan en su cabeza que se siente perdido, sabe que como jefe no puede permitirse verse débil ante nadie incluyendo a la chica que ama, es una lección primordial en este mundo en el que esta destinado a gobernar y en el cual a metido a muchos de sus primeros y únicos amigos en el mundo, el ser el Capo de la Mafia mas fuerte en el mundo y mas antigua no le permite ser inflexible con su alrededor, ya que es un insulto a su autoridad como jefe de la Mafia.

―"Todo es tan confuso" ―piensa con aire deprimido.

Gokudera se siente impotente por las palabras de Kyoko, sabe que ella tiene toda la razón en lo que dice, y es muy cierto que todas las acciones que se han tomado son muy precipitadas, el alejarla de la Vongola ahora fue un ¿error?

Lo tiene impotente esa pregunta y mas el saber que en el pasado Haru era como él, una paria solitaria, ella era consumida por la soledad en esa época y como él ella fue salvada por la Luz de Juundaime, pero ahora la han arrojado a ese mundo oscuro y solitario del cual fue salvada, se siente idiota al ver que jamás vio eso de ella, ella también tenia rastros de soledad y jamás las vio.

Ya entiende por que ella era tan alegre, es por que encontró a amigos que no la criticaban por lo que usaba, o como era, la forma única de su personalidad logro que se sintiera refrescante en muchos sentidos, recuerdos en los que Reborn y Haru usaban disfraces chistosos para ayudar o camuflarse en un entrenamiento suben por su cabeza, sacándole una tenue sonrisa se da cuenta que Gracias al Ex Arcovaleno, ella se adapto y creo un lazo único con la Familia.

―Gokudera… ―llama Tsuna, sin darse cuenta que su Guardián esta en un mar de pensamientos, pero aun así sale de él para saber que es lo que necesita su Jefe.

―Dime Juundaime, ¿que es lo que pasa? ―pregunta con su actual efusividad.

―Dime que arias, ¿si la mujer que amas te Odia, y su odio es bien fundamentado por las acciones que tomas? ―pregunta con calma, viendo la puerta del salón abierta por donde Kyoko, Lambo y Yamamoto salieron.

Gokudera mira a su Jefe, y por primera vez desde que lo conoce no sabe qué hacer o pensar.

―No tengo idea Juundaime…

―Entiendo, y disculpa mi pregunta ―susurra deprimido.

Tsuna sale rápidamente del salón y decide dar una caminata para despejar su confusa mente, mientras Gokudera se queda en el salón fumando un cigarro y mirando el paisaje como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras siente un vacio en su pecho y confusión en su ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru entra a su casa con la ligera sensación de que se perderá algo interesante al entrar, mas no hace caso a lo que siente ya que esta aburrida e irritada, los acontecimientos de esa mañana lograron sacar lo pero de ella.

Sube a su alcoba y mira una nota en su mesa de estudio en la cual su padre le informa que estará a fuera hasta tarde por su trabajo y que no lo espere.

Su cara se vuelve una sombra de tristeza y afligió, el silencio de su hogar es tan solitario que le entra ganas de llorar, pero no lo hace, en vez de eso su rostro adquiere determinación mesclado con una chispa de resignación, para luego sonreír como siempre, una sonrisa llena de confusión y conformidad, al saber que está es la rutina por la que debe de pasar hasta no sabe cuando.

Suspira con cansancio.

―Que aburrido, no dejaron tarea en la preparatoria, la casa está limpia, no hay ropa para lavar, la cena de hoy se puede preparar pero dentro de seis horas, ¡Que rayos are en ese tiempo! ―dijo para sí misma, mientras se revuelca en su cama en señal de desesperación, y queda boca abajo mientras siente que falta algo importante en su ser.

Se detiene en su pataleta infantil. Y empieza a pensar en lo que debe mejorar, para olvidar esa confusión en si misma, cae en cuenta de los hechos de ese día, y empieza hacer un recuento en su mente.

Salió como siempre a estudiar, se aburrió en sus clases como siempre, y destaco en preguntas en la clase para nada complicadas, fue molestada por sus compañeras de clase, salió demasiado temprano para su gusto, trato de leer algo mas ya no tenia libros que leer, se encontró con un chico de cabellera blanca un tanto raro pero guapo, compro pastel de fresa, el cual estaba delicioso, se encontró con un niño con un afro y ojos verde pasto muy enérgico, pero el niño la confundió con alguien mas, ya que la mirada que le dedico el niño fue de anhelo y esperanza, mas solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa ya que se sintió incomoda al verlo, tomo una siesta de 40 minutos en el bosque de Namimori, jugueteo unos minutos con un lindo ave amarilla y para rematar la corta mañana el hombre con el kimono verde desquiciado la molesta.

No solo la confundió con quien sabe, si no que es muy fuerte, evadió sus golpes con mucha facilidad y eso que ella ha entrenado con el grupo de gimnasia desde que era pequeña ya que la acosaban mucho y trataron de secuestrar mas de una vez por que su padre es profesor, y para pervertidos que la molestan como sea para ese tipo de casos, se entreno, pero su defensa personal a caído gravemente para que alguien la haya logrado evadir con relativa facilidad y si hubiese querido, lastimado y hecho cosas que mejor no mencionar.

Su mirada se posa en la pared de su habitación al recontra su mañana.

―Eso fue molesto, frustrante y bochornoso…y para rematar son apenas la 1 de la tarde ―susurra con rabia contenida al recordar que ese Hombre dijo que la protegerá de no se sabe que cosa, su mirada se posa en el librero de su alcoba y mira los libros con calma, luego se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas mirando cada detalle de su habitación, memorizando como lo dejo y si falta algo, ya que siente que faltan cosas mas no recuerda.

―"_La sangre que corre por tu cuerpo es especial ya que es heredada por personas especiales con capacidades de controlar las llamas de la ultima voluntad, tu eres una de ellas y es por eso que te protegeré" ―_Recordó las palabras del hombre del quimono verde y su rostro adquirió una mueca de ira.

―No soy débil para que me protejan, y además ese tipo salió con insinuaciones para nada sanas, sangre heredada, llamas de no se que ―dice mientras su mirada se achicharra hasta quedar en un punto, delatando que su malestar y frustración al decir unas palabras desconocidas y confusas.

―Bueno, no me queda de otra que entrenar y mejorar para sí lo vuelvo a ver darle un buen golpe en la ingle, no soy una niñita débil…ya no ―dice con una sonrisa peligrosa, mientras se quita su chaqueta de uniforme, falda, medias y camisa, para ponerse una blusa de tirantes color naranja suave con un pantalón corto negro hasta los muslos, acompañado de unas medias hasta los muslos de color negro y una chamarra tres curatos de manga corta color gris con diseños en cuero y taches muy rara en el guarda ropas dulce de Haru.

―Saldré a dar una vuelta, quizás me encuentre con idiotas que se quieran sobre pasar con migo o pervertidos, así me desquitare de esta frustración ―dice para sí misma y luego cae en cuenta que está hablando sola desde que llego y su rostro tomo una expresión de Shock.

Se detiene abruptamente y luego se agacha formándose bolita, mientras murmura cosas inaudibles.

―Necesito conseguirme un animal de compañía, o un periquito esta soledad de verdad que me desquiciara pronto ―susurra mientras su mirada se opaca y se levanta, para agarrar su monedero y llaves mientras camina como Zombie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko corre con la mirada un poco empañada por las lagrimas no derramadas, se siente traicionada por unos de los que creyó era uno de sus mejores amigos, quien diría que lo de estar en el mundo de la mafia haría que su personalidad dulce y calmada se convirtiera en una seria y llena de secretos, por que todo cambia de esa forma.

No se da cuenta que es perseguida por un preocupado Yamamoto y un Lambo cansado en los brazos de este.

―Kyoko-san, espere por favor ―dijo preocupado por lo que llegase a pasarle a la hermana del Guardián del Sol.

Kyoko al escuchar la voz de Yamamoto se detiene, mientras su fleco cubre su mirada ya que siente vergüenza que el chico que siempre sonríe la mire en ese estado.

―Kyoko-san ―dice mientras mira la espalda de la chica.

Un silencio sepulcral se presenta en el ambiente, ya que Yamamoto no sabe como tomar el tema, mas solo dice lo que siente.

―No nos odies ―susurro con tristeza, la cual fue notada por Kyoko.

―Por que créeme, lo que estamos haciendo no es fácil, a mi también me duele que tengamos que hacerle esto a Haru ―dijo con tristeza.

Kyoko al escuchar la vos de Yamamoto cargada de lamento, lo vira para ver la expresión de su rostro, y se lleva la sorpresa de ver una mirada cargada de culpabilidad y resignación.

Mas no se voltea ya que quiere evitar derramar lagrimas ante Yamamoto, se siente débil e inservible, odia las peleas pero sabe que ellos y su querido hermano pasarán el resto de su vida en una, toma valor para tratar de reprochar el silencio de los que dijeron era su familia.

― ¿Por que no… me lo han dicho antes y a las demás? ¿Saben como hace que… nos duela esto?―pregunta, mientras se cubre con la mano su boca para evitar que se escuche un sollozo.

Un nuevo silencio se reúne entre ellos mientras Lambo mira confuso lo que pasa con los chicos.

―No lo sé ―dice mientras su mirada sube al cielo ―No se cual es el dolor por el que estas pasando, de verdad discúlpame, siento que es parte de mi responsabilidad el no saber mucho, pero quiero…que confíes en nosotros el que Tsuna te contara lo hace cargar un gran peso, no queremos lastimarte a ti y a ninguna de las chicas pero creímos mejor el que no lo supieran ―dijo sin mirar a Kyoko y solo enfocando la mirada en el cielo que todo lo abarca, hace una pausa.

―Solo lo hacíamos para protegerlas y mas a ti ―dice mientras pasa su mirar a el cabello de Lambo el cual esta inusualmente tranquilo por lo que pasa.

―Lambo-sama, no quiere que Haru-nee se olvide de Lambo-sama ―dice mientras su rostro se vuelve triste y mira a Yamamoto el cual le da una sonrisa conciliadora.

Kyoko al escuchar a Lambo se voltea para mirarlo mejor, y se encuentra con la escena de u Yamamoto con una mirada culpable y a un Lambo conteniendo las lagrimas, sin mas se acerca hasta ellos y toma a Lambo de los brazos de Yamamoto y le sonríe mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos.

―La recuperaremos, no te preocupes Lambo ―dice mientras abraza al Guardián del Relámpago, tratando de convencerlo ya que siente que será difícil.

―Yamamoto-kun, Arigato, pero espero que no me detengas por que, de verdad Haru no tiene que estar sola, ella odia la soledad, siempre ha estado rodeada de ella ―dijo mientras le da una mirada acuosa al aludido, el cual se sonroja al ver a la peli rubia dándole una mirada esperanzadora e iluminada.

La expresión de Yamamoto se vuelve seria, para luego sonreír con cansancio.

―No te detendré… pero me gustaría que nos dieras tiempo, queremos saber que es lo que pasa con el enemigo, que es lo que busca con Haru y para eso debemos mantener la distancia de ella, se que es duro y créeme trato de convencerme el de no ir a buscar a Haru en este momento… solo el saber que ella era una chica solitaria en el pasado me hace querer evitarle ese momento ―dijo calmadamente, pero con verdadero anhelo por saber de su amiga Haru, anhelo que no pasa desapercibida por Kyoko, la cual agacha la cabeza sintiéndose ligeramente cohibida, mientras Yamamoto esta esperando la respuesta de la chica mas no hay nada.

―Es complicado ―dice tratando de ganar tiempo para Tsuna ―Pero entiéndelo, hasta que nos digan que podemos interactuar con Haru, no debemos encontrarnos con ella, aunque mas de uno ya ha roto esa orden ―dijo mientras mira a Lambo el cual esquiva la mirada de Takeshi, ya que sabe que él es uno de los que rompió la orden del Vongola.

Kyoko sale de su estado, y mira a Yamamoto sintiéndose renovada en su afirmación en buscarla.

―No puedo Yamamoto-kun, ella se ha olvidado de todo, si es así quiero estar a su lado, no quiero que permanezca sola ―dijo con suavidad.

Sin esperar mas, se da la vuelta y camina en dirección a la casa de su amiga con Lambo en manos, para evitar que este solo.

Yamamoto la ve y sonríe, sin más decide acompañarla, no sabe por que pero desde que la vio exclamar lo que piensa y siente con lo que pasa con Haru siente que ha encontrado el coraje que le falta para hacer frente y romper la orden que se les han impuesto a todos, mira a la determinada Kyoko y se siente reafirmando y bien consigo mismo, al saber que vera a su amiga, gracias a la valentía de la Madona de Tsuna, aunque no se puede decir que lo seguirá siendo desde ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinji, esta corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello y mas o menos es cierto, ya que un chico muy parecido a él con Tonfas en mano y una sádica mirada lo ataco sin avisar hace un rato, si no fuera por su entrenamiento de seguro no habría logrado salir huyendo, pero no, el chico de mirada azul grisácea lo sigue como un sabueso a su presa.

―"Por eso odio a Japón, aquí todos atacan sin decir nada" ―piensa mientras trata de escabullirse de la ira de la Alondra de Namimori, mas solo consigue alejarse unos metros.

Da una vuelta en una esquina y se tropieza con una chica de cabellera rubia cargando a un niño con un abundante cabello, la chica cae de espaldas mas es interceptada por Yamamoto que se sorprende al ver al chico o el clon casi igual de Hibari, pero este a duras penas pide perdón.

―Disculpe bella dama, pero un sádico asesino va tras mi pellejo ―dijo Shinji, corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera, y mas o menos se puede decir que si.

Kyoko y Yamamoto se quedan viendo a el humo que dejo el chico al correr y luego miran otro humo que sigue el anterior, Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que es Hibari el que esta siguiendo a ese chico, pero por que es la pregunta que ronda su mente.

―Ese chico se parece a Hibari-san no te parece Kyoko-san ―comento Yamamoto mientas le da una mirada de impresión a la Alondra que esta siendo eludida por el peli negro.

―Seguro son parientes ―dice restándole importancia a la huida de ese chico y la persecución de Hibari.

―Aunque tiene un acento un poco diferente, creo que no es de este País ―dice pensante, mas le reta importancia al ver que Lambo esta molesto y quiere ver a Haru.

―Lambo-sama solo quiere ir donde Haru ―dice, mientras patalea para zafarse de las manos de Kyoko y salir corriendo.

Los adolecentes se concentran en seguía a Lambo, ya que esta corriendo hasta la casa de Haru.

Cuando llegaron, se llevaron la sorpresa de saber que ella no esta en casa, haciendo que el Guardián mas joven se ponga a hacer una pataleta a su estilo.

― ¿¡Donde esta Haru-nee!? ―pregunta haciendo un adorable puchero.

―No sé, quizás aun este en la preparatoria ―razono Kyoko, para animar a Lambo el cual sugiere que vayan al lugar dicho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru esta caminando con aburrimiento escrito en su cara, cuando salió de su casa tuvo el presentimiento de que algo interesante pasaría, mas solo se encontró con nada mas que una tarde corriente, las calles concurridas con personas cubiertas con sus propios problemas, ruido incesante, mujeres cotilleando sobre la ultima moda y si es que ha prendas de dos piezas estilo biquini se le puede llamar ropa y ultima moda.

Suelta un suspiro que fue visto por la comunidad de hombres que ven a una encantadora chica para molestar, mas no lo hacen ya que ya que sienten un aura peligrosa que hasta los animales huyen, y asecha a Haru, mas ella no se da centra por seguir en sus pensamientos infructuosos de por que nadie la sigue o molesta, sin percatarse del aura asesina.

Mientras tanto sigue en sus pensamientos en donde no puede negar que Namimori es una ciudad pacifica, pero es el colmo de que nadie se le haya insinuado o provocado para que ella pueda descargar la rabia que siente en ese momento, ya lleva una hora y nada y el tiempo solo hace que le entre ganas de golpear a alguien inocente.

―"Sigue siendo muy confiada" ―piensa Reborn, mirando desde una distancia cercana a Haru.

Escucha un murmuro proveniente de ella.

―Cálmate Miura o aras algo que no podrás prevenir, si te abalanzas a personas inocentes te acusaran de persona peligrosa ―dijo con fastidio, refiriéndose así misma.―Y deja de hablar sola, es preocupante ―añadió mientras se sonroja al ver que un grupo de chicas la miran raro.

Reborn sonríe al verla hablando sola, mas se vuelve serio.

―"Mantén tus palabras en la mente ya que aras que mas gente pienses que eres mas rara de lo norma" ―pensó Reborn evitando a las chicas que le lanzaron miradas divertidas a Haru, la cual esta sonrojada y no se fija en el camino.

Sin querer choco con un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos color Nuez, el cual tenía la mirada ida pero al ver a la chica con la que choco se queda helado.

Y Reborn se golpea mentalmente la cara al ver a Dame-Tsuna, frente a Haru la cual esta mirándolo sin mas.

Haru solo lo mira sin interés, y susurra un disculpa ya que ella se distrajo por sus pensamientos, espero el disculpa del chico mas no llego, solo se le quedo viendo como si llevase un ojo demás en la cara y eso no le gusto.

―Tengo algo en la cara para que te quedes mirándome como si fuese un espanto ―dijo con molestia en la voz, mas decidió alejarse del chico, ya que le entra mala espina la mirada tan profunda que le lanza.

Reborn mira y se sorprende del comentario de Haru para con Tsuna, ya que no esta acostumbrado de que la risueña Haru este mal humorada y con instintos asesinos.

―Haru…―susurra con impresión Tsuna, al ver a Haru en las concurridas calles, no pensó que la causante de sus pensamientos y problemas chocara con él en un momento de inquietud.

Y Reborn hizo una anotación especial en su mente.

―Nota mental, golpear mas fuerte a Dame-Tsuna, podrá ser el jefe pero es un idiota al descubrirse con el _"objetivo" _―pensó preparando su Leon y apuntando a Tsuna, el cual no se ha dado cuenta de la ira asesina de su tutor por estar concentrado en Haru.

Haru al escuchar su nombre, lo miro fijamente esperando a que digiera algo más, pero el chico solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

― ¿Nos conocemos? ―pregunta, ya que siente que es un si.

―Ahora sí, Vongola tiene que buscar a un nuevo jefe ―susurro con voz sombría Reborn.

Tsuna se alerta y trata de alejarse, siente que alguien lo quiere matar, y no sabe de qué dirección viene.

Mas Haru se da cuenta de la acción de huida por parte del chico y se acerca peligrosamente al rostro del capo Vongola sonrojándolo en el proceso.

― ¿¡Quien eres!? ―espeta con firmeza viendo la expresión inicial de sorpresa y luego preocupación del chico, Tsuna al ver que Haru esta molesta por primera vez con el luego de que se conocieran se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

― ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ―pregunta más calmada al ver que las personas alrededor de ellos le lanzaron miradas curiosas y eso avergonzó a Haru.

Tsuna empieza a recordar el sentimiento de la primera vez que Haru lo acuso de enseñarle cosas malas a los niños no siendo así, la vez en que ellos se vieron por primera y ella le miraba como si fuese un culpable que mereciese morir por enseñarle palabras rara a un niño con traje, no viendo que el raro era el niño en vez de él, tanto se metió en sus recuerdos que se olvido de que la actual Haru le esta lanzando rayos por lo ojos por permanecer callado.

Sin mas Toma la mano de Tsuna y lo jala para un lugar menos poblado y sacar información de ese chico.

Siendo seguidos por un Reborn el cual solo menea la cabeza, y se siente frustrado con la formación de su discípulo Dame.

Cuando llegan al parque más cercano del lugar, y Tsuna sale de su trance, seda cuenta de que Haru lo mira con una determinación fría y calculadora, casi como un asesino y eso lo sorprendió a él y a Haru.

― ¿Quien eres? Y quiero la verdad ―dice con monotonía en la voz, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a interrogar a personas.

Haciendo que Tsuna abra la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Tsuna no sabe que hacer, se siente acorralado y no quiere que nada malo pase, así que toma la decisión mas brillante que se le ocurrió y es correr, pero no logro ni darse la vuelta ya que Haru lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y lo aplaco con una llave, haciendo que callera al suelo.

―"Se supone que he entrenado, para estos casos pero es como si olvidara todo cuando Haru me mira así" ―pensó mientras lagrimas imaginarias salen de su rostro al sentirse completamente acorralado.

Tsuna se sintió perdido, desde ¿cuando Haru Miura sabe pelear? Y ¿por que jamás lo dijo o mostro?...luego de pensar eso y estar incómodamente en el suelo mientras Haru esta sobre él, se acuerda de que ella sabe defensa personal, aunque no creyó que lo usaría en contra de él.

―Mira chico, ya estoy harta de aficionados que están detrás de mi, si no quieres que te duela la cabeza y las costillas es mejor que me digas cual es tu nombre ya que si sabes el mío yo debo de saber el tuyo por cortesía ―dijo con calma, mientras le mira como si fuese un pordiosero, Tsuna no siente tanto dolor por la llave de Haru ya que ha pasado por cosas peores que esa, solo que el que ella este enzima de él en una posición un tanto indecorosa y donde lo vieran pensarían muy mal de él y ella, sacándole un sonrojo fuerte.

―Señorita, creo que esta confundida, solo dije Haru por…que creo que se parece a una amiga mía con ese nombre ―mintió sin verle el rostro y de paso hizo que Reborn se acordara de matarlo cuando salga de esa.

Haru al escuchar la débil escusa no hizo mas que soltar la llave que le puso pero sin bajarse de enzima de él, causando que el inocente Tsuna se sonroje de sobre manera y Reborn sonriera al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.

―No te creo, niño bonito, pero te dejare ir solo por que odio golpear una cara bonita ―dijo con aburrimiento, alejándose de un muy abochornado Tsuna ya que una chica que le diga bonito no es muy vergonzoso, cuando se sintió liberado se quedo viendo a una Haru aburrida, la cual le mira como si fuese poca cosa, lo cual hace que Tsuna se preocupe ya que si esa es la personalidad de Haru no es muy agradable que digamos y le trae una leve sensación a dolor.

―Discúlpeme, se que es incorrecto que haga esto pero con las personas débiles, pero tengo la leve sensación que te conozco de algún lado y eso me irrita ―dijo sin mirar la triste cara de Tsuna el cual, no sabe que decir al escucharla.

―Yo…

No pudo decir nada, ya que de la nada unos tipos con traje y gafas negras al estilo hombres de negro los rodearon.

Reborn ya había sentido que los seguían mas solo espero que salieran para contraatacar, Tsuna se alerta y toma su píldora para inducir el estado de la ultima Voluntad poniéndose sus guantes, sintió peligro y sabe que van tras su cabeza, ya que desde que acepto formalmente el titulo estos sucesos son mas seguidos que antes.

―Vete, esta pelea es mía ―dijo en voz de mando a Haru, la cual mira a los hombres fijamente, Tsuna al ver que Haru no le hacia caso la cogió al estilo nupcial y salto alto para alejarse de los hombres los cuales se preparan para atacar al nuevo sucesor Vongola.

Haru al sentirse tocada, se sorprende ya que es la primera vez que alguien la toca de una manera tan cercana.

―¡QUE HACES, IDIOTA, BAJAME! ―espeta con rabia, tratando de alejarse de Tsuna, el cual se sorprende por la forma en como grita.

―¡Te he dicho que esta pelea es mía, no quiero que te metas! ―dijo molesto, bajándola, y mirando a los hombres que se acercaban a ellos.

Reborn sale de su escondite y se acerca a Tsuna el cual lo mira con sorpresa, mas no es muy visible ya que esta en su modo Híper.

―Dame-Tsuna, tenemos que hablar luego de que soluciones esto ―dijo con aires sombríos no viendo a Haru la cual ni cuenta se ha dado del niño cerca, solo mira a los hombres como si esperara a que hicieran algo.

Y si que lo hicieron.

―"Por fin podre ver que tanto debo mejorar" ―pensó seria mientras se ponía en posición de pelea para enfrentar a los hombres.

Tsuna al verla se alarmo, pero se quedo mas sorprendido de ver que Haru salta al hombre y en el salto le propina una patada en la quijada haciendo que el hombre callera al suelo y Haru callera a un lado de él.

―Si sabes pelar es mejor que dejes al niño fuera de esto, no me gusta que niños se lastimen ―dijo dándole una leve mirada al niño el cual sonríe con suspicacia.

―"No ha cambiado en eso" ―piensan a la vez, mientras Tsuna empieza a pelear, siendo seguido por Haru la cual esta con una leve sonrisa, y a la vez seria por lo que esta pasando.

Reborn solo mira la pelea que están dando, y solo puede negar con la cabeza.

―Que destino mas caprichoso, espero y Uní tenga información nueva ya que la que nos envió fue lo primero que se arruino ―dijo mientras veía la pelea de su pupilo y a Haru, la cual demuestra que para algo sirven las clases de defensa personal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari esta molesto y eso se puede ver a kilómetros ya que perdió a su clon, no puede creer que lo haya perdido así sin más, y sin sacarle información, mas su rabia es suspendida al escuchar que hay una pelea cercana, haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

―Justo lo que necesito, herbívoros rompiendo la paz…los morderé hasta la muerte ―dijo con sadismo en la voz, mientras se dirige hasta el ruido proveniente de un parque.

Y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Haru y al rey de los herbívoros con Haru, peleando con unos mafiosos.

―Ahora si lo morderé hasta la muerte ―dijo mientras un aura purpura sale de su ser, haciendo que su apariencia sea tenebrosa.

Tsuna siente un peligro acercándose a él, y su sorpresa es grande al ver a Hibari Kyoya dándole una mirada que le promete mucho dolor.

Lo único bueno es que ya termino con los mafiosos que venían por su cabeza, ya que con Hibari tiene que concentrarse mas, ya que es mas peligroso que una horda de asesinos tras él.

Haru mira al nuevo invitado, su mirada queda fija y siente que ya lo ha visto y se acuerda del chico que la jalo e invadió su espacio personal ya que es muy parecido al presente, mas se fija que lleva uniforme de preparatoria como el niño cara bonita, sin mas importancia, decide irse ya que libero estrés comprimido y no le interesa lo que pase con el niño cara bonita.

―Bien yo ya me voy fue divertido mientras duro ―dijo con voz monótona, no viendo la cara de sorpresa por parte de Tsuna ni Reborn.

**_―_**Niño ten mas cuidado y busca a tu mama no vaya a ser y te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego alejarse de los chicos, e ir a hacer algo diferente, mas se acuerda de que vio en el camino una promoción de camarones y va a comprarlos rápidamente.**_  
_**

Dejando atrás a una Alondra con ira asesina.

* * *

Pido disculpas por la demora, tratare de seguir semanalmente las historias aunque no se si pueda cumplir con las dos a la vez, en dado caso les aviso.

Sherio ¬w¬

¿Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación *Los cuales nos dejaron viendo un final muy rebuscado en el manga TT3TT*. Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas, habría mas sangre, un poco de echi y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬.

**Nota: **Disculpen la demora, mi vida e inspiración no llegaban...Bien este capitulo, aunque no es muy interesante lleva la poca inspiración que logre atrapar de mi Musa, se supone que esto tenia que estar colgado hace rato, pero cosas pasan y ya saben la vida no permite que logre escribir y si lo hago el precio es caro U.U bueno dejo así por que me queda poco tiempo para que me jalen las orejas bien, este capitulo esta dedicado a **Yami Krismiya y Yuunieh Skylark .** por que gracias a estas chicas no he dejado de escribir y me sacan sonrisas para varias mi vida llena de oscuridad ¬¬

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lo de siempre, OOC Y OC... no siendo mas, a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El aviso de Uni. **

Haru llega a su casa con una leve sonrisa al lograr conseguir una oferta de camarones grandes en la tienda de abarrotes.

Se adentra hasta la cocina y empieza a hacer los preparativos para la cena, mientras una leve sonrisa se posa en sus labios al recordar la paliza que les dio a esos hombres sospechosos.

―"Hombres sospechosos "―piensa detenidamente en la palabra. Y se detiene en su labor de limpiar los camarones, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué rayos? ―susurra sorprendida ―Por que esos tipos nos atacaron sin razón aparente ―susurro mientras se inclina levemente posando su espalda en el mesón para que apoye su espalda, mientras una mirada pensante se presenta en su rostro.

Recuerda los detalles de lo que paso en su lucha contra los raros vestidos de hombres de negro y el chico cara bonita.

Recuerda que el chico le dijo que era su pelea y ella no le importo ya que vio una razón para saber que tanto debe mejorar en su método de pelear.

―Como es que me deje llevar por el momento y no pensé en lo que podría pasarme, esos tipos tenían armas ―dijo aun sorprendida de lo despistada que puede ser.

Llegando a la conclusión de que tanto los hombres como el de la cara bonita son peligrosos, ya que recordó la mirada de seriedad de ese chico.

―Es mejor que mantenga distancia de ese chico, es peligroso puede ser un criminal en potencia, mejor si lo veo ni lo miro ―dijo firmemente, mientras se levanta del mesón y se acerca a la nevera para buscar mas ingredientes para la cena.

Sin saber que un hombre con gafas y quimono verde le mira fijamente.

―"Es la mejor decisión Haru" ―pensó Kawahira, mientras desaparece del árbol.

Haru se sintió extraña y miro en una de sus ventanas al sentirse observada una vez mas.

―Sera ese tipo de hoy…Naa, creo que estoy un poco paranoica ―dice mientras se adentra una vez más a su cocina a hacer la cena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya de noche, en la cuidad de Namimori, Tsuna esta recostado en su cama con tremendos moretones y unos chichones cortesía de su Guardián de la Nube y su tutor Reborn, el cual se unió para masacrarlo por el accidente que paso al encontrarse con Haru.

―Haru ―susurra sin percatarse de lo dicho.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, un leve sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas al recordar lo que paso en la tarde, en la forma en que ella lo monto para no dejarlo ir, si ella hubiese usado falda y el la hubiese bajado él pudo haber mirado bajo su falda con mucha facilidad y …

Cuando se percata del rumbo de sus pensamientos se levanta de su cama como si quemara.

―¡Hiiiieee, No soy un pervertido! ―grita con desesperación y abochornado de solo imaginarse la escena.

―Si lo eres Dame-Tsuna, aun siendo el Capo de la mejor Familia de la Mafia en el Mundo, eres un pervertido al imaginarte a tu amiga Haru en Falda subido en ti dándote una mirada de anhelo…Ya me imagino la cara de idiota a punto de babear que tendrías de solo imaginártela, agradece que Hibari no esta o te muele en otra ronda de golpes ―declaro Reborn el cual se aparece como siempre, matando de un susto a Tsuna, el cual se recupera con mucha facilidad, para luego enfocar su rabia a el traidor tutor.

―¡Tuuu..Traidor, y dices ser mi tutor!―espeta con rabia, apuntando a Reborn el cual ni le mira ya que esta acomodándose su sombrero fedora, la verdad es que se paso un poco con los golpes, pero como ya aguanta ese nivel tiene que superar el que ahora le ha puesto.

Sonríe con fingida inocencia.

―Pero es que como aguantas los golpes que normalmente te doy entonces subí un poco el nivel ―dijo con voz chillona, haciendo que a Tsuna le saliera una gota de sudor en su cabeza al no creer lo espartano que puede ser su tutor.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se vuelve serio, haciendo que Tsuna mira a Reborn en cual tiene la mirada tapada por su sombrero.

―Dame-Tsuna, tenemos que llamar a Uní ya que la mayoría de tus Guardianes y tu ya han visto a Haru y solo a pasado un día de que se le borrara la memoria, eso puede causar repercusiones mas adelante ―dice serio mientras coge el celular de Tsuna.

Tsuna al escuchar a Reborn agacha la cabeza avergonzado por lo que ha dicho Reborn; es cierto tiene que saber que es lo que puede pasar el que Haru los haya visto el día de hoy.

Reborn espera que contesten en la línea, ya que sabe que su Dame alumno se siente un poco incomodo por lo que paso el día de hoy y hablar con Uní personalmente solo ara que se sienta culpable de mas.

―Reborn-Ojii-sama ¿Desho? ―dice la voz dulce de Uní, haciendo que Reborn sonría al oírla pero a la vez le confirma que ella ya sabe lo que paso para que ella pregunte si es él el que esta hablando.

―Si, soy yo Uní, me imagino que ya sabes lo que paso ―dice Reborn con voz neutral, sabiendo que dedujo correctamente.

―Si, lo sé, el que Haru-san ya los haya visto, no se puede hacer nada, pero me hubiese gustado que en serio no la hubiesen visto desde que ella se despidió de la Vongola ―dijo con culpa en la voz.

Reborn al recordar el día de ayer, solo le hizo sentirse mal, mas no lo demostró, ya que el no puede permitirse un desliz como el día de ayer, no por orgullo si no por que el es responsable de lo que esta pasando, o es así como se siente, ya que el fue la persona que le pidió a Haru en el pasado que se uniera a la Familia.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que Haru nos vea? ―pregunta con seriedad, luego de salir de sus pensamientos.

Se hizo un silencio, el cual desespera a Tsuna al no escuchar nada ya que han puesto el alta voz del celular para escuchar la voz de Uní, mas el no intervenir.

―Porque..ese un hecho del cual creo que Sawada-san y sus Guardianes debeb de saber en sus corazones Ojii-sama, y eso es que les será mas duro a los miembros de la Familia Vongola el alejarse de Haru si la ven seguido y ella no los recuerda, es por eso que dije que lo mejor es que no se dejaran ver, para mantener a Haru al margen de el Lazo que los unía, si queremos evitar que Haru sea capturada por esas personas las cuales he visto en mis visiones y cause el caos no solo en el mundo de la Mafia sino en todo lo conocido, lo mejor es que todos la alejen de sus vidas Reborn-Ojii-sama, será menos doloroso para todos si tratan de olvidarla ―hizo una pausa, la cual preocupa a Reborn y a Tsuna el cual mira el leve gesto que hizo su tutor, llenándolo de temor y resignación por lo dicho.

El lo supo, quizás sea por que la vio en la tarde pero en su corazón siempre lo supo cuando Byakuran dijo lo obvio no era por temor a que ella los recordara si no que seria menos doloroso el que ella no los recordara.

―Ella nunca debe de ser capturada, si esta con la Mafia, ellos la encontraran…Es por eso que Sawada-san, tienes que alejarla aunque sea doloroso, Ojii-sama tu lo sabes, aunque la Familia lo vea mal es lo mejor para todos, tiene que mantenerse alejados hasta que Oficialmente vengan a Italia a tomar poder de la Vongola―declaro con tristeza.

―Sawada-san, tiene que esforzarte en pedirles a todos que se alejen para que sea menos doloroso y a ella no le pace nada ―dijo con resignación.

―Ya veo, Uní ―hizo una pausa, dándole una mirada sin vida a Tsuna, la cual le confirma que todo lo que se esta haciendo es lo mejor y aunque ella los vea no los recordara pero lo mejor para todos hasta que se vayan a Italia es mantenerse al margen de la vida de Haru.

El silencio es abrumador en la habitación de Tsuna, el cual tiene la mirada en el techo, una mirada cargada de vacilación y resignación. Pero fue cortada por la voz un poco chillona de Reborn.

―Uní, quiero que me digas algo mas ―dijo con un poco de vacilación

―Hay un tipo que no hemos visto en Namimori el día de hoy, y se encontró con Haru, ese tipo es ¿peligroso? ―pregunta serio, haciendo que Tsuna lo vea con seriedad al no saber esa información.

―No, el no es problema, las personas que buscan a Haru saben que esta en la Mafia, así que si ella no esta relacionada con nosotros no hay problema con las personas que se acerquen a Haru, solo son personas que se encargaran de llenar el Vacio de Haru ―declaro.

Tsuna al escucharla, solo expande los ojos impresionado por esa declaración, y a su vez sintió una pulsada en su pecho muy dolorosa, lo que hizo que se tocara el pecho sin pensarlo.

Acción que no paso desapercibida por Reborn, el cual solo mira sin emoción.

―Entiendo, entonces eso es todo, la orden de que estemos lejos de ella no es por que nos recuerde sino es para que nosotros rompamos el lazo que nos une a ella ―confirmo.

Tsuna al oír lo que dijo su tutor agacha la cabeza, ya que se siente mal por lo que le están haciendo a Haru no sabe por que pero tiene coraje y un escozor en su garganta.

―Me temo que es así ―dijo Uní ―Ojii-sama, Byakuran esta con ustedes, ¿Cierto? ―pregunta vacilantes.

―Si, ¿pasa algo? ―pregunta con seriedad.

Uní suspira al oír lo que dijo Reborn.

―Le dirías que regresara a Italia, me imagino que no alcanzo a llegar cuando le conté lo que pasaría con Haru-san de ahora en adelante ―dijo con voz triste.

― ¿Así que el vino a Japón por sus medios? ¿Y no por que te lo pediste? ―pregunto con escepticismo en su voz.

―Así es Ojii-sama, el quería despedirse de ella, pero no pensé que lo hiciera en verdad, solo lo dijo como si fuese el clima de lo que habláramos, mas siento que le duele el que Haru ya no comparta sus tardes de dulce y lo haya aceptado aunque le haya causado tristeza y temor en el pasado ―dijo con ironía en la voz.

Tsuna al escuchar lo dicho, recuerda la primera vez que vio a Byakuran y Haru en la pastelería mientras acompañaba a Kyoko con los chicos, los cuales miraron la escena con asombro total, ya que no pensaron que se llevaran bien.

Si recuerda bien eso paso luego de que salieron del hospital luego de la pelea con Bermuda y Jaker, y se rompiera la maldición Arcobaleno.

Eso no le entro buena espina, mas lo dejo pasar ya que Haru tenia una sonrisa calmada y feliz al estar comiendo pastel, luego de eso se le unió Kyoko, la cual dijo que no le temía a Byakuran si Haru no le teme, luego de eso paso lo que normalmente pasa cuando todos se reúnen, peleas, destrozos, un Lambo llorando y a una Haru a punto de matarlos a todos por hacer que su pastel de arándanos se callera al suelo por el desorden de todos.

Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al recordar, que todos la miraron como si no fuese Haru, ya que ella tenia por la camisa a un mareado Gokudera, el cual no sabe como pero salió noqueado, todos quedaron fríos y callados luego de ver a Haru la cual mostraba tanta rabia y furia asesina, menos mal y Byakuran le mostro un pastel que se salvo y todos salieron ilesos, o bueno la mayoría ya que Gokudera salió con un chichón muy grande por un golpe de Haru.

―No te preocupes, le informare que lo necesitas en Italia con prontitud ―dijo Reborn, mirando a Tsuna fijamente, lo que recordó le hizo sacar una sonrisa ya que se recuerda que se divirtió de lo lindo en esa ocasión.

―Bueno, me retiro Ojii-sama, Sawada-san ―colgó, dejando un pitido, el cual saca a Tsuna del mundo de los recuerdos y traerlo a la realidad.

―Reborn ―dijo con sentimientos encontrados en su ser.

―No lo digas Tsuna, solo entrena y hazte mas fuerte con tus amigos para cambiar el destino de Haru ―dijo con seriedad, haciendo que Tsuna lo mire con renovada esperanza.

―Más fuerte, para cambiar el destino ―dijo con sorpresa Tsuna, al no haber pensado en ello.

―Si te haces mas fuerte quizás el destino cambie como lo que hicieron en el Futuro si nos hacemos mas fuertes que enemigo ustedes podrán volver a ganarse la amistad de Haru. Aunque rompimos el lazo con ella pueden hacer uno nuevo cuando encontremos a esas personas y evitemos que pase la visión que nos conto Uní ―declaro, tratando de que el temor que siente se quede en su corazón, no sabe por que pero quiere creer en sus palabras para con su pupilo, ya que lo que siente es que algo grande pasara y ni todo el poder del mundo evitara que pase.

―Arigato, Reborn, mañana se los diré a los chicos, se que estas palabras lograra que nos anime ―dijo sonriendo, mientras le da una mirada de esperanza a su Tutor.

Reborn solo sonríe con superioridad, al ver que recupero la voluntad de su alumno, ya que hace unos minutos el le iba a decir que no quiere alejar a Haru de la Familia, la quiere buscar y abrazar y pedirle perdón aunque solo sea un día el que no los recuerde le duele como si hubiese pasado un año, eso es lo que Tsuna le iba a decir por eso lo interrumpió y le creo una ilusión que solo espera se cumpla.

Cuando Tsuna sale de la habitación la mirada de superioridad que le dedico solo se convierte en una inexpresiva.

―Solo espero que todo salga bien.

― ¡Ha!, Reborn se me olvido decirte, pero puedes hablar mañana con Bianchi, Chrome e I-pin, es que no me animo a decirles a ellas por temor a que me maten, en especial Bianchi…

No pudo decir nada mas ya que un globo a parece en la nariz de Reborn confirmando que esta profundamente dormido, haciendo que Tsuna se de cuenta que su tutor es un bastardo por dejarlo solo en esto y Reborn sonría internamente al ver que se salvo de decirle a Bianchi lo que paso, esa mujer da miedo cuando se lo propone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un apartamento lujoso, esta Shinji dando una mirada fija a la ciudad de Namimori, su semblante es pacifico pero a la vez ido, casi como si estuviese en otro mundo, su rostro tan apacible es perturbado por unos susurros en su mente, los cuales hacen que su rostro se contraiga por el dolor y la tristeza.

Recuerdos de su niñez y su familia pasan por su mente, mas no llega a verlos.

Un timbre de celular lo saca de su dolor, se fija en el numero sorprendiéndose al ver el nombre de Felicia, la persona que sugirió que lo enviaran a Japón hace dos días.

―" **_Donc, c'est toi qui m'as envoyé dans ce pays, putain de sorcière rouge_**" Así que fuiste tu la que me mando a este país maldita bruja roja ―susurro mordaz con un francés implacable.

―"**_Ne me détestez pas ange précieux, mais si c'est vrai_**" No me odies precioso ángel, pero si es verdad ―dijo con burla, la voz de una mujer.

―"**_Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Que voulez-vous gagner?_**" ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganas? ―pregunto molesto.

―"**_Vous rendre plus fort que vous, et vous avez besoin d'une pause de cela, ne vous inquiétez pas Gacrux et Aaron sera bien_**_"_ Que te hagas más fuerte de lo que eres, además necesitas un respiro de esto, no te preocupes Gacrux y Aarón estarán bien ―dice despectivamente.

―"**_Merde, ne vous embêtez pas avec leur passé_**" Maldita, no los molestes con su pasado ―dice con ira en su voz.

―"**Je ne vais pas, si vous remplissez l'obligation ... compris**" No lo are, si tú cumples con la obligación…entendido ―cuelga la llamada sin esperar respuesta por parte de Shinji.

―Maldita seas Felicia ―susurra con rabia.

Para luego mirar una vez mas en la ventana y pensar en los chicos que están en Francia, en especial de Aarón, que es el mas pequeño de los cuatro.

―No dejare que los lastimen ―promete con seriedad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un parque abandonado o mejor conocido como Kokuyo Land, Chrome esta mirando fijamente a Mukuro, el cual solo mira a un lado, se nota que hay tención entre ellos, más Chrome solo lo mira sin querer entender lo que le ha dicho su tan adorado salvador.

―Mukuro-sama…Haru-chan ¿Qué? ―pregunta queriendo comprobar que lo que le dijo su amado salvador sea mentira.

―Mi linda Chrome, se que lo entiendes no me hagas repetirlo…

Chrome bajo la mirada sin querer oír lo que le dice Mukuro, mientras lagrimas corren su rostro, haciendo que Mukuro le entre ganas de tratar de matar al maldito de Tsunayoshi el cual por cosas de la vida ahora es su Jefe.

―Haru…―susurra con tristeza y desconsolación Chrome, no viendo la mirada de remordimiento por parte de Mukuro.

―Mi linda Nagi, en serio tienes que entender, es lo mejor ―dice tratando de hacer que su hermosa Musa no llore por lo que esta pasando.

―Yo no lo logro entender Mukuro-sama ―dice deprimida sin verlo, y esa acción hace que le duela el corazón al burlesco Guardián de la Neblina.

Chrome no dio cabida para que Mukuro le digiera algo más ya que sale rápidamente de la habitación en la que se encontraba, dejando solo a Mukuro el cual no quería decirle la verdad a Chrome personalmente, mas lo vio necesario si no quiere que ella lo odie, como lo que le paso a Tsunayoshi al no tener ele coraje y decirle con anterioridad a la chica Sasagawa.

Por el camino aparece Fran, el cual mira sin expresión las lágrimas de la chica con el parche de calavera en su ojo derecho, mientras ella corre y lo pasa sin por estar llorando, Fran sin problemas se adentra hasta la sala de su shishou, el cual esta mirando la noche con remordimiento.

―Problemas en el paraíso Shishou ―dice con sátira el joven peli verde, el cual inusualmente esta con una ilusión de una manzana gigante cubriendo parcialmente su cabeza.

―Deja la broma que no te sale mi joven aprendiz ―dice con inusual voz Mukuro, haciendo que Fran entienda que la noche de hoy su maestro esta con sueño y no le enseñara nada de nada.

―Como sea, Shishou espero y mañana me enseñe como atravesar a las personas, y se disculpe con Chrome-chan ―dijo monótonamente, sin ver el leve salto que dio Mukuro al escuchar a Fran que le pida perdón a su Linda Nagi.

―Ojala y solo con un perdón mío el corazón de mi linda Chrome no se quebrara como esta ahora ―susurra por lo bajo sin mirar a Fran el cual se pone a leer un libro que esta cerca de Mukuro.

―Si usted lo dice Shishou ―dijo mientras lee detenidamente el libro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se presenta a la preparatoria Namimori, dándose a conocer como Shinji Saotome, entra al grado 2-B, por suerte al ser un año mayor que el grupo de Sawada no se encontró con el Capo de la Familia Vongola y sus guardianes, dejando que la clase conociera un perfil diferente de cómo es y sacando susurros de muchas al tener un parecido innegable con Hibari Kyoya el sádico Perfecto de Namimori.

En el transcurso del día Todos los relacionados con la Familia Vongola estaban expectantes a lo que quería anunciar Tsuna.

Tsuna no dijo mucho ya que quería decirle a todos los relacionados con el cuando saliera de clases y así lo hizo.

Después de clases Tsuna y sus guardianes, con Hana, Kyoko, Bianchi e I-pin, se encuentran reunidos en la azotea de la preparatoria, en el cual Hibari esta como siempre apartados de ellos ya que odia las multitudes.

Tsuna empieza a decirles la notica de lo que hablo Reborn en la noche con Uní.

El semblante de todos es serio y de las chicas es más que todo Tristeza, al saberse de la información por parte de Tsuna.

―Así que era eso ―susurra Yamamoto, el cual mira fijamente a una caris baja Kyoko, la cual esta abrazando a Y-pin y Lambo que están llorando por lo que ha dicho Tsuna.

Todos se encuentran en un silencio sepulcral Hibari da la espalda a los presentes, esa información lo irrito de sobre manera y algo en el no le permite cumplir lo dicho aunque sea para bien de ella, cuando se disponía a salir sin informarles fue detenido por la vos de mando de Sawada.

Tsuna mira fijamente la espalda de su Guardián de la Nube y por un breve momento sintió molestia al ver que se alejaba con rumbo a sabrá donde, no supo porque pero una sensación de celos el ver la indiferencia de el para con lo dicho le hizo darse cuenta que tiene que restringir un poco mas a Hibari, mas decido dejar que haga lo que quiera hacer pero algún día lo dominara…pensó con una mentalidad jamás vista por él.

Antes de que Hibari saliera del alcance del sonido continúo con la charla mas tomo lo dicho por Reborn haciendo que Hibari se detenga para escucharlo mas no se giro y solo escucho en su lugar.

Las reacciones fueron las esperadas en todos, mas no espero que Yamamoto y Kyoko se quedaran mirándose fijamente delante de todos como si se dijesen algo con la mirada.

― ¿Pasa Algo? ―pregunta con una calma muy inusual en él, que helo a mas de uno ya que ocultaba un poco de celos, pero por extraño que parezca Yamamoto y Kyoko no lo notaron.

Hana mira con sorpresa a Tsuna ya que jamás pensó que el Dame-Tsuna fuese a convertirse en lo que es ahora, un León que protege su territorio, mas solo mira ya que ella es nueva en ese mundo solo por un accidente y que decidió salir con el hermano de su querida amiga Kyoko por cosas de la vida.

Yamamoto mira a Tsuna y solo le sonríe calmadamente, haciendo que la mirada cargada de sospecha de Tsuna bajara al saber que esa sonrisa decía algo para con él.

―Tsuna-san ―llama Kyoko, haciendo que los presentes la miren.

― ¿Si Kyoko-chan? ―pregunta sonriéndole a ella, mas ella solo esquiva la sonrisa.

―No se si seguir su plan, pero si ella no nos recordara aunque nos vea, no importa si me gano su amistad una vez mas ¿Verdad? ―pregunta mirando fijamente a Tsuna.

El cual queda descolocado al escucharla.

Trato de razonar mas ella, Crome, e I-pin con Lambo no lo escucharon.

Molesto decide encararlos y todos se sorprenden al ver la seriedad de la mirada de Tsuna.

―Ustedes creen que es fácil lo que estamos haciendo, ustedes son parte de la Vongola, entiendan que aunque decidan dejar la Familia siempre los verán como Vongolas, y si los ven con ella sospecharán y la atacaran…quieren poner en peligro a Haru ahora ―dijo con determinación, haciendo que todos lo miren con sorpresa ya que no vieron la verdadera razón hasta que él la dijo.

―No sean egoístas, yo soy el que cargara con la culpa de esto, así que por favor si me quieren odiar háganlo, pero como ustedes quiero recuperar a mi amiga, es por eso que como dije, nos aremos mas fuertes para cambiar el destino ―dijo, animando a todos con lo dicho.

Y haciendo que las chicas lo miraran expectantes pero con resignación…aunque Chrome tiene la mirada un poco triste ya que no sabe si lo que Boss dice es solo para animarlos.

Tsuna se da cuenta de la vacilación de algunos y decide encargarse de hacerlos sentir animados ya que necesitan la fuerza de todos.

―Solo denos tiempo, ya verán que acabaremos con esas personas, la cuales solo quieren destruirlo todo ―dijo comprensible, haciendo que Chrome se sonroje al sentirse descubierta.

―Lo siento Boss, pero es que… quiero verla una vez mas…

Fue interrumpida por un ruido fuerte que proviene de la puerta, el cual fue hecho por Kyoko la cual no aguanto estar cerca de todos al sentirse mal e insegura de si misma, y solo sale corriendo con I-pin siguiéndola de cerca, se siente mal por como trata a Tsuna no viendo la tristeza que siente al hacerle eso a su amiga.

Chrome la entiende y la sigue para calmarla con Hana, ya que saben que Kyoko es muy sensible con todo lo pasado, Ryouhei solo mira la salida, su hermana lo ha estado evitando desde que se entero de que el sabia lo que hicieron y no dijo nada haciendo que se sienta triste y desanimado, mas tenia que estar firme ya que esta empezando a entender las implicaciones de lo que pasa con Haru, aunque aun se confunde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari camina sin rumbo, las palabras de Tsuna resuenan en su cabeza.

―"**Tenemos que hacernos fuertes con el fin de cambiar el destino que tiene atada a Haru**" ―recordó, haciendo que se moleste.

El siendo el hombre solitario que es jamás pensó que escucharía razones de débiles, se siente ofendido y tiene su orgullo un poco herido.

―Yo no soy parte de ellos, solo ayudo por que sus acciones me convienen ―dijo serio, no quería afirmar que ha logrado desarrollar un cariño para con esos herbívoros, mas se ha dado cuenta que hay una posibilidad de que se sienta encariñado.

Su caminar se detiene al darse cuenta que esta en el lugar menos esperado.

El bosque Namimori, en donde empezó a conocer a Miura Haru hace un año, cuando ella tenia 15 años, fue cómico si recuerda la expresión de sorpresa al verlo a él en el bosque, ella tartamudeo con miedo a que él la mordiera hasta la muerte por solo verlo.

Luego de eso salió corriendo con miedo mas no llega a dar más de seis pasos porque cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

**Flas Back**

―¡Hahi! ―grito Haru mientras caía al suelo de sopetón, haciendo que Hibari la mire con indiferencia, no le importaba que esa chica estuviese en uno de sus lugares favoritos, mas no entendía el que hacia ella aquí.

―Herbívora ―llama con seriedad el azabache, haciendo que Haru se de cuenta que esta en peligro su vida.

―Hibari-san, disculpe la vida de Haru, Haru solo quiere alimentar a un pajarito amarillo y se va Desu ―dijo precipitadamente, haciendo que una delgada ceja perteneciente a Hibari se alce en señal sorpresa.

―Ya veo ―dijo con calma, la verdad es que no espero que ella le respondiera su inquietud de golpe.

Sin mas empieza a caminar sin ver a Haru, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo temerosa de lo que le hiciera a ella, mas cuando vio que la Alondra se alejaba hasta un sombrío producido por uno de los arboles mas grandes del lugar, soltó un suspiro que no sabia que contenía.

Se le queda mirado fijamente, acción que no paso desapercibida por la Alondra, mas el no le importo ya que sabe que la chica es una herbívora débil y solo se la pasa siguiendo al rey de los Herbívoros.

Haru sonrió al ver que Hibari no estaba molesta con ella, y sin hacer mucho ruido empezó a buscar a la escurridiza avecilla, mas no la ve, resignada y un poco temerosa empieza a llamarla suavemente para no molestar a Hibari, ya que por medio de Tsuna se entero que el hombre es capaz de escuchar una hoja caer y despertarlo con ese leve ruido.

―Hibird-chan… Hibird-chan ―llama suavemente.

Hibari al escucharla mira fijamente a la morena la cual le esta dando la espalda a él, por un momento se le hizo gracioso que esa herbívora no le temiera a él, el hombre mas peligroso de todo Namimori, mas solo se le queda viendo curioso sus acciones, las cuales eran graciosas en tanto a la forma de buscar como en susurrar el nombre del ave.

―"¿Como es que lo llama?" ―piensa aburrido.

―"A si, Hibird" ―cuando pensó en el nombre, cae en cuenta que el nombre que esa chica dice es el de su mascota, y de paso haciéndolo pensar en como es que llego en ese nombre para su mascota.

Ahora ve la razón detrás de el nombre de su plumífero amiguito, y es ella la causante de ese peculiar nombre, sin saber por que se le queda mirando fijamente, su cabello, sus piernas su cara y voz, no sabe por que pero ya no pudo despegar su mirada grisácea en el cuerpo de la morena, haciendo sentirlo raro al no saber que pensar sobre esa acción.

De la nada sale su plumífero amigo el cual se posa en la mano de la peli castaña, la cual sonríe con emoción de solo ver al ave.

―Hibird-chan, me alegro de que estés el día de hoy aquí ―dijo con alegría.

El ave solo la mira curioso, pero cuando se fija en su amo vuela posándose en la cabellera negra de Hibari, Haru al ver que el canario esta sobre Hibari solo se queda piedra al no saber que hacer si Hibari se enfada por que el ave este sobre él.

Hibari sonríe al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Haru, haciendo que esta lo mire preocupada, ya que no esta haciendo nada malo o peligroso como creyó que aria.

―¿Hibari-san, no lastimara a Hibird-chan? ―dice incrédula la chica, haciendo que Hibari la mire indiferente.

―Es mi mascota y mensajero, no lo lastimaría nunca ―dijo con gravedad en la voz, haciendo que Haru lo mire fijamente, ya que cae en cuenta de que es la primera vez que habla cara a cara con la temida Alondra de Namimori.

―Me alegro mucho, el que Hibari-san no lastime a Hibrid-chan solo quiere decir que es una persona amable ―dijo con suavidad en la voz, Hibari la mira con incredulidad, mas no es notada ya que cierra los ojos.

―Eres molesta Herbívora ―dijo.

Haru al oírlo, agacha la cabeza sintiéndose mal por lo que el peli negro a dicho, mas solo sonríe y se acerca a él sin temor, sentándose a su lado.

Hibari al notarlo mira serio a Haru, ya que nadie ha osado en acercarse a él más no sea que quiere un pelea y duda de que ella posea habilidad para ello.

―Hibari-san puede que tenga razón de que Haru sea molesta, pero al menos Haru no es una anti social como usted Hibari-san ―dijo con convicción en su voz.

Hibari solo la mira peligrosamente, mas no le entro ganas de sacar sus adoradas Tonfas y darle un golpazo solo por que es mujer.

Sin más y por raro que parezca se relaja y cierra los ojos con calma ya que tiene un poco de sueño.

De un momento a otro sintió la mano de alguien en su cabeza y al percatarse de que es de la morena, se queda helado, su toque fue leve pero cálido, haciendo que Hibari mire sigilosamente a la chica a su lado.

Haru sonríe con dulzura, haciendo que la mirada de Hibari se achicharrara hasta quedad en un punto, no sabe por que pero quizás sea el que sea la primera vez que este con una persona de el genero opuesto o quien sabe pero se sintió un poco intimidado.

―No me temas, pues no te are daño ―dijo Haru, sin siquiera percatarse de que Hibari la mira.

Cuando Hibari la escucho decir eso, se sintió ofendido mas cae en cuenta de que ella no se refiere a él si no a su mascota, la cual esta cómodamente acostado en las manos de la chica luego de escucharla decir eso.

Paso un rato en como silencio, Hibari se sentía mas relajado de lo usual, hace mucho que no se sentí en calma y cálido, mas el silencio solo dura unos cuantos minutos ya que Haru lo rompe.

―Espero y no le moleste que haya nombrado a su mascota Hibrid-chan, creo que le queda bien ―dijo sin mirar a Hibari dándole cariñitos a Hibird.

Hibari no dijo nada, mas solo la mira expectante, no sabe por que pero se sintió cómodo con su presencia, al caer en cuenta de eso se levanta apresurado.

―No me importa ―dijo, dejando a Haru con Hibird, evitando que la chica vea la mirada que tenia en su rostro, la cual era muy inusual en él.

―Arigato, Hibari-san ―dijo Haru, dedicando una sonrisa alegre a Hibari que hizo que se sonrojara mas el no car en cuenta de ello y solo esquivo la mirada de ella y se va apresurado, pensando en una cosa y es el que se siente raro al estar solo con esa chica.

Y cae en cuenta de otra cosa, es la primera vez que esta solo con ella desde que conoce a el grupito de Herbívoros y al bebe.

―Así que Haru ―susurro, dándole una ultima mirada a ella para seguir con sus rondas diarias de vigilancia.

**Fin del Flas Back.**

**―**No pensé encontrar a alguien en este lugar ―dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que Hibari se voltee el ver que se trata de Haru.

Haru lo mira con calma, mas lo pasa de largo ya que no sabe quien es ese chico mas se le hace familiar.

Hibari solo mira que ella se adentra al bosque y se arre cuesta en el árbol donde usualmente el descansa aparte de la azotea de su amada escuela. Eso hizo que una sonrisa se pose en sus labios al saber que ella no ha dejado esa costumbre, la cual casi nadie de la Familia Vongola sabía que ella e inusualmente él tiene.

Haru mira al chico a la lejanía. No sabe por que pero se siente cómoda con la presencia.

Mas no hace caso de la sensación y solo se dedica a descansar, su día fue de mal en peor y parece que no dejara de serlo.

* * *

Bueno esto se escribió antes por que fue Navidad, pero la verdad es que les tengo un regalo de Navidad para las fieles lectoras, mas tendrá que ser atrasado por cosas de mi vida, espero y aguarden con paciencia.

Se les quiere y les aviso que no estoy dejando mi otro Fic, es solo que tengo unos atascos con el nada mas Ok, recen para que la idea avance, se supone que ya esta escrito, mas no logro mejorarlo y editarlo mejor ya que como esta ahora no me gusta y bla, bla, bla...Solo esperen si.

Sherio ¬w¬ solo esperen.

¿Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenece. Estas magnífica obra son propiedad de **_Akira Amano_ **junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación *Los cuales nos dejaron viendo un final muy rebuscado en el manga TT3TT*. Si fuese mío aria muchas cosas rosas, habría más sangre, un poco de Echi y una Haru que peleara más ¬¬.

**Nota: **Disculpen la demora, mi vida e inspiración no llegaban...Bien este capítulo, aunque no es muy interesante lleva la poca inspiración que logre atrapar de mi Musa, se supone que esto tenía que estar colgado hace rato, pero cosas pasan y ya saben la vida no permite que logre escribir y si lo hago el precio es caro U.U bueno dejo así porque me queda poco tiempo para que me jalen las orejas, bien, este capítulo está dedicado a **MCR77,** **Yami Krismiya y Yuunieh Skylark …** porque gracias a estas chicas no he dejado de escribir y me sacan sonrisas para variar mi vida llena de oscuridad ¬¬ "Si que soy Dramática ¿cierto? xD"

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lo de siempre, OOC Y OC... no siendo mas, a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Vida cotidiana.**

**_―_**_No pensé encontrar a alguien en este lugar ―. dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que Hibari se voltee el ver que se trata de Haru._

_Haru lo mira con calma, mas lo pasa de largo ya que no sabe quién es ese chico, más se le hace familiar._

_Hibari solo mira que ella se adentra al bosque y se arre cuesta en el árbol donde usualmente el descansa aparte de la azotea de su amada escuela. Eso hizo que una sonrisa se pose en sus labios al saber que ella no ha dejado esa costumbre, la cual casi nadie de la Familia Vongola sabía que ella e inusualmente él tienen._

_Haru mira al chico a la lejanía. No sabe porque pero se siente cómoda con la presencia._

_Mas no hace caso de la sensación y solo se dedica a descansar, su día fue de mal en peor y parece que no dejara de serlo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tsunayoshi Sawada, el nuevo capo Vongola, mira fijamente el cielo de la mañana, su expresión muestra una calma y serenidad que uno podría pensar que él está pensado en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada.

Gokudera y Yamamoto lo miran con preocupación ya que no saben lo que está pensando Tsuna en estos momentos.

El ambiente es tenso y a la vez preocupante.

Para Tsuna el mundo es un caos en su interior, tiene muchas contradicciones, y la sensación de peligro lo alberga desde hace tres días, y para añadir ya ha pasado una semana desde el borrado de memoria en Haru, y seis días sin verla luego de lo pasado en el parque no sabe porque pero siente que está haciendo mal al no estar cerca de ella, es tanta la contradicción que piensa que lo mejor es tenerla cerca.

Gokudera que está a su lado mira con completa fijeza a su jefe, la expresión de Tsuna ha cambiado, dándole cabida a que Gokudera sepa del remordimiento de su jefe, él sabe que es algo normal en el mundo de la Mafia el dejar a las personas que uno quiere atrás, y más si es para protegerlas, él no puede negar que lo siente como todos los demás, el dolor, el saber que ya no la podrá molestar como antes, el alejar a la mujer estúpida de verdad que fue muy brusco, no pensó en extrañarla como lo hace y eso que solo ha pasado una semana desde que no la ve.

Las cavilaciones del Guardián de la Tormenta fueron interrumpidas por la voz ausente del joven Capo.

―Sera que ¿Kyoko-chan me perdonara algún día? ―.pregunta lamentado.

Mas solo lo hizo por escuchar una respuesta afectiva por parte de Gokudera, el cual agacha la cabeza y le dice que lo hará, no es que le guste complacer a su jefe de esa manera pero sabe que lo necesita y más ahora que parece que la hermana del Guardián del Sol esta renuente ante su querido jefe, y más ahora que saben que ya no hay vuelta en la decisión que han tomado.

Gokudera mira a la mujer que es dueña del corazón de su amigo y Jefe, Kyoko está concentrada anotando algunas cosas, Gokudera hace un recuento y se percata que desde lo sucedido no lo mira ni lo saluda como antes, se la pasa mirando la ventana de la clase como si se contuviera en salir corriendo cada día y eso lo hace sentirse mal y ya se imagina lo que siente su Juundaime.

La relación de todos quedo un poco disfuncional, aunque se saludan y hablan como siempre hace falta algo, y ese algo es lo que no pensó dejar de sentir, y fue la confianza y calidez de estar con todos sus amigos sin sentirse indirectamente desplazado por el rencor o remordimientos.

Chrome no lo mira solo mantiene agachada la cabeza en su presencia, sabe que está molesta, y Mukuro solo mira de lado la acción de su amada chica, es extraño y a la vez doloroso, Tsuna extrañamente siente que Mukuro hizo algo para que Chrome no saliera a buscar a Haru desde hace rato, porque como la conoce sabe que ella es capaz, como a las demás más parece que las palabras que difundió hace unos días ha dado el efecto esperado en todos, solo es cuestión de tiempo y encontrar a los causantes de lo que está pasando.

Pero aun así, Bianchi esta con la ley del hielo y no lo determina, Reborn está desaparecido desde hace tres días, momento en el que empezó a sentir peligro sin encontrar la razón de este, Byakuran salió a hace cinco días a Italia por pedido de Uní y todo lo que pasa es como un mal sueño para Tsuna.

Un ruido estridente de gritos y susurros amoroso saca a todo el mundo de su melancolía y actividades, un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azul claro, piel lechosa entra al salón siendo seguido por el profesor, y una multitud de alumnas enloquecidas de solo ver a ese hermoso hombre, el chico tiene la mirada impasible, casi como si no le molestara el ruido que hace la multitud, mas sin embargo internamente quiere salir corriendo de ese lugar ya que teme por su virginidad.

La mirada azul clara del chico se encuentra con la almendra de Tsunayoshi, haciendo que este expanda sus ojos sorprendido al igual que el peli azabache, no sabiendo por que la mirada de ellos no se movió ni un minuto haciendo que él salón se incomodar y viese ese intercambio de mirada muy significativo alarmando a Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Toda la clase se conmociono al ver el terrible parecido del chico con el perfecto de Namimori, mas parece que a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto no le importo ya que sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de atacar al chico recién ingresado a la sala.

―Juundaime… ¿lo conoce? ―.interrumpe Gokudera mirando desafiante al chico nuevo.

Tsunayoshi entre en razón, al igual que el chico el cual solo agacha la cabeza para concentrarse en sí, ya que los ojos de Tsuna lo desarmaron por un momento, Kyoko y Takeshi se miran y sonríen levemente al ver al clon de Hibari , ya que no pensaron en verlo en el salón de ellos.

― ¡Ha!..No, no lo conozco Gokudera-kun ―."Pero me sentí alarmado por un segundo, ¿será por el horripilante parecido con Hibari-san?"

La expresión de Tsuna no fue muy creíble ya que era contrariada, mas Gokudera solo asiente y el profesor sigue con la presentación del nuevo alumno.

―Bien preséntate a la clase ―.ínsita el tutor.

―Hai.

―Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Shinji Saotome, soy de descendencia Japonesa y Francesa como pueden ver, estaré con ustedes una temporada, llevémonos bien, por cierto llámenme únicamente Shinji y sin honoríficos ¡Ok! ―.comento divertido.

Todos en la clase quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de los obvios Kyoko y Yamamoto, los cuales sonrieron divertidos al oír la voz melosa y divertida de Shinji para con la clase, los demás tuvieron un pase directo a imagilandia en donde se imaginaban a un Hibari Kyoya haciendo ese tipo de voz y expresiones divertidas, lo cual logro que todos quedaran con un aura lúgubre, a excepción del comité de Fan's del nuevo alumno el cual esta mas que agradecido con la genética y la naturaleza al dejarlas ver a una persona con la misma imagen que el ser que aman pero que da miedo, con expresiones "amables" la verdad es toda una epifanía.

Luego de la interesante presentación por parte de Shinji, las clases siguieron tranquilamente, al menos para los alumnos de la preparatoria Namimori ya que tano Tsuna como sus guardianes tiene un mal presentimiento por parte del nuevo alumno.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru ha tenido la semana más cansada que puede recordar, sus compañeras de clases le dicen rara todo el tiempo ya que parece que su personalidad a sufrido trastornos porque dicen que actúa diferente, algunas la miran con admiración y otras con celos, y eso solo la frustra, hasta los maestros le dicen que esta cambiada, le sigue los morbosos pervertidos que se pasan coqueteando y hasta dándole el apodo de princesa de hielo, y la verdad no sabe como paso.

Suspira y empieza a recordar al hombre de kimono verde, Kawahira, no sabe ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? o ¿por qué? la ha contactado y le ha dicho que vaya a verlo, desde hace cuatro días la está entrenando, y la verdad no sabe cómo es que paso.

Ha, espera, ya recuerda, la cosa fue que el tipo se metió en su casa cuando su padre no estaba hace cinco días luego de la pelea con los posibles secuestradores y el chico con cara de niña que peleo junto a ella.

Recuerda que ella tuvo un pequeño encuentro en la sala con el peli blanco, el cual perdió fácilmente, molestándola un montón, el hombre le propuso que la entrenaría ya que estaba muy débil y no era divertido pelear con débiles, en ese momento pensó que ese hombre está mal de la cabeza al comportarse como un crio y ella por seguirle la corriente, pasaron más cosas las cual omite ya que es sumamente vergonzoso, y al final termino siendo escoltada todas las tardes a un salón de entrenamiento al fondo de la tienda de antigüedades. La cual la abuela a la cual frecuentaba desde pequeña atiende, ella pregunto por la abuela mas Kawahira le informo que está ausente y resulta que el tipo raro es el "hijo" de la abuela, aunque eso no lo cree. Y no lo dirá en voz alta, pero en si ella tiene sus dudas, pero decidió confiar en él por ahora y tomar la palabra de que la entrenara, mas no pensó que sería tan tedioso y cansado.

Luego del riguroso entrenamiento que consistía en evitar estocadas, correr 20 km cada día, mantener el equilibrio por una hora sin moverse de una pendiente con espinas, y mantener unas pesas en sus manos y pies todo el día, ella se queda viendo a la nada y pensando que ese hombre está loco por entrenarla de esa manera.

―Estoy cansada ―.dijo desanimada Haru mirando el techo del salón con aburrimiento, la verdad no es que este cansada si no aburrida ya que ha estado haciendo este entrenamiento desde que comenzó.

Kawahira se dio cuenta de eso, más solo sonríe por lo infantil que puede ser Haru en ocultarle que ya ha superado el grado de dificultad que ha puesto.

―Ya veo, si estas cansada eso quiere decir que seguiremos por unas dos semanas hasta que mejores tu resistencia, haaa, yo que pensé que valía la pena entrenarte porque parecías fuerte, que erro tan grande ―.dijo burlón, tratando de animarla a seguir.

Haru lo mira con aburrimiento, haciendo que Kawahira la mire con seriedad.

―No estoy cansada físicamente, si no por el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo, ya me canse de hacer lo mismo, y por si no te has dado cuenta no has logrado darme ni una sola vez desde la primera vez que usaste el shinai ―.contraataco Haru, dándole una mirada Helada, al peli blanco el cual sonríe.

―Bueno, eso es verdad, pero eso es porque no estaba haciéndolo seriamente ―.dijo desinteresado, mirando a un lado de la habitación como si hiciera un puchero infantil, Haru lo mira y suspira irritada, mas se contiene las palabras mordaces que quiere decirle al vejete, digo al hombre.

―Está bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento Kawahira-san ―.dijo seria, siguiendo con el entrenamiento autoimpuesto por un acosador raro pero con el que extrañamente adquiere confianza.

Kawahira sonríe mas internamente está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar más adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar con la rutina, Haru se dirige hasta su casa, mas en el camino se encuentra con Shinji, haciendo que Haru suspire cansina ya que pensó que la ruta que tomo de su casa confundiría al nuevo acosador que tiene en sus manos.

―Te he dicho que no te me acerques tanto, ¿quieres que llame a la policía por acosador shinji-san? ―.pregunta irritada, mientras el chico sonríe afable al ver que Haru le habla irritada más aun así no lo aleja como la primera vez.

―Solo quería ver a mi linda Haru, el que estudiemos en colegios diferentes es la cosa más dolorosa la cual debo superar, por eso quiero que la chica que me gusta me acompañe al menos a una cita ―.comento melosamente pasando por alto la pregunta de la peli chocolate, la cual se sonroja por la irritación de escucharle decir esas cosas al peli negro como si nada.

Haru hace acoplo de su ira y luego de un suspiro resignado lo mira sin entender las acciones de este, desde hace cinco días ese extranjero el cual no le quiso decir su apellido se la pasa coqueteándole y preguntándole como fue su día, es halagador si lo piensa ya que el chico es guapo y se nota que es cerio con lo que dice que la quiere, se sonroja al recordar las cuatro veces que se le ha declarado descaradamente.

Pero de verdad ha de tener la chaveta zafada, porque de verdad no es sano que una persona se la pase haciendo eso todo el tiempo como si fuese rutina, que la siga, le pregunte como esta, si quiere salir con él. Y como broche de oro jamás lo ha visto con alguien, ¿es que no tiene vida social? O ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿es espeluznante? O ¿es normal?...La verdad es que hacerse esas preguntas no es bueno para una antisocial como ella.

―Shinji-san ya le he dicho, mi apellido es Miura, es descortés el que se refiera a mi nombre como si fuese un conocido de toda la vida, por eso quiero que me diga cuál es su apellido para poder referirme correctamente a usted ―.dijo fría, mientras sigue de largo al cabizbajo peli azabache.

No sabe como paso pero Shinji se siente atraído a ella y eso solo pasa si es una sucesora, solo queda comprobar si es verdad o no.

―"No importa, si le digo mi verdadero apellido al fin y al cabo solo me queda poco tiempo en este lugar" ―.piensa serio.

―Noel…―susurra, haciendo que Haru se detenga al escucharlo ―.Mi nombre completo es Shinji Noel, Miura-chan.

―Así que Noel-san, ¿porque sigue siguiéndome como un acosador desde hace días? ―.cuestiona indiferente.

Shinji la mira y sonríe afable, se acerca lentamente a ella alertándola, mas no vio que él se arrodilla ante ella y toma su mano derecha depositando un beso al estilo principesco.

Haru expande los ojos con completa sorpresa por esa acción departe de él.

―Porque quiero ser tu amigo Miura-chan.

Haru lo mira cuestionan te, ya que para ella es raro el que alguien le pida que sea amigo como si nada y lo haga de una forma un tanto vergonzoso, es que no es normal que alguien sea tan denso como para no percatarse del comportamiento que ella usa para con los demás y él, no es suficiente prueba de que ella es una persona sin sentimientos y que no le interesa los demás como para que sea amiga de alguien, se siente extraña y la verdad le duele el pecho al sentir que las palabras que él usa son mentiras.

― ¿Cuál es tu objetivo Noel-san? ―.lo mira interrogante, mientras jala la mano fuera de él, mientras se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta ya que las dudas empiezan a embargarla.

Shinji sonríe, mientras un brillo profundo se posa en sus ojos.

―Conocerte más a fondo ―.responde serio, mientras sonríe calmadamente, haciendo que Haru mire hacia un lado con un pequeño rubor, no pensó que le diría eso.

―No hay nada de interesante en conocerme Noel-san ―.susurra avergonzada.

―Yo no lo veo así, quiero conocerte más a fondo, él porque eres una persona que vive por sí misma como lo hago yo, es inusual el que me interese alguien, la verdad no pensé en conocer a una persona como tú en mi vida, solo hay unos pocos ―.agacha la cabeza recordando a dos niños ―.Por eso quiero conocerte, conocer las razones del porque eres como eres, quiero que confíes en mí y me aceptes como amigo, quiero darte apoyo aunque sé que no lo quieres, solo es eso, me interesas y quiero saber más de ti ―.declaro serio.

―Haz lo que quieras ―.mira fijamente a Shinji y sigue caminando con total indiferencia por lo dicho, mas en el fondo se sintió tocada por las palabras de él, sonríe un poco al sentir que quizás él sea un amigo.

Shinji sonríe ya que pudo ver un atisbo de vacilación en los hermosos ojos chocolate de Haru.

Y la siguió escoltando hasta su casa, ya que aunque ha dicho esas palabras le duelen saber que no podrá estar con ella el tiempo que él desea estar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado tres meses desde que Haru perdió los recuerdos en los que era perteneciente a la Familia Vongola, la situación fue complicada al inicio para todos, más parece que se han adaptado a lo que pasa, Tsuna y los demás están al pendiente de lo que pueda pasar y buscan información, Hibari mantiene un régimen de disciplina más estricto de lo normal y curiosamente se molesta con nada, Kyoko, I-pin y Chrome se han puesto de acurdo en mantener un ojo en su amiga ya que es muy raro el lograr verla en la calle, Tsuna se la pasa entrenando con Gokudera y Yamamoto, y Mukuro se la pasa buscando información sobre un posible enemigo.

Las cosas tomaron un rumbo en que todos están esforzándose en lo que pueden para evitar lo que pueda pasar a su amiga.

Es una tarde hermosa en la ciudad de Namimori y todos han decidido reunirse en el establecimiento de sushi del papa de Yamamoto para discutir los sucesos pasados e informar lo raro que han logrado ver en este mes.

Tsuna está encabezando la mesa en la que están degustando el sushi preparado por el padre de Takeshi, mas su semblante es ausente y pensativo, como si no estuviese con sus amigos por el momento.

― ¿Pasa algo Tsuna? ―.pregunta Takeshi, desde hace rato ve a su amigo en ese estado y la verdad le preocupa.

Todos los presentes menos Mukuro, Lambo y Hibari ya que no están, se fijan en lo dicho por Yamamoto.

―Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo Haru en este momento?...hace un tiempo que no la he visto ―.comento ausente.

Un silencio se instala en los presentes dejando en claro que no pensaban que Tsuna estuviera pensando en ello.

Kyoko agacha la cabeza pensativa mas luego del silencio incomodo se acerca a Tsuna y sonríe afable.

―Está bien, la verdad es que hace dos días la he visto haciendo ejercicio cerca del parque al que solíamos ir, se le notaba que estaba un poco cansada y a la vez seria mientras corría, y practicaba algunas piruetas de gimnasia ―.comento alegre la peli miel, haciendo que todos sonrían al saber que Haru está bien ―.Lo que me pareció raro es que usaba pesas en las manos, parecían grilletes muy incómodos, y cuando se las quito y estos cayeron al suelo se hundieron mucho en el suelo, por un momento pensé que el suelo tembló, y me hizo pensar que las pesas que Haru usaba debían de pesar toneladas ―.dijo distraída no viendo la cara sorprendida de todos al escuchar esa afirmación.

―" ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Haru?" ―.fue el pensamiento unánime que compartieron todos.

― ¡EXTREMO!, ha de ser un entrenamiento único ―.clamo Ryouhei al escuchar a su hermana.

―Pensé lo mismo onii-chan, mas parece que debe ser extenuante las clases que toma la vi cansada y con algunas benditas en la cara, por un momento pensé que se había peleado, pero luego me di cuenta de que las pesas entorpecían sus movimientos haciendo que esos rasguños se mostraran en su piel ―.hizo una pausa que llamo la atención de toso ―.había olvidado que Haru estudia en una escuela de elite y las cosas que debe hacer son el doble de complicadas de las que hacemos ―.comento risueña recordando el momento.

Tsuna sonríe ya que un recuerdo de Haru practicando Gimnasia mientras trataba de no caer de bruces pasa por su mente, haciendo que sonriera sinceramente.

―Si ha de ser que habrá una competencia en su Preparatoria este año, deberíamos ir a verla ―.dijo alegre Tsuna, mas luego se calla al caer en cuenta que ha hecho mal al decir eso.

Todos agachan la cabeza con un poco de melancolía al escuchar la opinión de Tsuna.

―Me parece bien, si vamos todos a ver como esta en la competencia no creo que sea problema, si mantenemos nuestra distancia podemos pasar desapercibidos, pero la cosa es, no nos dolerá el verla interactuar con otras personas mientras nos pasa de largo ―.comenta Bianchi mientras acomoda a I-pin e su regazo.

―Yo quiero ir a verla Boss ―.confeso Chrome, mientras agacha la cabeza sonrojada por lo osado de su parte.

―Me parece bien, aunque duela podemos velar y animar a nuestra amiga desde la distancia ―.dijo calmadamente ―.Es lo menos que podemos hacer ―.susurro quedito mientras los demás sonreían a lo dicho.

―Yosh, iremos a ver a Haru desde la distancia, ¿cuándo es la competencia? ―.pregunta animado Yamamoto.

―Quien sabe ―.dijo sonriente Kyoko, haciendo que todos caigan de sentón al escucharla decir eso.

―Dentro de dos semanas será el festival deportivo de la preparatoria Midori, creo que hay es cuándo podremos ver a Haru ―.dijo Reborn, el cual recién llega.

―Reborn, ¿dónde has estado? ―.pregunta Tsuna.

Reborn sonríe maliciosamente.

―Averiguando sobre los posibles candidatos a ser los que buscan a Haru, me he concentrado en eso, y ver de vez en cuando como se encuentra ella, por cierto deja de estar vagueando y ponte a estudiar Dame-Tsuna que tus notas han caído, y los demás igual no se desconcentren ―.dijo calmado, haciendo que todos se pusieran serios al escucharlo.

―Entendido…

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado la _oscuridad _se mueve.

El lugar es oscuro, casi como si fuese un cuarto de interrogación ya que la única luz que hay es la que proviene del techo y da a notar a las personas que hay en dicho lugar, más solo las siluetas ya que están cubiertas por capuchas al estilo monjes capuchinos.

―Solo hemos encontrado a una de las siete presas y parece ser que aparte de esa hay una cerca a la que ya ha sido localizada, los demás se encuentran en posiciones desconocidas por ahora ―.susurra un encapuchado a otro que está a su lado, la voz del que habla es autoritaria y no da caída para comentar.

―Sí, los otros que habían sido localizados en el pasado han desaparecido del mapa una vez más, es un milagro el que podamos ver que uno está cerca de la presa inicial, aunque sabemos de otra presa y esta se encuentra en Italia no es un problema el tenerla en nuestro poder, pero hay una persona que podría ser problema a la hora de cazara, los otros cuatros están perdidos no sabemos en qué dirección puedan estar ―.informa el encapuchado.

―Chekerface tiene a una bajo custodia, la otra anda como si nada por los lugares, parece ser que se ha dado cuenta de nuestros movimientos, el hecho de que mantenga a una bajo su ala solo puede significar que ha alertado a los demás ―.dice un tercer encapuchado, mirando con fijeza y dejando una clara advertencia de que sabe quién es el que ha hecho lo informado.

Mas el primero solo se queda sonriendo maliciosamente.

―Mis culpa, solo lo advertí de que iniciaremos el juego, ya que no es divertido el cazar a una presa sin que esta se defienda ―.comenta divertido mas la diversión es su voz es un tanto sádica.

―Típico de ti Bohar ―.dice monótonamente el segundo encapuchado, más se aleja ya que ha cumplido con dar el informe a sus colegas.

―Solo es cuestión de tiempo y la cacería comenzara ―.dijo el primero mientras se relame los labios con sadismo.

―El que los herederos estén escondidos no es problema, si matamos a uno de ellos, la puerta la puerta a ese mundo quedara débil, ese es nuestro objetivo, si atacamos a uno de los siete la fiesta podrá comenzar ―.dijo malicioso Bohar, el tercer encapuchado solo niega con la cabeza.

―El que Cheker tenga a una en custodia no es la gran cosa, pero nuestro deber es localizar y matar a los siete a la vez, para abrir la puerta no es solo que quede débil, Bohar tu incompetencia me tiene sorprendido ―dijo fríamente el tercer encapuchado, dejando helado al primero.

―Lamento lo pasado Cleer…

―No lamentes nada…ya no mereces estar con vida ―.clamo suavemente, para luego quitarle la vida a su compañero.

Un grito aterrador suena por el lugar.

….

―Cleer, ¿no crees que te has pasado? ―.dijo el segundo encapuchado con monotonía.

―Para nada Lax, la incompetencia no es algo que sea perdonado, personas débiles jamás podrán estar en nuestra Familia, que quede claro eso ―.comenta seriamente.

―Sayonara, Bohar ―.susurra Lax, mientras una sonrisa depredadora se posa en el rostro de este, ya que el espacio de la capucha es lo único que permite vislumbrar.

.

.

.

.

.

Francia Paris.

―Ya ha pasado un tiempo no es así Felicia ―.dijo un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos color topacio azulados, el hombre luce una vestimenta común más elegante de color negro.

― ¿Como le ha ido a Shinji-kun? ―.pregunta mientras sonríe amablemente a la pelirroja, la cual viste como una ejecutiva color azul oscuro.

―Enseguida Jefe, el informe de Shinji muestra que ella no es una de los herederos ya que no presenta recuerdos o acciones como los demás, tampoco presenta mostrar llamas ―.informa la mujer de cabellera roja y ojos jade.

El hombre peli rubio mira a Felicia con seriedad al escuchar la información.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Shinji-kun salió de Francia? ―.cuestiona dudoso.

Felicia agacha la cabeza mostrando preocupación en la mirada.

―Más del que se le tiene permitido a ellos ―.dijo trémula la mujer.

―Esas personas deben de estar moviéndose por ahora, llámalo y que regrese, no podemos dejarlo expuesto más tiempo del que ha tenido―.ordena serio, Felicia asiente y sale rápidamente del despacho.

―Así que la chica no era ella, que raro ―.susurra el hombre, mientras coge una foto en la cual esta Haru.

―Te pareces demasiado a ella,… ―.dijo en un susurro anhelado.

….

En Namimori.

Shinji mira curiosamente a Haru la cual trata de evitar la mirada de este.

― ¿Cómo ha ido tu práctica de Gimnasia Haru-chan? ―.pregunta interesado.

―Bien, como siempre…―.contesta ―."Aburrido, la verdad son más interesantes los entrenamientos de Kawahira-san, pero eso no lo diré en voz alta"―.piensa distraída mientras mira unos papeles, que muestran ser una invitación.

Haru mira a Shinji el cual la mira como un amo a su perro, con expectación.

Haru cierra los ojos y suspira, mira a un lado y luego a otro, como si buscara sospechosos, hace unos días ella quería decirle algo al chico Francés, mas su personalidad le dificultaba decir lo que siente, como siempre.

―Noel-san, eres mi amigo así que ¿quieres venir a una competencia Deportiva en mi preparatoria? ―.cuestiona suavemente.

― ¿Me podrías repetir lo que has dicho Haru? ―.pregunta el pelinegro con sorpresa total marcada en su rostro.

Más Haru mira a otro lado con nerviosismo ya que no es que sea odiosa, pero le queda difícil repetir eso sin querer golpearlo.

―Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré una vez más, Noel, quiero ser tu amiga ―.dijo sonrojada, mientras miraba a otro lado ya que ella jamás pensó decir eso sin tartamudear, pero las circunstancias la obligan y ese chico se ha logrado ganar su confianza en el tiempo que lleva molestándola.

Shinji sonríe afable mas decide comentar algo.

―Haaa, y yo que pensé que decías que querías ser mi Novia ―.bromea mientras rueda los ojos a un lado y evita reírse a carcajadas al ver la expresión airada de Haru por la respuesta que ha dado.

De solo verla así se siente completo y realizado, no pensó que lograría entablar una amistad con ella, al principio su misión era solo vigilar si ella mostraba recuerdos o acciones particulares, mas en el mes que lleva en Namimori no mostro nada que lo atara a deducir que ella poseyera la llama de Caos. Y eso lo tiene desconcertado ya que la verdad el siente una familiaridad con ella muy entrañable al principio dudo y aun duda, pero si ella no es como él y los otros eso quiere decir que aun no encuentran a la ultima que falta.

Haru al ver que Shnji está pensativo le entra duda.

― ¿No quieres que sea tu amiga Noel-san? ¿O no puedes venir? ―.pregunta dudosa mientras lo mira seria.

Shinji sale de sus cavilaciones y sonríe de forma conciliadora.

―No es eso, la cosa me sorprende no lo niego, yo ya pensaba que éramos amigos, pero si tu lo dices y apruebas hasta ahora, eso quiere decir que desde hoy me gano tu confianza, no sé si sentirme dolido o feliz ―.dijo, haciendo una pose estilo pensador, haciendo que Haru ruede los ojos en señal de exasperación, Shinji solo hace eso para molestarla, y ya es costumbre.

― ¿Vendrás o no? ―.pregunta seria.

Haru empieza a caminar seguida de Shinji, este mira como Haru se ha puesto seria, y sonríe sabiendo que está esperando su afirmación o negación, es increíble lo que el tiempo puede hacer, jamás pensó ganarse su amistad tan pronto.

Haru mira la expresión seria y a la vez triste de Shinji y se percata de que esta distante, no sabe qué hacer, él es el primer amigo que hace y el verlo en ese estado la preocupa pero no sabe cómo expresarlo.

―Me alegra que me veas como un amigo Haru-chan, pero dentro de poco regresare a Francia, solo venia a Japón por un corto lapso de tiempo, no sé cuando me llamen, dime cuando es la competencia ―.dijo serio, haciendo que Haru lo mire con sorpresa, mas la disimulo bien.

―Ha, entiendo, es normal ya que eres extranjero y eso ―.dijo seria mientras evitaba la mirada azulada de su amigo, porque es su amigo y aunque se vaya lo seguirá siendo ¿no?

―Lo siento, de verdad, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero no sé cuando tendré que irme ―.dijo cabizbajo mientras trata de hacer que Haru lo mire, mas no lo logra.

―Eres mi amigo eso no cambia nada, la competición es dentro de dos días, ¿crees poder ir? ―.pregunta, quiere saber pronto ya que quiere llorar, no pensó que de verdad se apegaría de una persona.

―Creo que sí, podre ver la competencia…Haru.

Haru no espero más, salió corriendo rápidamente, mientras su mirada se empaña por las lágrimas no derramadas dejando a un cabizbajo y molesto Shnji el cual recuerda lo que le dijo una vez Gacrux.

Mientras tano Haru piensa en Shinji, en que es su primer amigo y este se ira, no puede creerlo aun, es lo que resuena en su mente mientras toma impulso en el camino.

Cuando llega a su casa se detiene en la puerta, no la abre ya que sabe que no hay nadie, sin saber las lágrimas corren de su rostro dejando en claro que aun no es de corazón de hierro como sus compañeras de clases suelen decir.

―Es por eso que es mejor estar sola, los amigos solo hacen que el corazón duela ya que siempre se irán con el tiempo ―.murmura mientras se vuelve volita en la acera de su casa, más rápidamente se levanta y se vuelve seria, demostrando los cambios súbitos de humor que posee.

―No importa, Shinji es mi amigo, no importa si está lejos, él siempre será mi único y apreciado amigo ―.dice y mira el cielo con resolución, le hubiese gustado decirle eso a él y no salir corriendo como tonta.

El ruido de su celular le llama la atención, y al leer de quien es suspira, ya que pensó que sería Shinji.

―Halo, Kawahira ¿Qué pasa?

―Ya es hora de tu entrenamiento estas retrasada.

―Ha, cierto…

―Estas triste, ¿ha pasado algo?

―No…bueno, no importa, estaré contigo dentro de un rato.

Haru se desconecto y miro el celular fijamente, para luego sonreír un poco.

―Él también es un amigo, ellos dos son mis únicos amigos, que ironía ―.susurra, mientras mira a unos arbustos con mirada afilada, el entrenamiento que ha hecho con Kawahira en estos tres meces la han hecho mas perceptible al ruido y a las presencias, mas hace como que no se ha dado cuenta, por el siempre hecho de que es un secreto.

―"_Jamás muestres tus habilidades de pelea, pero puedes hacerlo solo si son en circunstancias especiales, solo en ese momento úsalos, pero solo cuando estés en una crisis en donde no veas salida alguna, entendido Haru"_―.recordó seria.

―Kawahira es otro enigma, mas se lo guarda siempre todo y nunca responde lo que pregunto, y para remata esto ―.hace una pose fresca como alguien que se siente superior, mas ella solo lo hace por hacer, y mira al arbusto con seriedad ―.Creo que puede decirse como situación de emergencia y caso especial ―.susurra mientras se acerca al arbusto lentamente mientras sonríe como un gato atrapando a su presa.

Cuando llega hasta el arbusto mete las manos y empieza a escanearlo como si fuese a sacar una sorpresa, al final coge algo blandito.

―Y el premio numero uno es…Tada….

Haru saca a Lambo, el cual sonríe nerviosamente al ser descubierto.

―Ha, eres tu otra vez Lambo-chan ―.dijo calmadamente, mientras deposita a Lambo al suelo, y este sonríe amable y un poco pícaro al ver a su querida Haru-nee.

―Jejeje, Haru, dime como supiste que el Gran Lambo-sama estaba en el arbusto, si no he hecho ningún ruido ―.cuestiona atropelladamente el pequeño mientras mira fijamente a Haru.

―Bueno, no hacías ruido pero sentí que estabas en el arbusto ―.dijo como si nada, mientras sonreía calmadamente al pequeño, el cual hacia como que no estaba interesado en lo que decía, haciendo que Haru sonría al verlo una vez más, es raro pero desde hace un mes siempre se encuentra con el pequeño el cual dice que está perdido, mas presiente que no lo está.

― ¿Estas una vez más perdido, Lambo-chan? ―.pregunta con amabilidad, Haru solo es amable con los niños y una completa indiferente con los de su edad a excepción de Shinji ya que como él, ella es una inadaptada social, mas no involucra a niños y animales, eso demuestra lo rara que puede llegar a ser y que cuando Dios hace algo de una misma especie estos se ajuntan.

―Lambo-sama no está perdido, solo huye de I-pin ―.dijo serio, mientras mira por todos lados.

― ¿I-pin?...

―Hai, I-pin, ya sabes quién es, la cabeza de cebolla… ―.Lambo se calla rápidamente, ya que se acordó de que Haru no recuerda a I-pin y a los demás, ella se acuerda de él solo porque la ha buscado en secreto de los demás.

― ¿Qué pasa Lambo-chan? ―.pregunta preocupada la peli chocolate al ver la mirada triste de Lambo.

―Nada, Lambo-sama solo está jugando así que puedes estar calmada Haru ―.dijo mientras sonríe, sonrisa que hizo que Haru se diera cuenta de que el niño está cargando con mucha tristeza.

Rebusca en su chaqueta de Preparatoria y saca un dulce y se lo da a Lambo.

―No estés triste, Lambo-chan ―.susurra tiernamente, mientras le revuelve los crespos ―.Bueno me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar de entrenar…Nos vemos Lambo ―.dijo mientras se aleja del callado niño.

…

Mientras tanto Lambo mira el dulce de uva que tiene en la mano como si fuese un tesoro.

― ¿Lambo, porque has huido de repente? ―.cuestiona la pequeña China, mientras mira a su revoltoso compañero de juegos ―.Los demás están buscándote ―.dijo desconcertada viendo que Lambo mira su mano con tristeza mezclado con felicidad.

― ¿Lambo?

―I-pin, me haré fuerte, y destruiré a los malos que hagan daño a Haru-nee, y te protegeré a ti también ya verás, que el Gran Lambo-sama se hará muy fuerte ―.grito mientras salta en su posición y mira a I-pin con seriedad revuelto con ese lado infantil de él.

Rápidamente coge la mano de I-pin y le da el dulce de uva, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

―Guárdalo I-pin, es un amuleto de la suerte, cuando llegue el día lo comeremos justos ―.dijo serio, mientras sonreía.

I-pin mira a Lambo con confusión, mas sonríe y asiente la petición de su amigo.

―Hai…

.

.

.

.

.

En la azotea de Namimori Reborn mira fijamente a Hibari, el cuerpo de este tiene tierra y algunos rasguños, dejando en claro que ha estado peleando.

―Bien, por hoy es suficiente Hibari, estas agotado ―.dijo calmadamente Reborn, mientras baja a Leon.

Hibari lo mira serio y a la vez con molestia.

―Has mejorado notablemente, te puedo decir con sinceridad te estás haciendo tremendamente fuerte que pronto llegaras a mi nivel, tómatelo con calma ―.afirmo mientras hacia el ademan de retirarse.

―No me basta con tomármelo con calma, si no encontramos a los enemigos no tomare descanso, no ahora ―.dijo con voz determinada.

―Hazme caso, estas hecho polvo, si te mueres no podrás disfrutar de las peleas que vendrán, no seas cabeza dura ―.dijo calmadamente, mientras mira al agitado Hibari.

―Hump.

Reborn mira el semblante de Hibari y se da cuenta de que está desesperado, tiene una idea de la causa y otra que no pensara en voz alta.

―Dentro de dos días iremos a la preparatoria de Midori, habrá una competencia ―.dijo como no queriendo decirlo ―.Sé que no te gusta el hacimiento, pero si quiere al menos verla por un momento ve ―.termino de decir, dejando solo al peli negro.

…

Hibari mira el cielo, con completa seriedad, para luego mirar la salida y sigue el camino pensativo hasta su despacho y arreglarse ya que tiene un cambio de ropa en su oficina.

Una vez listo para hacer sus rondas habituales por la ciudad, se percata que su clon, o mejor dicho el estudiante extranjero de la clase de los herbívoros está mirando el cielo con completa inexpresividad, es raro verlo de esa manera y no con una sonrisa tonta que le valió muchas burlas por parte de Gokudera Hayato.

Molesto lo pasa de largo mas se da cuenta de algo en sus manos y este lo deja en el suelo como si fuese basura, el viento arrastra el documento hasta dejarlo a los pies de Hibari, molesto lo recoge y sin querer mira el contenido de dicho documento, solo una parte que lo impresiono mas no se mostro en su rostro expresión alguna.

―_Ya es hora de que regreses a Francia Shinji…_

Ahora se da cuenta el porqué la expresión desolada del chico, sin importarle nada, coge el papel y lo hace bolita y lo lanza hasta donde esta Shinji, que ni cuenta se dio de la acción de Hibari.

―Patético herbívoro ―.murmura fastidiado, ya que es molesto que no se percate de su presencia, total el tipo es un inadaptado.

Es mejor así, piensa Hibari mientras sigue su camino una vez lejos del parque se da cuenta de que si Shinji Saotome se va, entonces Haru estará sola.

Hibari se detiene, y recuerda lo dicho por Reborn.

―"Hum, Miura es una persona que le es difícil socializar con la personalidad que tiene ahora, y ese Herbívoro es el único colega que tiene, aparte de la anciana de las antigüedades, si ese Herbívoro regresa a su país natal entonces Miura se quedara sola" ―.piensa mientras su mirada se torna fría y calculadora, mientras Hibird se posa en su hombro Hibari suspira―."Creo que iré a Midori"

.

.

.

.

―Buenas Kawahira, ya llegue ―.se anuncia Haru, mientras ve que el mostrador esta desolado.

Y como si fuese su casa se adentra en el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina.

―Que descuidado eres, dejar la tienda abierta como si nada, es peligroso ¿sabes? ―.regaña Haru.

―Ha, ya has llegado, Bienvenida ―.saluda el hombre de cabellera blanca, mientras se concentra en hacer algo de comer, evitando olímpicamente la mirada de punto que le da Haru.

― ¿La abuela no ha llegado aún? ―.pregunta la peli chocolate mientras ve como al peli blanco se le cae un cuchillo sorprendiéndola en el acto.

―Ha, nop, ella salió a la ciudad vecina hacer negocios, ya sabes, te dejo saludos ―.dijo calmadamente, haciendo que Haru lo mire interrogante.

― ¿Cuándo regresa? ―.cuestiona desinteresada.

―Dentro de unos días, ¿dime como te fue en tus clases? ―.cambia la conversación, ya que la verdad no está de ánimo para hacer la ilusión de la abuela, a la que se refiere Haru.

―Humm, Bien, como siempre, bueno ¿dime que aras dentro de dos días? ―.pregunta mientras coge algunos ingredientes y le ayuda.

―Nada, aparte de entrenarte, ¿qué harás en ese día? ―.pregunta mientras termina de picar algunas cosas y pone atención en el rostro de Haru.

―Bueno, habrá una competición Deportiva, y podrán ir personas ajenas a la preparatoria, además…posiblemente sea el último día de Shinji en Namimori ―.dijo lo último en un susurro un tanto triste.

Kawahira la mira y se da cuenta que ella tiene nostalgia al estar lejos de uno de los herederos, es normal ya que la sangre que pasa por sus venas la hace sentir eso, y él también al ser el único de los siete en quedar.

Él jamás pensó que el chico que asediaba a Haru los primeros días de que esta perdiera los recuerdos, sería uno de los herederos de las llamas, de verdad se sorprendió al sentirlo desde la distancia y se sorprendió mas al verlo estando cerca de Haru. Cuando cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho Haru la mira serio.

― ¿Se irá tu amigo? ―.pregunta serio.

―Sí, regresara a Francia, ya que su familia lo ha llamado ―.comento, mientras terminaba de cortar unas cebollas.

― ¿Cuándo se irá? ―.pregunta mientras mira a Haru, la cual lo mira sin entender.

― ¿Por qué quieres saber? ―.responde con otra pregunta.

Kawahira se da cuenta que Haru está mirándolo con duda y a la vez con inseguridad, eso hizo que se alertara y decide calmar su curiosidad ya que recuerda que al inicio le toco decirle a Haru que lo que dijo al conocerla era pura basura del momento, que solo era para molestarla, gracias a eso se agano un poco de confianza de la chica, ya que esta era, o mejor dicho es renuente con las personas.

Él prefirió ocultarle el hecho de las llamas de la última voluntad y protegerla entrenándola en artes marciales, si llega el momento de que esas personas que la buscan den con ella no le quedara de otra que decirle la verdad sobre sus orígenes.

―Bueno, como es tu único amigo aparte de mi madre y mi persona pensé en hacer una fiesta de despedida ya sabes ―.dijo mientras sonreía falsamente.

Haru lo mira como no creyéndole nada.

―Odio tu sonrisa, de verdad es muy falsa ―.murmuro la peli chocolate, mientras mira lo que está cocinando su amigo, aunque no le dirá que lo ve como eso, ya que es mayor y le da vergüenza el decirle que son amigos porque él es mucho mayor que ella.

Kawahira al ver que Haru se percato de su falsa actuación solo suspiro, y le saco una sonrisa amable.

―Dime y el entrenamiento…

―Lo pospondré el día de hoy, ya que me has contado sobre lo de tu amigo, ¿dime hacemos la fiesta de despedida o no? ―.pregunta mientras prueba el contenido de una de sus ollas.

Haru se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

―…Hai…Gracias ―.murmura mientras empieza hacer planes y Kawahira sonríe cómplice.

.

.

.

.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna están caminando con normalidad por los barrios de Namimori, aunque ya es tarde, lo que hizo que la noche callera mientras ellos están deambulando por las calle es el habituado entrenamiento que hacen después de clases, y también el que estaban buscando información sobre lo que pasara en la preparatoria de Midori.

―Así que dentro de dos días será la competencia ―.murmura Tsuna, mientras ve como sus amigos asienten lo dicho.

―Bueno, al menos sabemos el día y no nos perderemos ese encuentro ―.comenta Yamamoto mientras sonríe afable.

―Sí…―.susurra Gokudera, el cual tiene la vista en el cielo, mientras recuerda a la peli chocolate.

Tsuna al igual que Gokudera está un poco ausente, mas determinado a encontrar información y a hacerse más fuerte.

Yamamoto ve la distracción de sus amigos y suspira un poco triste, más rápidamente sustituye su tristeza por seriedad.

― ¿Está bien que hagamos esto? ―.pregunta serio.

Tsuna y Gokudera miran al moreno con fijeza, saben de lo que habla y la verdad eso es lo que piensan, estará bien el volver a Haru, buscarla silenciosamente sin que esta se dé cuenta de ellos.

Cuando Tsuna iba a responder un grito de alguien que tropieza les llama la atención, se dirigen al origen del ruido y se percatan de que es Chrome la que se ha caído, mas parece que no es la única en el suelo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―.pregunta Haru, la cual mira la peli violeta con preocupación, ya que esta se tropezó cayendo con ella al suelo.

―Haí ―.responde mirando a Haru con fijeza y anhelo.

Cosa que no paso desapercibido para los chicos.

Haru al ver una cortada en la rodilla de Chrome se preocupa, y la toma de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Chrome la acepta sin vacilar y se levanta, las dos se miran con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría muy rara, Haru busca en su mochila algo y se agacha hasta la altura de la pierna de Chrome y le pone una bendita.

Chrome se sonroja por la acción que ha hecho Haru.

―No debió…

―Discúlpame estaba distraída y no me percate de que había alguien delante de mí, de verdad espero que este bien, si quieres podemos ir a algún médico ―.dijo preocupada la peli chocolate.

―Ano…está bien, no me duele, Gracias ―.susurra mientras mira el suelo, y una pequeña lagrima baja por el rostro de ella.

Haru y los chicos se alarman al ver eso.

― ¿Estás bien Chrome? ―.pregunta Tsuna el cual entra en escena con los demás.

Yamamoto y Gokudera al ver a Haru cerca de ellos se sintieron alegres, mas no duro mucho ya que Haru ni los miro, simplemente hizo como que el que pregunto por el bienestar de la chica no existiera.

―Si te duele debiste decirme, vamos a un hospital a que te atiendan ―.insiste mientras mira a Chrome con culpa y remordimiento.

―Estoy bien, es solo que…

Haru cerró los ojos ya que las sensaciones que rodean a la peli violeta la atacan, son una mezcla de soledad y lamento, eso hizo que se percatara de que esa chica es como ella, sin temor o dudad decide acercarse como Shinji le ha enseñado que debe al conocer a una persona, y al abrirlos sonríe amablemente a Chrome y se acerca mientras le toma la mano, sorprendiendo a todos ya que ese gesto es muy común en la Antigua Haru.

―Discúlpame no me he presentado, mi nombre es Haru Miura, soy estudiante de la Preparatoria Midori, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―.pregunta amablemente, mientras pasaba por alto a los sorprendidos Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

―…Chrome Dokuro ―.murmuro un tanto triste, Haru y los demás se percataron de ellos.

―Es un nombre peculiar Dokuro-san, pero es muy hermoso, me gustaría ser amiga tuya ―.declaro sorprendiendo a todos.

―Sabes tengo algo de prisa ya que mi padre ha de haber regresado a casa, si te sientes mal o necesitas algo búscame en la preparatoria, discúlpame una vez más ―.dijo mientras saca un dulce de su mochila y se lo ponía en las manos.

Chrome lo tomo y sonrió amable.

―Hai…

Haru mira a Tsuna como diciendo, eres sospechoso, aléjate de ella, he hizo una reverencia a los otros que estaban sorprendentemente callados.

Tsuna agacho la cabeza y con una mirada muy rara en el salió corriendo en dirección de Haru, dejando con sorpresa a los demás.

Gokudera lo sigue, mientras Yamamoto se queda con Chrome la cual sonríe un poco.

―Eso fue raro, ¿cómo es que te la encontraste Chrome? ―.cuestiona el poseedor de la llama de la lluvia.

―Solo ocurrió ―.murmura mientras ve a Yamamoto el cual sonríe nervioso al oír únicamente eso.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Review? espero que si...¬¬ ya que esto me saco los sesos, bueno sé que las lectoras que leían esta historia la habrán abandonado TwT, pero entiendanme soy una floja que le gusta leer y le queda muy duro el escribir ;D...

Bueno si alguien quiere mandarme una nota bomba solo háganlo que es bien recibida (soy muy buena desactivando cosas)...*w*


End file.
